Front Sight : The Beginning
by TheDeathMedic
Summary: "What if I told you, that the protagonist just...dies?It would be really boring, right?Well, what if I added, that this "death" is actually the path to something greater?But let's better get things from the beginning, shall we?" Hello, everyone, TheDeathMedic here. I would like to note, that this is my very first story, so go easy on me xD. Rated M for obvious reasons... ;)
1. Prologue Characters' Details

**Front Sight: The Beginning**

The "Crew"

1) Capt. George 'Medic' Konan: The squad leader of Task Force 141's Echo 5. Assault Rifle specialist, best Combat Medic of whole Task Force, capable of accomplishing any kinds of missions without breaking a sweat. Always willing to help the people in need and eliminate any possible threats.

*Age: 26

*Height: 1.86 m

*Blood Type: B-

*Nationality: Greek

*Eyes, Hair, Skin: Dark Brown, Brown, Light Brown

*Body Type: Athletic

*Special Features: Tattoo on the left arm

*Weaponry: -Silenced custom M4A4 w/ Holographic Sight, Forward Grip and 5.56x45mm NATO Fast Injection-Extended Magazine.

-Silver plated Desert Eagle w/ Fore Grip, custom Red Dot Sight and Extended .44 Magnum Extended Magazine.

-x4 Flash Grenades

-Large Medkit Pack

-x4 Semtex Grenades

Hobbies: Competitive Gaming, Live Streaming, Browsing through "Dank Memes"

2) Sgt. Michael 'Boomer' Brody: Explosives expert, George's best friend and second squad leader. No matter the situation, this guy always finds an opportunity to blow shit up.

*Age: 25

*Height: 1.79 m

*Blood Type: AB+

*Nationality: American

*Eyes, Hair, Skin: Light Blue, Blonde, Light Brown

*Body Type: Normal

*Special Features: Slight facial scar

Weaponry: -Heckler & Koch UMP-45 w/ Red Dot Sight, 'Potato' Grip and Straight Magazine w/ custom Incendiary Bullets.

-M79 Grenade Launcher

-x4 Flash Grenades

-x2 C4 Explosives

-x2 Trip Mines

Hobbies: Live Streaming, Casual-Competitive Gaming, Basketball

3) Lt. Jordi 'Angel' Jaansen: Mechanical Engineering degree holder (Grade A++). You want your ride fixed in no time; he's the man for you.

*Age: 23

*Height: 2.03 m

*Blood Type: O-

*Nationality: Dutch

*Eyes, Hair, Skin: Brown, Blonde-Light Brown, Light Brown

*Body Type: Normal-Skinny

*Special Features: None

Weaponry: -Semi-automatic HK417 w/ Hybrid Sight, Forward Grip, Green Laser Sight and 7.62x51mm NATO 30-round Extended Magazine.

-Fully-automatic AA-12 shotgun w/ Drum Magazine and custom Comfort Stock.

-x4 Flash Grenades

-Large Toolkit Pack

-Repair Torch

Hobbies: Robotics, Football, Casual Gaming

4) Cpl. John 'Deadshot' Kenwood: Sniper Rifle specialist, second on the "longest range kills" leaderboard of Task Force and the eldest on Echo 5. Once you appear on his crosshairs, nothing can save your ass!...

*Age: 32

*Height: 1.80 m

*Blood Type: b+

*Nationality: American- South African

*Eyes, Hair, Skin: Dark Green, Brown, Brown

*Body Type: Muscular

*Special Features: Tattoo from birth on the chest

Weaponry: -Silenced M200 Intervention w/ Infrared Scope, Laser Sight, Handle and Bipod.

-Double Five-Sevens w/ 5.7x28mm Fast Injection Magazines.

-x2 Grappling Hooks

-Heartbeat Sensor

-Custom Night Vision Goggles

Hobbies: Golfing, Reading, Arcade Gaming

5) Spc. Sam 'Hackerman' Anderson: As the nickname says, this guy's a total tech "nerd", although he doesn't want to be called like that. Legend says that he managed to hack through NATO's security data for the Russian President himself!

*Age: 24

*Height: 1.68 m

*Blood Type: A-

*Nationality: Japanese

*Eyes, Hair, Skin: Brown, Dark Blue, Pale White

*Body Type: Normal

*Special Features: Glasses

Weaponry: -Custom AK-74u w/ Red Dot Sight, Stubby Grip and 5.45x39mm Fast Injection- Extended Magazine.

-Heckler & Koch MP7 w/ Glowing Sights, 4.6x30mm Extended Magazine and Tactical Flashlight

-x4 Flash Grenades

-UAV Jammer

-Laptop

Hobbies: Game Console Collecting, Hacking, Baseball

6) Pv2 Riley 'F.N.G' Rhodes: The Newest Member of the squad and Michael's younger brother. Still a learner, but he sure has a natural talent with guns, especially LMGs.

*Age: 19

*Height: 1.79 m

*Blood Type: o+

*Nationality: American

*Eyes, Hair, Skin: Brown, Black, Light Brown

*Body Type: Athletic

*Special Features: None

Weaponry: -M249 SAW LMG w/ ACOG Sight, Angled Grip and custom M4 Stock.

-Pump-action Winchester 1200 shotgun w/ Heavy Barrel, Holographic Sight and Door Breacher Muzzle.

-x4 Flash Grenades

-x4 Impact Grenades

-Large Ammunition Pack

Hobbies: Video editing, American Football, Boxing


	2. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

(George's PoV)

Here's a generic military scene; the good guys breach through the bad guy's possible location. He's not there, but he left a bunch of explosives around the building. While the building blows up, the good guys make a run for their survival and survive the last minute. Almost everyone, who watches action-military movies can sort of relate. But what if I told you, that the protagonist doesn't survive the explosion and just…die? That would be pretty boring, am I right? Well, not quite. In fact, this could be the beginning of a whole new story, a whole new life! But let's better go back in time and get things straight for a second…

Monday, July 21st 2016, 0139 hours. My squad has just crossed Belgium's air borders from France via a helicopter. We had Intel from HQ, which said that Vladimir Makarov would meet up with an unnamed, corrupted Russian general in a villa near Chimay to buy nuclear equipment. Captain Price's squad would do the mission at first, but Soap's would was really dangerous and he couldn't take his friend's life at risk. So, HQ sent the second best squad to make sure this meeting would be the last. Only then, the world threat known as Vladimir Makarov would be ultimately vanished from Earth. But there was a tiny problem; this was our first top-priority mission, so everyone was kind off nervous. Heck, even John seemed quite thoughtful about it! I mean, most of our missions were to escort civilians in Arabia, prevent terrorist disasters or support other squads. And now, we had the perfect opportunity to prove what we can really achieve! The world's fate relies on our hands and eyes. We must NOT fail our mission…

"Still daydreaming, eh 'Captain'?" Michael's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Is it too obvious?" I asked chuckling.

"Well, duh! Anyway, let me tell you this, since you seem too anxious for this, you don't need to worry about the mission that much. Fine, it has critical meaning for the world, but still! You know we can do this, because you, me, all of us know how to do things our way. So, don't think about it too much and just do what you know to do best." He said in all seriousness.

"Mike's right." John said, once Michael's 'inspirational speech' was over. "You don't have to think about the possibilities of the future, but aim for the goals of the present instead! Also, you know that we can do this without breaking a sweat, and you know it well. I mean, we have accomplished so much, why should we hesitate now?"

"You've got a point there, John." I admitted. "Although, I still have my doubts…"

"*sigh*, Mr. George and his doubts. Why does this have to lead to a soap opera or something?" Sam asked a bit frustrated.

"And since when did you become this salty, Sam?!" I asked back.

"Hey, guys! This isn't the time to solve your stupid problems." Riley joined the conversation. "Anyway, all I have to say to you, George, is this; don't. Hey, I still might be a newbie, but I know, that you must NEVER face everything with fear, or else you guarantee your own failure."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the advice, guys, I really needed them." I replied to everyone with a smile. "Everyone except you, Sam. And that's because you're a dick."

"Yeah, whatever…" Sam said back, rolling his eyes around.

"Hey, what do you think are friends for?" Michael said as well and softly punched me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting your little touching moment, but I shall inform you, that we just arrived on LZ." Sam spoke again, with the frustrated tone still on his voice.

By the time those last words echoed through my mind, I immediately looked outside the window. We were indeed on LZ, but I noticed the villa's lights being way further from our current position. Asking the pilot to take us closer to the villa would be both stupid and dangerous. Wanting it or not, we had to walk to the building. In the meantime, I grabbed my military bagpack and took a look inside, while everybody else was doing the same. I took out my M4A4 and my DEagle, loaded both guns, put on the necessary attachments on each one and put on my Flash and Semtex Grenades around my belt. Then, I placed the remaining equipment on my vest and the Medkit pack on my back and so on. In about 5 minutes, everyone was locked, loaded and ready for anything.

"Alright, guys, listen up!" I shouted to the others, once we got out of the helicopter. "We have about 2 hours to bring this mission to a success. Sync your watches, grab your weapons and let's do what we all know to do best; kill bad guys! Let's move." When I finished my sentence, we all started sprinting forward, except for Sam. He had stayed behind on the helicopter to give us instructions from above.

*45 minutes later*

If Sam wasn't watching us from up there for those 45 minutes, all of us would be completely lost in the woods. In the meantime, I walked on the top of a hill to get a better view of where we were. Fortunately, I saw the villa's lights about 460 meters north-east of my position.

"OK, guys, I found the location of our target. John, take Riley with you and go find a convenient sniping spot. Riley, give ammunition to John and suppressing fire, if things get too messy. The rest of you, on me." I commanded and drew out my M4.

"What about you, guys? Won't you need ammo as well?" Riley asked in concern.

"No worries, we've got plenty." Michael answered with a slight grin. I knew where this conversation was going.

"Really?" Riley asked once more with surprise.

"Of course." Mike answered again and pointed at his head. "Infinite ammo!"

I chuckled a bit, because I love the way Mike taunts Riley now and then. I'll tell you what, video game references are his and my specialty. As expected, Riley left a sarcastic laugh and began following John. When both Recon and Support went out of our sight, the rest of us moved towards the building.

*13 minutes later*

"Alright, is everyone in position?" I asked through the comm.

"Yep. John and Riley are exactly 274 meters south of your location, Michael is on the backdoor of the villa, with Jordi following suit." Sam answered. "I have my systems running and ready to turn the power of at any second. Awaiting your call, Captain!"

"Copy. Do it." I ordered in return.

"Done. and ready to turn the power of at any second. Awaiting your call, Captain!"

"Copy. Do it." I ordered in return.

"Done. You are clear to engage the enemy building. Good luck down there…" he said and closed his transmission.

"Thanks. Now, Mike, Jordi, you know what to do." I turned to the guys on the backdoor.

"Ready?" Mike asked, ready for anything.

"As always." I said and took down the door with my right leg. I heard another door falling down form the kitchen, so I knew it was them. Without losing further time, I drew my M4 and began inspecting the rooms.

As it turned out, I was located in the living room (Well, duh!) and, as I expected, the emergency lights were turned on. But something was kind of… odd. I had no idea what it was, but it was still giving me the chills. After some seconds, I came back to my senses and walked towards a pair of stairs, which was leading to the upper and lower floor. I was about to go downstairs, but Jordi stopped me.

"We should better look upstairs first." He advised me.

"Good call." I responded and headed to the upper floor, with him and Mike following suit. Right before I turn around the corner, I heard voices talking with each other. They were surely Makarov's men, so I had to watch out. Immediately, I crouched and moved slowly towards a guy in front of me, while I was taking out my knife. But for my own surprise, when I reached the enemy, gunfire started spreading around me.

"AMBUSH!" I shouted and rushed towards a near wall to take cover. In the meantime, around 8-9 Tangos started coming from the nearby rooms, shooting towards me. Mike and Jordi heard me in time and managed to kill half of them, while I was busy with the other half. Eventually, all of them were lying dead for good. We were about to move forward, until we heard a war cry and a 10th enemy appeared out of nowhere, with a knife on hand, trying to stab Mike. When I was about to blow that guy's head off, a bullet came out of the window and hit him first.

"You're welcome." I heard John saying from the comm.

"Yeah, thanks." Mike replied.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"No. More are hiding on the second floor. Maybe John has a visual on them."

"Correction: they're already down." John mentioned.

"Already ahead of us. I like it. Anyway, let's not waste further time. John, take Riley and meet us outside. Makarov doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby." I commanded and headed towards the stairs, but Mike blocked my way.

"Did you forget to check somewhere else, Cap?" he asked me.

"Come on, Mike. You know, that this building is just a decoy. We just found it out, didn't we?" I asked back.

"Are you sure about that?" Jordi added.

"Yeah, I am sure about that. Besides, if something wasn't feeling right, Sam wou-…" I was about to say, but Sam's voice interrupted me.

"Uuuuhh, sorry to bring that up right now, George, but I just spotted explosive material on the basement of the villa and it seems, that someone armed them, while we were busy." He said, sounding a bit scared.

"…How long were they active?" I asked in return.

"Ever since you breached in! But the good news is you have about 5 minutes to go down and defuse them. In worst case scenario…" He answered, with a weak tone in the end.

"That's plenty of time. John, change the meeting point to LZ. The guys and I will meet you there, once we are done. Over!"

"Roger that. We're on our way. Deadshot over and out." John obeyed and closed his transmission. Meanwhile, I turned to the others and waved them to follow me. Once we arrived outside the basement, the room was blocked by a metal door with a keypad on the right. Michael tried to blow it up, but it was no use. That's when we received an incoming transmission from an unknown source.

"You're not the only ones, who were sent here to kill me. And you sure won't be the last." Makarov's voice was heard. All of a sudden, my body froze from fear.

"How the hell did you manage to find our transmission?!" I shouted.

"I have my ways. Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure, that a bunch of rats won't stay behind my tail for long." He replied and closed his transmission. How did he know we were after him? How did he know we would be here?! None of this made ant sense!

"Why the fuck are you standing there, George?! We have to move and fast!" Mike's worried voice brought me back to reality. Immediately, I started running behind him like a maniac on a killing spree. When we stepped our foot on the rooftop, we got greeted by the chopper's rear wide open and John, Sam and Riley waving us to hurry up. By the time Mike was about to hop in, a gunshot was heard and he lying on the ground, with a bullet stuck on his leg. Of course, I couldn't just stand there watch him being like that, so me and Jordi hopped down and carried him on the helicopter. He was kinda heavy to lift, but we both managed to raise him and lay him on the seats.

"Take him back to HQ. I'll stay here and cover you." I shouted to Riley.

"What about you? We can't just leave you back here!" he shouted back.

"Riley's right! You still have time left to get in!" John added.

"I know, but someone needs to take care of the guy, who shot Mike. Once I'm done, the chopper will come and get me as well. Now go take care of Mike and that's an order!" I insisted and signatured the pilot to take off. Before I turn my back on them, Michael slowly stood up and stopped me.

"Listen up here, smartass. Just because an asshole shot and injured me, it doesn't mean you have to deal with him by yourself. In fact, nobody must deal with him right now. So, think straight for that one time in your life and get inside the helicopter! Except if you have a death with and you want to greet Saint Peter one day earlier."

"Shit, you're right. What the fuck was I even thinking?! Make me way to get inside." I said in defeat.

"Glad you came back to your senses." He told me with a smile. While I was still taking my seat, we had already started gaining altitude. By the time we were about 350 meters away from the villa, it exploded into pieces. On its place, a bunch of ruins and leftovers were scattered all over the area.

'But wait a minute! I thought you said in the beginning, that the protagonist (AKA, you) doesn't survive the explosion!' some of you may ask. And I have a very good explanation for it. The thing is, I didn't specify, that our hero dies from a DIFFERENT explosion, not from the bombs in the villa (I know, it doesn't sound convincing enough, but that's what you get for not mentioning early on the important details). Anyway, back to the story!

While we were on our way back to HQ, I was trying to process and think further my actions and words after Mike's incident. Why the hell did I even act like this? Was it the fact, that my best friend just got shot in front of me and I saw him in pain and agony? Was it the fact that I wanted to become the last-minute 'hero' or some shit? God, why did this have to happen to me?!

"Are you alright, Captain?" Riley broke the silence and asked me.

"Do I look fucking alright to you? What in the actual hell happened to me back there?!" I asked back, with a tone of frustration. "It's the first time, that I had to act like a true leader and I blew it! Why did things have to go that way?!"

"Hey, chill for a moment. It's not your fault." Michael tried to calm me down. "It's just the fact, that you had no idea how to react, since this never occurred to us. All those years, we were returning back home safe and sound and that's why you never had to worry about us getting hurt."

"In other words, Mike?" I asked again, a bit calmer than before.

"…In other words, you panicked. And that is nothing unusual. In fact, a situation like this could happen to any soldier in general. For example, if you were the one getting shot…Ugh!" he stopped for a bit to ease the pain on his leg. "…As I was saying, if you were the one getting shot, I would have panicked as well! So, you mustn't blame yourself for my injury, OK? Besides, we might be one of the best squads of Task Force, but we still have much to learn, including situations like this. You feel me?"

"I know, I know. I just…didn't expect myself to…you know." I tried to explain.

"No need to explain. At least we're still alive, aren't we?" he stopped me with a slight chuckle and slowly lay on his back.

*15 minutes later*

15 minutes of flying, that for the first time looked like ages. I tried to make myself forget for a bit by looking the Belgian trees from outside of the window. The scene was so peaceful and quiet… It's like looking at the sun slowly fading in the sunset, during a summer day. I could almost feel the cold breeze on my face and listen to the sweet melody of the leaves playing cheerfully the song of the night around me. You could say I was in bliss. If only I could just get out of the helicopter and stay there forever… Suddenly, a continuous beeping was heard from the cockpit. I knew this wasn't a good sign, so I stood up and rushed towards Sam.

"What's the beeping about?" I asked him.

"Somebody seems to be locking on us, but I can't track his exact position. They seem to be using some kind of UAV Jammer." he answered coldly.

"Can't we just maneuver or something to buy ourselves some time?" I asked again, more worried than previously.

"Unfortunately, this girl isn't able to do those kinds of stunts." the main pilot added. "Once you try to steer a bit further and you kiss the ground."

"So we're doomed…" I concluded silently.

"Not quite, my friend." Sam replied more warmly this time. "The helicopter might be doomed, but we aren't. If we jump in time and the pilot manages to move us closer to the trees, they might make our fall smoother."

"And the odds are?"

"In best case's scenario…50-50."

"That's fine by me. Inform the pilots about the plan, while I prepare the others for your go." I said and went back to the seats. Without saying a word, I opened the door and looked at John.

"I want you and Riley to help Michael stand up and give him a parachute." I ordered.

"Why? What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm not going to do. WE are going to do. And we are going to jump from the heli." I explained.

"Wha-…Are you nuts?! We're all dead, if we attempt something so stupid!" Riley shouted.

"Fine, then. Since you aren't willing to co-operate, I'll tell you this. An enemy missile is ready to blow this chopper to pieces any minute now. So, if you don't want to become toast, I suggest you to get your ass up, help your brother stand up and jump right now." I told him without a sign of emotion and then Sam started talking;

"We're on perfect altitude! Are you guys ready?" he asked. Riley turned towards him, stared at him for a sec and then turned back to me.

"Ready." he said.

"Good. Because the missile is already launched and will meet its target (AKA us) in about two minutes." Sam added.

"Shit, so soon?! Quick, grab Mike and like up on the door! On my go, we're all going to jump, without second thoughts!" I shouted and went to the cockpit.

"How long can you guys keep this baby going?" I asked the main pilot.

"Not for long. We're almost low on fuel, plu-…" he was about to say, but a bullet broke in front of the window and passed through his head. In just a matter of seconds, the chopper started spinning like crazy. In the meantime, I rushed to the exit and signatured to follow my lead. Just before I jump for it, I heard Mike's cry for help behind me.

"Didn't I fucking tell you to pick him up?!" shouted to the others and ran towards him. The bandage on his leg was somehow stuck on the seat, resulting him to get trapped on it.

"Stand still or else I'll cut your leg as well!" I told him and took out my knife. Even though the knife was pretty sharp, the bandage was still durable.

'Can't this piece of shit cut faster?!' I thought to myself. Eventually, the bandage was cut and Michael finally escaped. I moved him slowly towards the exit, handed him one of the parachutes and pushed him away. But I had forgotten an important detail. And I only realized it, once it was too late. The last thing I heard was the missile flying like an arrow and striking the already falling helicopter. In advance, a large explosion was created, destroying everything on its path, including me.

'So that's it… This is death…' I thought, while the destructive and deadly force of the flames covered every single inch of my skin and burnt it to its deepest end. The whole situation was…indescribable. Metallic parts were flying everywhere, cutting and stabbing me simultaneously. So, this was the way I died. Heck, I didn't expect myself to end up having such a disappointing fortune! After all those years of hard work and accomplishments, my life has ultimately come to such a tedious end. Or so I thought…


	3. Chapter 1 : A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Life

(George's PoV)

I was a goner. Wanting it or not, I was lying dead on the ground, with my blood creating a small lake around the dead flesh of mine. Nobody could… No, nobody WOULD survive from such brutality. Nobody, except for only one person. And I would soon find out who that one was.

My death felt like a never-ending dream. It felt so…friendly and peaceful. Like the kind of peace I was thinking about, after looking at the forest not a few minutes ago. But something wasn't right. Even if I couldn't see or move, I could still sense a human presence near me. I don't really know how, but I did! Wasn't I actually dead? Was all that experience just…a dream? I tried to open my eyes and, without expecting it, they did! I also felt very dizzy and tired, plus some kind of static was echoing in my ears. Then I realized that I was still alive. Somebody actually sort of 'revived' me! But how did he or she do that?! How can a human being bring back to life another being?! So many questions… Unless…

I slowly got up, still feeling the dizziness all over me, and took a look at my surroundings. I was in a forest, like the one I was above from, but the weather seemed…different. Instead of a full-moon night, the sun was at its peak, with the sky being as clear as a lake. Also, a bald man was having his back in front of me. He was wearing a grey pair of jeans, a pair of black formal shoes and a dark brown torn shirt

(To give you a general idea, he looks like a mix of the Notch skin from Minecraft and Dr. Monty from Revelations [see Black Ops 3 Zombies]). And for a weird reason, a bunch of various animals were standing, sitting or flying around him and me.

"Rise and shine, my dear friend!" he spoke to me with a smooth, god-like voice. "Welcome to the world of Uradium (AKA Minecraftia), an alternate version of your world. I am fully aware, that you have many questions about your arrival here and the purpose of it. That's the main reason why I am here; to answer your questions. But first, I shall introduce myself. My friends and foes refer to me as Notch, the creator of this world. And that means, I never age, get sick or hurt or even die. In other words, I am the God of this universe. Now, may I hear your name, young one?"

"Well, uuuuhhhhh…I-I'm George…if th-that's what you're asking…" I spelled bit by bit.

"You don't need to force yourself much, my friend George. I can clearly see that you are still shocked from the fact that you are alive, when you should actually lie down dead. Is that correct?" Notch asked me warmly.

"I suppose…But how did I not die from the explosion? I mean no-…" I was about to say, but he interrupted me.

"There's no need to explain the obvious. I already know what happened to your world. And I have a very logical explanation, for my standards it is. You see, when specific people die, who seem to have potential, instead of going to the so called 'Heaven' or 'Hell', they arrive here, under my guidance. And you, my dear friend, you have lots of potential. Have you wondered why? Because you are special. After years of bringing lost souls here in this world, you are a great exception. And that, because you have power. Great power, which can be used to save lives, worlds or even universes! The power of becoming… the Chosen One."

By listening to his words, my mind and body instantly froze. 'A hero?! How could someone like me become a hero?!' I thought to myself.

"Although…" Notch continued talking, regaining my attention. "You can't become a hero without the proper helping hands. That's why you must search far and wide, in order to meet the War Princesses and be taught by them. Only then, you might be given the opportunity of showing your true skills and, thus, your true self. But for now, you have to worry about your survival. Your bagpack with your weapons and equipment is right behind you, plus some minor "gadgets" you might need on your journey. Think of it as a 'welcoming gift'. Use them wisely! By the by, if you would like to know more about a subject, don't hesitate to call my name. You'll find out how soon enough. In the meantime, I will be waiting for our next meeting. Farewell, young Warrior!" And with that being said, a strong beam of light covered his body, blinding me in the process. Once my eyesight came back to normal, Notch was nowhere to be found.

'What did he mean by meeting the War Princesses? What is it, some kind of Medieval-like world here?' I thought and headed to my bad. Indeed, all my guns and gadgets were perfectly placed inside. I picked up both my M4A4 and DEagle, loaded them with fresh ammunition and placed the remaining mags on my vest, just like in the chopper. I also put some Flashbangs and Grenades on my belt and went to put the bag around my right shoulder, until I noticed two books lying deep inside of it. Curiously, I left the bag back on the ground and grabbed the books. The one was writing 'How to Survive in Uradium for Dummies', while the other one was writing 'Everything you need to know about Mobs'. Both of them looked interesting, but I preferred to stick with the second book. In the meantime, I put the other one in my front pocket, so I could grab it at any time. When I closed the zipper, I started heading north, ready to face the undiscovered, with book on hand.

*27 minutes later*

"So Cows, Sheep, Pigs and Chickens are the Passive Mobs, Wolves and Villagers are the Normal Mobs and Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Endermen, etc. are the Hostile Mobs. Huh, this sounds simpler than I thought!" I said to myself out loud. I was hiking for about a kilometer now and I started to get a bit hungry. I had to find food ASAP. Luckily for me, I spotted two Cows near a small lake. I drew out my M4, aimed at the one's head and pulled the trigger…In just a matter of milliseconds the cow was lying dead on the ground and…evaporated. For my surprise, though, the other cow didn't even notice, so I aimed towards it as well and shot. Just like the first one, the cow fell down and turned into smoke. I moved closer to the 'crime scene' and noticed five pieces of Raw Meat floating in the air. I picked them up and they turned into small pixilated versions of themselves. I was thinking of creating a fireplace to cook them, but I was so hungry, I immediately started eating every single one of them. To be honest, for raw meat, they had a really nice taste, plus they gave me energy to move on. While I was eating the last piece of meat, I heard a weird noise coming from a bunch of bushes. Without knowing what it was, I aimed my gun towards the source and slowly walked. When I was close enough, I noticed that it was a puppy's cry. I moved away the bushes and came face-to-face with a really disturbing scene; a small cub, howling weakly on top of what seemed to be its dead parent's body. Both the cub and the adult wolf had grey fur, with white and black spots here and there. I attempted to quietly reach my hand towards the puppy, but I failed. It sensed my presence near it, turned towards me and started barking. Well, sort of…

"Ssssshhh, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt you!" I told it softly to calm it down and grabbed the piece of meat I had in my mouth and passed it on the cub. It seemed a bit scared, at first, but it then slowly walked towards the meat and ate it in seconds. This little guy seemed very hungry. I then found the opportunity to move my hand closer to it and pet it slowly.

"That's it, buddy. I'm not a bad guy. Here, let me get you out of the bush." I said again and picked it up. Once I had it in my arms, I took a quick look at its thighs.

'Well, she'll do for now.' I thought to myself. The pup seemed to get used to the warmth of my hug, because I saw her sleeping in my arms. I admit it, puppies are cute and I say that, because I used to have one back when I was still serving at my homeland, Greece. I looked up in the sky and noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Shit, it's already evening?!" I shouted through my teeth and started running, without waking up my little companion, of course.

*8:19 PM, Location: Unknown*

"Damn, my feet are killing me!" I muttered to myself, once I finally got out of the forest. If I'm not mistaken, I was walking-running for at least a solid hour, until I saw light in the 'tunnel'. But, ever since I found this little pup, I had to move on, no matter what. But before I continue my adventure, I had to take some rest first. So, I left the cub on the ground near me and took out the survival book. I turned to the first page and read:

 **Chapter 1: Collecting Resources**

If you want to survive in the wilderness of Uradium, you will need the necessary resources. First off, let's talk about Wood. Wood is the key to the chest of survival. But, in order to get that item, you should find a near tree and punch it multiple times. After some time, a small wooden block will pop up. Pick it up and continue with punching more blocks. Once you have a satisfying amount, you need to focus on Crafting. To begin with, swipe your right hand to the left in the air. This shall make a floating table with many cells and a 2x2 square appear in front of you. Don't panic, it is a part of your survival. Now, place a Wood Block inside the 2x2 square and press it twice. Four Wooden Planks will take its place. Once they appear, grab them and fill the square with them. Then, tap twice once more and a Crafting Table shall appear. Here's a list of things you can make with a Crafting Table. Good luck!

On this part, the text was ended and a bunch of pictures were taking its place.

"Well, time to get started!" I said and began my work.

*36 minutes later*

"Phew, that was…exhausting! Good thing it worked, though. Still, I need to get used with this 'Inventory' thingy, but maybe from tomorrow. Now, I am about to collapse…" I said to myself and walked inside my newly-built house. It was about 6x7 blocks and it had the basic stuff; a bed, a door, some windows and a poorly made roof. Even though, I didn't have the courage to rebuild it from scratch, so I picked up the cub and placed it on the bed, alongside with me. It was really comfy, so it took almost no time for me to sleep. The last thing I remember was my little female friend crawling towards my chest and snoozing happily.

*The next day*

Not even the sun rose and I was already woken up by a little snout, pulling my clothes and licking my face. Being still tired from last night, I lazily opened my eyes to face my companion looking at me, while wiggling her tail.

"Yeah, morning to you as well…" I silently said and turned on my right side. That seemed to trigger the cub's attention, because she kept pulling my clothes and barking to wake me up. Eventually, she won the fight.

"Fine, fine, I'm up. Now stop acting like a maniac and let me get prepared." I said and got up from the bed.

*4 minutes of morning routine later*

Once I was done washing my face on a nearby lake, I had to focus on breakfast. And since I had nothing left from yesterday, I had to go hunting again. Without losing time, I grabbed my M4 and headed to the forest. Not even a couple of meters away and I had already found a bunch of Pigs and Cows. I drew my weapon and started shooting at all of them, trying not to waste too much bullets. When all of them were dead, I headed to their place and picked up the meat. But while I was doing that, I noticed another item flowing in the air, probably spawned by the cows I killed. I took out my survival book and turned all the pages real quick, until I found the page with a picture of the item on it*:

Leather: This item is a very good resource, which can be used for clothing, bags and other useful items. It is usually dropped by Cows, Horses and, in some cases, Rabbits as well. With this, you can craft multiple things, such as Leather Clothes, Saddles or Horse Armor!

And it just ended there. That's right, nothing more and nothing less.

"Well that sucks. At least, it has some use to it…" I said to myself and picked it up. I swiped my right hand to the left (I still need to get used to it…) and the Leather was added on the top left of my Inventory, as well as the pieces of Meat. Satisfied with the results, I went back home and collected some more Wood on the way. When I opened the door, my little friend was spinning around and barking from happiness.

"Hey there, my little girl! Yeah, yeah, I'm finally back. Did you miss me already?" I asked smiling and handed her over a slice of Pork. In an instant, the pork was gone. I laughed a bit and started chewing my breakfast as well. Once we were both done, I placed the remaining in my inventory and started working on expanding the house. First, I should make it a bit bigger, so I can have one room for me and one room for any guests, who might come here. Then, I should destroy the roof, make a second floor and then rebuild the roof in a better design than before. Anyway, let's better get started or else night will fall.

*42 minutes later*

Well, I'll be damned! This construction did take longer than I expected, but the result is really appealing for my need, plus some blocks of Wood and Wooden Planks remained as well! While I was working on the main 'objectives', I decided to add a bathroom as well, so that I can have a normal, civilized home. But there was one thing missing; I had no Water and Stone to create a bathtub. And that meant I had to go for mining to get the needed ingredients. Wanting it or not, I must go eventually. I left a small sigh, crafted a Pickaxe and started heading forward, hoping to find a cave anywhere nearby.

*7 minutes later*

For my own luck, I managed to spot a small cave about 63 meters west of my house, which seemed to have lots of resources inside. I started walking deeper inside, with my Pick on the left and my DEagle on the right. When I went deep enough, I began mining anything that could be useful later on. In just about a couple of minutes, I had collected a chunk of Cobblestone, 27-30 Iron Ores and two chucks of Coal. Happy with my hard work, I was about to head back, until I heard a strange noise coming from deeper inside. A part of me was telling me to get out of here, but the other part was telling me to investigate further. Eventually, I picked the second choice, having many doubts though. As it turned out, it was some kind of small cage, with a Zombie miniature in it and flames floating around it. On the other hand, three Chests were near it, so it wasn't that bad. I was so wrong… By the time I opened one of the chests, I heard a groan behind my back and immediately got attacked by a small horde of Zombies. Fortunately, none of them managed to grab and bite me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted and punched one of them in the face. It made some steps behind, but it wasn't enough to make it fall down. Without thinking a lot about it, I grabbed my knife and rushed towards the horde.

I bashed two of them to the wall in front of me and stabbed the one of them right in the neck. It instantly fell down and evaporated, like the Cow I had killed yesterday. But in its place, instead of Meat or Leather, some pieces of Rotten Flesh spawned. I didn't give much attention on picking them up, or else I would become those undead assholes' dinner. While I was still busy fighting the rest of the Mobs, more of them started spawning, probably from the cage in the center. Instinctively, I tossed a Semtex on it and continued stabbing and punching the Zombies. In a matter of seconds, the cage was destroyed and a bunch of green floating orbs took its position. In the meantime, I was stabbing the last Zombie in the head and punching it away from me. When I was finally done with the Mobs, I turned back to the chest and searched them, hoping to find something good. In total, I had collected 6 Emeralds, 2 Loaves of Bread, an Apple, a Saddle, some Gunpowder and an Iron Sword.

"Ha-ha, sweet!" I said and placed the sword around my belt carefully. "Now, I shall better get back home and finish what I started." With that being said, I made my way back home, victorious once again.

*30 minutes later*

"Now the last block, aaaaaand done! Man, this took quite lot of time." I said to myself and went to my bed. After some tough time of fighting and working, I was already exhausted and I needed some sleep. Once I lied on the bed, I fell asleep almost instantaneously.

*2:31 PM, Location: George's house*

That sleep was the perfect thing I needed right now. I feel much more energized and I'm ready to get back to business! When I got up from the bed, the puppy started wiggling its tail and barked a couple of times to draw my attention.

"Hello to you too, miss! Oh wait, did I even give you a name yet? Man, I don't even remember… Anyway, I shall better find you one now. How abooouuuut… Stella! You like it?" I asked. She didn't seem to like the sound of it, so I had to think of something else.

"Okay, then. How does Sophie sound?" I asked again. For the second time, I got no response from her.

"You are a tough one ain't ya? Well, I guess I have to call you something common. Riley, maybe?" I questioned myself, but the cub started wiggling her tail once more and running around for a bit.

"Wait a minute… Riley, that's it! It's official. From now on, I will call you Riley and you better get used to it!" I said and pointed towards her. She didn't look like having a problem with the name, though, but more like the exact opposite.

"Alright then, Riley, I'm about to go for some more mining. Make sure you guard the place, okay?" I grabbed my Pick and asked. Immediately, she sat down by herself and barked positively.

"Great! See you in about an hour." I said once more and closed the door behind me. There were still Ores left back in the cave, which waited patiently to be mined.

*1 hour later*

When I hit the last block of Coal, I took a look at my Inventory to see how things go. Including the things I had mined before, there were about 2 chunks of Cobblestone, a stack + 14 blocks of Iron Ore and 5-6 chunks of Coal. At least I will have fuel for quite some time. While I was heading towards the exit, I heard a noise coming from deep inside. Without wanting to get again in trouble, I just ignored it and moved on. Although, the sound, instead of fading, was getting louder and louder. Instantly, I turned around and saw nothing. But when I was about to walk forward, I stumbled on something tall and black. Being surprised, I lost my balance and fell down. By the time I got up, I saw an Enderman in front of me. But something was odd with it. Instead of being like the one shown in the book, it was…humanoid. In fact, it was… a girl?! Since when female-human Mobs exist? I thought that only those blocky and clumsy ones were living in this world.

'What the hell is going on here?' I thought to myself and began inspecting that black-clothed girl. She was about a head taller than me, which made things a bit awkward, but it didn't stop me from looking at her with surprise and interest. In general, she was wearing a black sweatshirt, which was covering her to the knees, a pair of black stockings and a hat with an Enderman's eyes on top. Although, when I tried to look at her in the eyes, she just turned her head to a different direction. And no matter how hard I was trying to have eye contact, she would always avoid it. Once I ultimately realized that, she started whispering with a soft, kinda high-pitched voice:

"Please, don't look at me…"

"Pardon?" I asked, because I couldn't hear her clearly.

"Don't look at me in the eyes… It's embarrassing…" she repeated significantly louder.

"May I ask why?" I tried to sound polite and asked her more softly.

"I don't like being watched…" she answered quietly once again.

"Wait. Aren't you going to attack me or something?" I asked a bit confused. "I thought Endermen are hostile."

"No, I won't. Now, please… Stop looking at me…"

"It's alright. I respect that. Now, if you excuse me, I should be heading home right now." I ended the conversation and passed her.

"No, wait!" she shouted and grabbed my hand.

And then I completely froze. My heart, my mind, everything stopped responding for a couple of seconds. I didn't even meet that girl properly and she's already holding my hand. What's the meaning behind all of this?!

'Is she really THAT desperate to find a boyfriend?' I asked inside my head. In the meantime, I gulped silently and asked:

"What are you doing?" The girl instantly made eye contact with me, without saying a word. Her eye color was a semi-dark purple, which, I won't lie, I liked it. I have no clue why, but those eyes were a bit obnoxious and seductive at the same time. Eventually, we just stood there for a while, staring at each other, until she broke the silence.

"Don't leave…" she said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Because, well…I feel lonely here… And I would like to…have some c-company… So, could y-you please stay f-for a while?…" she explained with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"If that's what you want, I don't see why not. But I'll have my eye on you…" I warned her and slightly revealed my gun behind my back. She seemed to be too frightened by the view of it, so I slowly left it down, pushed it aside and raised my hands. Then, she calmed down a bit and replied:

"Thank you, mister… I mean it."

"The pleasure is mine. Now, since we didn't have a proper introduction, let me tell you my name. I'm George. What's yours?" I introduced myself and asked.

"Andr…" she answered with a blush.

"Well, Andr, I'm pleased to meet you. Now, I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind. Why do you want me here?"

"Because I'm pretty lonely in this cave…" Andr started becoming more and more talkative. "It's been a long time, since someone has stepped their foot here, plus I can't co-live with the Villagers. They're always scared of my presence and go away from me. So, I decided to live inside here. Alone…" In the meantime, a small tear dropped from her cheeks and fell on the ground, wetting the dried out floor. To be honest, this scenery really got me in the feelings. Hey, I might be a man, but I can't stay emotionless in front of an emotionally bowed person, especially if that person is a girl. I had to help her get that weight of her back somehow.

"I know how you feel." I said in return. Andr looked towards me, with small tears in her eyes.

"You do?" she asked with a bit of hope.

"Yeah. You see, when I was still a little kid, I wasn't very sociable either. In fact, I used to be one of the main targets of the bullies back in the Elementary School. Every time I wanted to talk with someone, they would just either ignore me or start pushing me away from their company. From those years until Junior High, I was always closed in my own self. I wasn't purposely speaking with any of my classmates or going outside, just because I had the fear of getting rejected by the people around me. Heck, I even attempted to commit suicide once, because of all this. But then, in Senior High, some of my classmates noticed the whole situation and wanted to help me. At first, I had no intention to meet them at all and that made a big number of them give up. But some kept trying to help me readjust to the environment around me. No matter how negative I was, they would still insist on making me a 'social being'. Many people had passed around my life from that moment, some being 'one-time friends' and others being 'traitors-friends'. Eventually, after many months of attempts and fellowships, I was finally around people, which I was familiar and intimate with. I finally had the chance to have real friends. The whole moral of the story, as far as I realize it, is that no matter who you are, you will eventually find people, who will be there for you no matter what. You just seem to not have found them yet. So don't get down so quickly. Just be patient, be yourself and everything will happen in an instant." I said and ended my little speech with a smile.

After that, Andr couldn't hold it anymore and fell on her knees started crying. Without trying to surprise her, I slowly came towards her and gave her a small hug. She did got surprised, but she got used to it quickly and hugged me back. In the meantime, I was stroking her hair and back to help her let all of her hidden feelings out.

"Sssshhh, it's OK. You don't need to hold yourself back anymore. Let it all out and take as much time as you want. I will be here for as long as you need." I whispered and kept stroking her head and back. We stayed there for quite some long time, until she calmed down a bit, stood up and said:

"Thank you for that, George. I really needed some quality time after all."

"The pleasure is mine. Anyway, since it's starting to get late, I should better get going." I responded, grabbed my DEagle and headed towards the exit of the cave.

"Wait!" Andr stopped me. "Can you…please come back tomorrow? I really like your company…" she asked me and bushed deeply. I knew where this was going, but I didn't want to ruin the moment with anything stupid.

"Sure, I would love that!" I answered with a smile. "See you tomorrow, then." With that being said, I turned my back on Andr and went on the way back home.

Ever since that day, every time I was going in the cave, I would meet a smiling Andr waiting for me inside, ready to have a small chat and help me with mining from time to time. A few days had passed and I was already feeling comfier with her, since we had both shared our stories, problems and thought about almost everything. And I think she was feeling the same way. Although, it was getting kind of annoying to have the route 'cave-home, home-cave', plus Andr shouldn't live inside a cave for the rest of her life. So, while we were sitting and eating some food I'd brought from my house, I found the courage and asked:

"Hey, Andr. May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, whatever you have in mind." She answered, giving me the permission to proceed.

"Well, I was thinking for a while… Don't you start disliking living here, in a cave?"

"To be honest, I kind of do." She confessed. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing special. I was just wondering, uuuhhhh… Maybe, would you like to move out with me? I mean, you should have something to call home, am I right?" I suggested. Suddenly, she froze and stared at me for a while, making things a bit awkward.

"You're…you're letting me l-live…in your house?" she asked slightly stuttering.

"You could call it like that." I replied. Then all of a sudden, I fell on my back, with a 2 meter girl hugging me tightly like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you SOOOOOOO much! Finally, I can have a real home now! Oh, I'm so glad you made this come true. I love you SOOOOOOOOO muuuuuuuuuuch!" she shouted over and over again.

"Alright, don't get too excited. Besides, I don't want you to live in such conditions." I tried to calm her down, but it was no use. "Anyway, let me get you to your new place." I stood up, with Andr still hugging me, and headed back home. When we arrived, she was stunned from the view of it.

"It looks so awesome! Did you manage to make all this?" she asked joyfully.

"Well, it still needs a lot of work, until it's completed, but yeah, I made it. Shall we?" I said and opened the door. Once we both got inside, Riley greeted me with a happy bark, while she was smelling Andr around her feet.

"Oh my Gooooood, your puppy looks so cute, I'm going to melt!" she said with a squeaky voice and picked Riley up. She looked to get used to Andr really quickly, compared to me. Immediately, she got herself comfy and slept in her arms.

"You seem to have a talent with animals, don't you?" I asked chuckling.

"Ha ha, it seems like it!" she replied. "By the way, what's her name?"

"Riley. It's not the best name, but it quite fits her."

"Are you kidding? This is a very nice name! You should be proud of thinking it. Anyway, with that being said, where will I sleep?" she asked and turned her head towards me.

"Shit, I forgot about that! Good thing I still got some Wool from a few days ago. Here, let me make you a bed." I said and opened my inventory, picked up the wool and some planks and made Andr's bed. "Here, it's done. Where do you want me to put it?"

"Hmmmm… How about there?" she questioned and pointed at…my room…

"Uuuuhhhhh…Weeeell this is my room, so sorry to bring it up to you."

"Even better! We can be room buddies!" she responded happily.

"Alright, you're the guest…" I said in defeat and placed her bed near mine. "I shall suggest you to get some nap, while I work a bit on the upper floor and the outside. Make yourself comfortable." I let Andr get inside the room and I was about to close it, until she stopped me.

"Uhm, George? What's wrong with your left arm?" she asked with a worried tone on her voice. Curiously, I took a look at my arm and got shocked. Instead of my original tattoo, I had a small tattoo base on the bottom of my top arm, like the one in Far Cry 3, but with a head of an Enderman forming on the left part of it. I looked back at Andr, who was string at my hand with shock and awe.

"You…you're…" she was about to say, but I interrupted her.

"I know, I know. I should have said it to you earlier, but I was busy taking care of you, that I had almost forgot it! It was foolish of me to not mention-…" I was about to explain, but I saw Andr rushing towards me and kissing me. I was looking at her in surprise, blushing a deep red and having no clue what to do. Fortunately, the kiss didn't last long and she quickly backed off a bit and fixed her hair, blushing deeply as well.

"I'm sorry for that… I had no idea what got in my head…" she tried to explain, blushing even deeper every time she was trying to speak. Of course, having no idea of what just happened, I just stood there like a dumbass, making things even worse. I was trying to process the whole situation and stuff, but it was no worth. Eventually, I remembered the job I had to finish, so I tried to make up a "good" excuse to get out of here.

"Uuuuhhhhh… I shall better go… you know…do my stuff… So yeah." I said and quickly closed the door, leaving a quite confused Enderwoman on the other side.

'What the fuck was that?!' I asked myself. 'I technically just met her and she already makes a move? I don't know about this, but I should better reconsider her living with me sometime later. For now…let's say, that none of this ever happened.' I left a small sigh and went upstairs.

*2 and a quarter hours later*

In just about two hours, I managed to: make four new rooms on the upper floor for later use, finally finish the roof, create a small garden and grow some crops, as well as make some chests, because there must be some kind of organizing here. In the meantime, I was taking a look at my bagpack to see if anything was missing and headed inside my room. But there was a tiiiiiiny problem… It seems, that Andr isn't a fan of clothes, especially when it comes to sleeping and, just to give you an idea of the situation (I'm looking at you, horny bastards…), she was only wearing a purple pair of panties and her C cup breasts were in plain sight. Now, in most cases, these kinds of scenery would actually excite me at some point. And, unfortunately, this was no exception. I immediately felt my face turning red from embarrassment and somebody down there enjoying the show… Without losing time, I slowly left my bagpack near the right side of the bed, AKA my side, and I was about to head back outside, but Andr sensed my presence and woke up.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" she asked me half-sleepily.

"I think uuuuhh… about 4 PM…" I answered, desperately trying not to turn around and face her.

"OK." she said again and fell back to sleep. I silently left a big sigh of relief and closed the door behind me. When I was inside the living room, Riley came towards me and, without me saying a word, lied down on her back.

"Oh, now you want to spend some time with me? Come here!" I told her and quickly started rubbing her belly. After about two minutes, I stopped and headed outside. Before I open the door, I turned to Riley and said:

"Make sure Andr's safe in here, alright?" She immediately sat down and gave me a positive bark. I smiled a bit and went outside to the garden. The main construction was over, but some minor details needed to be done here and there, like placing some flowers, making small holes for the water to pass through (Fortunately, the water physics aren't such a big problem, although it still looks weird to see a floating block of water ending up inside a hole.) and place some Torches on the Fences and walls around the house for the night. All of these took me around less than a minute, which was nice. Then, I went towards the forest to cut some Wood and make some more furniture for the rooms. This time, I had a Stone Axe with me to make things easier. But by the time I was about to cut my first tree down, I saw a weird light coming from the inside of my house. I thought it was just the sunlight going through the windows, but it didn't seem to be that, because I had NO windows installed yet. In fact, I didn't even know how to make some! Immediately, I left my Axe on the ground and bashed through the door.

"Andr, are you okay?!" I shouted and headed towards the room. But by the time I was about to open the door, a high-pitched voice was heard coming towards me and, in no time, I was lying on my back with another girl hugging me tightly.

"Master, you already came back!" the girl said and hugged me tighter. I attempted to make an escape, but her grip was way stronger than me. In fact, it was stronger than Andr's!

'What's with tight hugs in this place?' I questioned myself, but I instantly swiped out my thought and asked the new girl instead:

"Who the hell are you and why are you hugging me?!"

"Don't you recognize me, Master? It's me, Riley!" she answered and stood up.

"Bullshit. Riley is a dog and not a… weird looking wolf girl. Except if I'm actually becoming paranoid and I start imagining things." I told her in a mix of frustration and sarcasm at the same time, while I was standing up from the floor as well.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny, Master!" the wolf girl laughed.

"Fine, then. If you really are Riley, where did I find you?" I asked her again with suspicion.

"That's easy! You found me on the forest near my dead brother exactly 8 days, 5 hours and 34 minutes ago." she replied with proud. "Do you believe me now?"

"You have to." Andr joined the conversation, after listening to us, still without her sweatshirt on. I tried once again not to look at her, but I wasn't quick enough and she noticed that. Although, she seemed cool with it. I wonder what kinds of tricks she's hiding up her sleeve, if she had one at the moment. Anyway, while I was desperately struggling to break the "eye" contact, I heard her speaking again. "She's clearly telling the truth. I mean, how does she even remember precisely the time since you found her? Besides, she's not the type of person, who would lie on purpose. Isn't that right, Riley?"

"Mmhm!" 'Riley' shook her head.

"See? There's nothing to worry about, George." Andr added and came closer to me. "So just relax, take a nap and we can talk about this later." I still had my doubts about the whole situation and Andr's actions, but I really needed a nap at the moment. Without saying a word, I headed to my room, closed the door and jumped on the bed. In just a matter of seconds, I had already fallen asleep.

*Author's Note : The picture of the Leather item is visible for some reason, when I tried upolading the chapter, so I had to delete it.


	4. Chapter 2 : Unfortunate Events

**Hey, guys. So, before the chapter begins, I just wanted to say, that this specific chapter isn't as big as I expected it to be. I don't really know what the cause of it is, but I'll try to write more the next time. With that being said, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2: "Magical" Turn of Events

(George's PoV)

I can't really remember anything during my sleep, but something started bugging me ever since. At first, I was running with all my strength and looking behind my back once in a while. I could notice a dark aura following me in a very fast pace and a pair of white eyes all over the deep and dark ends of the forest. I could also hear a deep, mysterious and threatening voice saying over and over again:

"I know who you are. I know what your purpose here is. I know way more about you than you do about me. I can't allow someone like you live here for long…"

Those words were echoing in every single part of the forest. But once they came to my ears, the whole scenery began changing. The ground started to break apart, with me struggling to stay on top, but without success. I slipped from the edge of a giant part of floating land and began falling to what I thought my eternal doom. Although, something felt really weird. The solid parts of the ground were slowly changing to liquid lava, which burned neither the trees nor the grass. Once this 'transformation' was over, I noticed a big lake beneath me. I tried to hold my breath, but no air was staying in my lungs. As a result, when I was covered with the cold waters of the lake, I began drowning and feeling my field of vision getting darker and darker. By the time I thought I was gone for good, I quickly opened my eyes and came back to reality.

Cold sweat was all over my forehead and my breaths were short and quick. In other words, this "dream" scared the shit out of me so much, that I thought everything was happening for real. It was the first time I was frightened by a nightmare after all those years. I tried to raise my right hand and clean my forehead from the sweat, but it felt too heavy to move. I slowly turned my head to my right and noticed Andr, but in a very embarrassing position. It wasn't the fact, that she was completely naked this time, but that she was hugging my arm and covering her private parts with it! With a deep red colored face, I tried to slowly force her to let me loose. But when I made my first attempt, a small moan came out of her mouth, making me become fully embarrassed. No matter how hard I was trying to free my hand, her grip and moans were blocking me from doing so. In the end, she twitched a bit intensely and started softly panting. So, I just gave up and sighed deeply. In the meantime, I was curious to see the cause behind her small moans and turned around once more to find out. Apparently, my fingers were rubbing her female parts, causing her to have tiny portions of pleasure… And on top of that, Andr seemed to be a little bit **too** excited, because my fingers were also covered in a weird, sticky liquid (You might already know what that was…Yeah…) as well. I was about to swear at that moment, but Andr's slight grunt of sleepiness interrupted me.

'Well, I guess I'm gone for good now…' I thought to myself and swallowed nervously.

"Good evening, George." Her cute lips said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah, I did, although I had no idea t-that you would sleep with me as well…" I answered, trying not to mention the whole thing with my hand.

"Hm hm! I like it, when you try to not look embarrassed." She smiled and got up, still looking at me. At that moment, her breasts were in plain sight, something that I couldn't notice first. Then I remembered about my right hand and moved it away from her. It was still kind of sticky and that would be a serious problem, if she noticed that.

"What's wrong with your fingers?" she eventually asked, pointing at my fingers. Those words felt like a shredding bullet in the balls.

'Shit! What do I have to answer now?!' I thought to myself nervously, thinking of a quick excuse to make up.

"While I was trying to get you off my hand, I accidentally rubbed you and you came on my fingers." I ultimately said.

'. . . WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEEE?! WHY DID I EVEN SAY THIS SHIT OUT LOUD?! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHY AM I SUCH A DUMBASS?!' I screamed inside my head, rethinking the 'excuse' I just told her. That was, by far, the worst thing I could ever say in front of a girl. If I was having my pistol with me, I would unload a full magazine on my head right now, just so that I could get out of this mess.

I instantly lowered my head, being completely embarrassed with my actions. I couldn't think of Andr's reaction after hearing this.

'Oh God, she's going to hate me for sure after that!' I said in my head and kept looking down to the bed sheets, refusing to look at Andr in the eyes and take responsibility like a man. In fact, I had no courage to do so after the incident.

"That's fine." Andr broke the silence with a casual tone. Immediately, I raised my head and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Eh?" was all I managed to ask.

"It's fine. In fact, it was expected to happen this way." She explained. "When I saw you sleeping in the room, I couldn't help it, but sleep on your side. Plus, your arm started shining for a bit and I wanted to see what it was. And eventually, I slept on your arm. So, you could say it's my fault as well. Although…" she stopped there and blushed a little bit. "It felt kinda good…"

I didn't say anything in advance. Instead, I looked at her with my mouth wide open like a retard.

"H-How can you be so casual about this?" I eventually asked her in confusion.

"It's just how things work here! Nothing sex-related is considered unusual in this world." She answered and winked at me. In the meantime, she got dressed and left the room, with me frozen on top of the bed, trying to process the whole thing she just said.

"Huh?"

*10 minutes later*

When I was about to pick up my M4 and head outside to continue the job I was supposed to be doing, Riley stopped me in front of the door, with her hands blocking both sides.

"Where are you going, Master?" she asked in concern.

"I'm going to continue what I was supposed to be doing in the first place. Cut some Wood, mine some Ores and head back home. Now, is the interrogation thing over?" I asked back and headed to pass her, but she blocked me again.

"One more question. Why does your right hand smell weird?" she said again. I looked at her with a confused face and looked at my hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I answered quickly.

"Your hand's scent isn't the same as before. In fact, it has Miss Andr's scent on it. What did you do to her?" she asked once more, with a more aggressive style this time. Instantly, I realized what she meant.

"Eeehhhh… Well, uuuhh-… Wait a minute! Don't you think you ask too much?" I asked in frustration, trying to change the subject. It worked, but the results weren't very appealing.

"I'm sorry, Master… I was just curious and I wanted to know. I'm sorry… Don't be mean to me…" Riley lowered her ears and tail, looked at the ground and formed a sad look on her face. For a moment, I thought a tear had formed from her eyes and dropped on the floor. Feeling guilty for this situation, I came closer to her and softly pet her on the head with my left hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. It's just… some things are not to be forced out, OK? I will eventually answer your question, once I feel it's the right time. Is that fine with you?" I asked with a slight smile. She looked at me in the eyes, her ears raised and smiled as well.

"Yes, Master." She obeyed and moved out of the way, so I could go outside at last.

'Now, where was I? Oh, right! I was about to cut that last tree.' I thought to myself, found my Axe I'd left on the tree and started cutting.

*40 minutes later*

The good part of the job was, that the supplies would surely last for a month or so, plus I found a bunch of Diamonds scattered around the cave and inside some Spawn Rooms' chests (or at least that's how I call those rooms). I read in the guide, that those ores are the most powerful and durable, but also the hardest to find. Guess I was really lucky with that. Once again being proud of my work, I was about to head back home, until I heard the sound of bones around the area. I looked up and I noticed, that it was already night.

"Shit, the mobs should be spawning any minute now. I shall better hurry." I said to myself and started running back home. When I was finally seeing it in the distance, a sound of an arrow passed beside my ear. I turned around to see a group of 7 Skeletons, aiming their Bows at me. Immediately, I grabbed a Semtex Grenade, pulled the pin and threw it towards them. It got stuck in one of them, resulting it to blow in million bone pieces and damaging the others. In the meantime, I drew my DEagle and fired a couple of shots on the rest of the Skeletons. They all got hit, but only 2 dropped dead and vanished. The remaining ones drew their Bows to the max and began firing Arrows to my position. With some quick maneuvers, I managed to dodge them all without a scratch. That's when they stopped aiming and turned behind them. Confused as I was, I stopped for a moment, trying not to let my guard down. Then, a shadow appeared from inside the forest, coming towards my way.

"Who is this and what is the meaning of this?" I asked with a demanding tone. The shadow's place took a grey-hooded woman, whose face was really hard to see, because of the lack of light. Although, I could notice a slight grin under the hood.

"So you are the so called 'hero', the prophecy was talking about? Hmm, you look way worse than I expected you to be." The woman answered.

"OK, that was really rude. But what could one expect from somebody appearing from the shadows of the woods, trying to mimic a villain from a cheap movie?" I replied sarcastically.

"H-Hey, I worked a lot on finding the right moment to do so!" she said in plain frustration and pointed her finger at me. "So you better respect that, or else…"

"Come on, ma'am. How can I be afraid of you, after what just happened? You do realize that the whole thing is a plain joke, right? Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go do stuff that are actually worth my time." I said back and turned my back on the woman. But while I was about to move forward, I felt her presence right behind me. I sighed and turned back around to see the tip of an arrow pointing right at my head. This time, I had a better look of that woman's facial characteristics. Her eyes were a dark grey, with a tone of light grey near the center, while her skin was a pale mixture of cream and very light grey and her hair being completely black. Although, even if she looked like 20-25, her lips were soft red, giving her a more youthful overall. If there was somebody to compare her with in terms of face and body, that would be Snow White, but with the woman having a larger chest, around D to DD cup, perhaps? I was about to speak, but she surpassed me.

"Just because I don't intend to fight you, it doesn't mean I'm not capable of kicking your sorry ass. You hear me, tough guy? Also, stop looking at me. I hate being watched by men." She broke the silence.

'Where have I heard that one before?' I asked myself, but eventually replied:

"All right. I have to admit, it was a dick move from me to talk to you like that. So all I have to say is, I'm sorry. Now, may I have the permission to leave?"

"Not yet. I want to know your name first." She lowered her Bow and said.

"George." I told her quickly, just so I could finally leave.

"Mine's Ashley. I will let you leave for now, but I will have my eye on you," she eventually warned me, turned around and went back inside the trees, with the Skeletons following her. Before I head back home, I whispered to myself.

"Now that's a chick I would love to bang."


	5. Chapter 3: Making New Allies

**Chapter 3: Making New Allies**

(George's PoV)

It's been a half month since I was brought to this world. Ever since then, I was nervous by the thought of living here for the rest of my life, alone and away from civilization. But as the days were passing, this thought started fading more and more. And that's because I was lucky enough to meet Andr and Riley. I must say, it's not the easiest thing to get used to a girl's habits (Talk about two…), but it has its perks in the end. I always have their company and help, plus I don't feel so lonely like I used to. Although, ever since I met Ashley that night, I feel like I want to see her again. I want to know more things about her, because she might be a one-time chance. And in this world, you must never leave one-time chances to go. That's why I decided one day to go and do some scouting around the area. But first, I had to force Andr to let go off my hand and get off the bed. Once this was over (after several moans and struggles), I was about to get up, but something heavy wasn't letting me to. I looked down the blankets and saw Riley, snoozing on top of me. I immediately turned red and leaned a bit to my left side. Fortunately, nothing "naughty" occurred, while I was sleeping. I left a sigh of relief and softly poked Riley on the head. She then slowly opened her big, brown eyes, rubbed them for a little bit and turned towards me.

"Good morning, Master!" she silently told me and gave me a smile.

"Morning, Riley. Did you sleep well?" I asked with the same voice tone as hers.

"Mhm!" she shook her head and sat on the left side of the bed, with her smile still on her lips.

'Man, why couldn't I have this type of morning back in the real world?' I thought to myself and stroke her ears. She seemed to like it, thus she quickly jumped and gave me a tight hug, without realizing that Andr was sleeping on the other side.

"What's with the bumps…?" she asked half-sleepily and stretched a bit.

"Morning to you as well, Andr." I said and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah…" was all that she said, before turning her back on me and falling back to sleep.

'What can I do with you?' I thought and got up from the bed. I stretched a little bit as well, covered Andr with the whole blanket, receiving a small smile in the process, and headed outside of the room, with Riley following me suit.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" I turned around and asked her.

"Hmmm, do we have any meat left?" she curiously asked back.

"I think we do. Hold on a sec." I answered and went upstairs, where the chests were placed. I took a look inside all of them and found a couple of Cooked Pork and some loaves of Bread.

"They will do!" I said to myself and grabbed both ingredients. Then, I walked downstairs and left them on the kitchen table. In the meantime, Riley locked her eyes on my hands, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Master, what do you plan on doing?" she eventually asked.

"You'll see…" I grinned and said, while I was cutting the Bread in pieces.

*4 minutes later*

"Well, here you go! It's nothing special, but it will keep you up for the time being." I said and placed some Sandwiches in front of her. She inspected them for a bit, smelled them and then grabbed one and took a small bite. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she started mowing down the sandwich without stopping. When she finished the first one, she rushed and took another one and ate it with the same speed as before. In just a matter of seconds, no sandwich was left to be seen.

"It was really yummy! What was it?" she turned to me and asked.

"It's a sandwich. Well, 'was'." I told her and started eating my sandwich as well. Once I was done too, I grabbed my guns and said:

"I will go scout the area for a little bit. Keep an eye on Andr and pay attention to what I'm about to say: Don't. Eat. The sandwiches. Those are for Andr, OK?" Riley shook her head and sat on the sofa. I closed the door behind me, took a big breath and began walking.

*55 minutes later*

"Damn, there's nothing new around here… I guess I have to make a new house somewhere further from the forest." I sighed in disappointment and I was about to head home, until I heard loud talking in the distance. Curiously, I started running towards the sound, while I was looking around for something familiar. Strangely enough, I couldn't find anything, so I kept going towards the source of the noise. Eventually, I came close enough to see a big village, with hundreds of people crossing its streets. I stood still for a moment and took a look around me. The buildings were impressively tall and various, in terms of structure.

"Wow…Was all this near my home and I had no idea about it?" I talked to myself and walked towards the crowd.

Wherever I was turning, I was surrounded by houses and shops and God knows what else. The smell of freshly baked bread and cooked meat, the voices of the customers and shop owners' talking to each other, the liveliness of this place was… amazing. Suddenly, I noticed a small shop in the corner of the street, with the label writing 'The War Pig'. It seemed interesting, so I decided to go and check it out. When I went inside, tons of different guns were placed carefully on the walls and tables, all of them catching my interest. Then, I noticed a teenager, around 15 or 16, with brown curly hair, sitting on the cashier table. He didn't seem to notice me, so I came closer to him and waved at him. All of a sudden, he got up, like he was hit by a lightning, and said joyfully:

"Welcome to 'The War Pig', where weapons are made from heroes to heroes! How may I be of assistance?"

"Hey. I was just looking at your creations over here and I have to say, you have a really great crafting hand."

"Oh no, I'm not the one, who makes those. Arne is. Would you like to talk to him in person?" He asked me.

"Well, if he has the time to do so, sure." I agreed and sat down on a nearby chair. On my left, there was a gold-plated M1911, with what seemed to be custom-made 9mm bullets lying around it. I looked around the room for a bit to see if it was clear and I picked the pistol up. It felt really light for the fact, that it was gold-plated, which was a really good thing. I looked between the sights and aimed towards the bell on the door. I really wanted to shoot it, but I had no intention to cause any trouble, so I left it back to its place.

"I see you like my artwork, don't you?" I heard a voice talking to me. Immediately, I stood up and looked at the person talking to me. From the looks of it, he seemed to be from Norway or Sweden. I could tell that from his blonde/brown hair, his green/light blue eyes and his white skin. Only the beard and moustache were missing to complete the 'stereotypical Viking look'.

"Hell yeah I do! Those guns look way cooler than mine, plus they have a more aggressive feeling, when you hold them." I explained.

"I see… Then, would you mind me taking a look at your guns?" he asked once again.

"Sure, go ahead!" I answered and left my M4 and DEagle on the cashier table. The man took a look at both guns and picked them up. He inspected them a bit more and then left them back on the table.

"Hmmmm… Silenced custom M4A4 w/ Holographic Sight, Forward Grip and 5.56x45mm NATO Fast Injection-Extended Magazine, as well as a silver-plated Desert Eagle w/ Fore Grip, custom Red Dot Sight and Extended .44 Magnum Extended Magazine. Not bad, if you ask me. They surely need some slight modifications on the handling and accuracy, but they are a good combo overall. How much do you sell them?" he eventually asked me.

"Uuuhhhh, I don't…" I silently responded.

"I see… Fine, then, how about this? You can get 2 guns and a knife of your choice, including the upgrades and attachments I will add on them, and they'll be my treat. How does that sound?" he offered me with a smile.

"I don't know. That trade seems a bit unfair, doesn't it?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Nah, don't worry about that. Besides, you are the first customer I've had in months! I must satisfy you as much as I can, right?" he insisted.

"Well, if you put it that way… Alright, then! I would like that G3 over there, with Red Dot Sight, Laser Sight, Forward Grip and Extended/Fast Injection Mags attached to it, as well as this AUG with ACOG Sight, Comfort Stock and Fast Injection Mags. For a knife, I think I will stick with what I had." I replied and showed him my M9 Bayonet with a bit of pride.

"It's settled, then! Both your orders will be ready in about half an hour. In the meantime, Christopher over here will guide you to the village. By the by, since I forgot to introduce myself in the first place, my name is Arne. Nice to meet you..." Arne stopped his sentence, giving me the opportunity to introduce myself as well.

"George." I continued his words.

"George… I'll try to remember your name next time. Until my work is done, have fun seeing the sites! And whenever you want an upgrade or a helping hand, in general, you know my place." Arne eventually told me and went back to his workshop. Then, Christopher gave me a soft pat on the shoulder and waved me to follow him. Of course, I followed suit.

*40 minutes later*

"Holy shit, this place is amazing!" I told Chris, when he finished touring me around.

"Heh, that's nothing compared to the City!" he replied and laughed, as he got inside the shop. Arne was still on the workshop, but he heard the doorbell and came holding my 'factory new' guns.

"Hey, you came just in time! I know I got late from the estimated time of crafting, but I wanted to perfect both guns for you. So, go ahead and try them!" he said and left the guns on the table. I started off with the G3, which looked exactly like I expected it to be. The sights were very easy to use, the handle was very comfortable and the Blue/Black Digital combo was looking sick. I then proceeded to the AUG, which I had some doubts about it, since it is a Bullpup weapon. Fortunately, nothing about it was unusual. In fact, it was exactly like a normal AUG, but with smaller barrel and detachable stock. Also, it had a Red Dragon paintjob extended from the stock to the barrel, giving the gun another plus from me.

"Those look sick, Arne! Thanks for making them. But how did it take you so fast to make them?" I eventually asked.

"Easy! I just buy the parts that fit for each weapon and I just add some specific essences on the metal parts, build and paint them. I don't actually create the parts from scratch, if that's what you're asking." He replied.

"Oh, I see… Still, your job is great, dude! You should share with me your tricks sometime." I responded and laughed a bit. Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from outside and a line of blood splashed on the window.

"Guys, I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" I asked nervously, waiting for a response from the others. Immediately, Chris turned to me and asked:

"Wait, you didn't know?!"

"Know what exactly?" I asked back, with a sign of confusion on my face.

"There's this guild, which attacks villages for loot and own amusement. I had heard of them raiding some villages, but I had no idea they would come here as well!" Arne answered and rushed to his workshop. In a matter of seconds, he was back in the room with an M40A5 on the right hand and a bag of magazines on the left. He left the bag on the table and waved me to grab some and load my guns. I nodded and quickly armed myself with a bunch of mags for the G3, while Chris was bringing me some mags for the AUG as well.

"Chris, I want you to stay behind and guard the shop. George, follow me. This is going to be a tough night for sure…" Arne ordered us, while he was heading outside.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted and ran towards him. Once we were both outside, I widened my eyes and my jaw dropped. The whole village was burst into giant flames and dozens of people were running around, screaming in agony, while green-dressed men with red and blue bandanas holding different kinds of weapons were destroying and slaying anyone and anything on their path. After all those years in the battlefield, I had never witnessed such horror and pain in one sight…

"Hey, are you deaf?! Start shooting, or else those freaks will tear you for good!" Arne brought me back to my senses and started shooting towards the bandits' position. With just three shots, five of them were already dead. Then the remaining ones turned towards us and started attacking back with all they've got.

Some of them tried to attack in close combat, but instead each one of them got a bullet in the head from my G3. Then, more of them started appearing out of every corner, trying to circle me, but it was no use. They'd already met their God one day earlier. Eventually, some of them started fleeing the battleground, since they realized the trouble they were into. Although, about a dozen of them still stayed and continued attacking both me and Arne from both sides. What we didn't know, though, was that those guys had brought guns as well, compared to the other bandits. Fortunately for us, we managed to find some cover, before they start spraying their lead everywhere. I was about to shoot back, but a bullet managed to hit me on the leg, leaving me not able to walk. I wanted to shout from the pain it caused me so bad, but instead I bit my lower lip and fell down. I could hear Arne shouting my name from the opposite side, but the gunfire was blocking the sound of his voice. While down on the ground, I drew my G3 once again and started shooting again, drawing the bandits' attention towards me. This time, only 7 were left, but they were all shooting towards me. Some of the bullets found their target either on the chest or the arms, but I was still able to shoot back. Suddenly, while I was still spraying my bullets to the bandits, I felt my whole body heavier and heavier and my vision fading away. Immediately, I left my gun down and just stood there, heavily wounded and not being able to do anything but weakly see the environment around me. I thought I was eventually left for dead, until I saw a pair of boots walking in front of me and a man waving his hand towards me. Then, everything went plain black.


	6. Chapter 4 : Silence in The Snow (Pt 1)

Chapter 4: Silence in The Snow (Pt. 1)

(George's PoV)

Once again, I thought I was a goner. Everything felt exactly like a déja vù of that night about two weeks ago... The same situation, the same weird, but calming feeling of death one step away from me, all of those things were an accurate copy of that night. Although, this time was different. I knew I wouldn't experience this for the last time. I knew I would survive to end up in the same state many times more. And I was correct...

I slowly opened my eyes, my whole body still aching from yesterday's ambush. I tried to move my head and see my surroundings, but it felt too difficult. It seemed I hadn't recovered completely yet, even if the wounds had healed to the max and I was physically good as new. Then, I remembered Arne and the pair of boots walking in front of me. That's when the room's door opened and the woman I had met on the woods appeared, with the company of two guards with skeleton masks and an H&K G36B on each one's hands.

"So, you finally decided to join us back to the world of th living." she said, once she closed the door behind her and turned towards my bed.

"Yeah, it seems so... Ashley, right?" I answered with a question in the end, in order to confirm her name. She nodded and continued talking:

"The one and only. I saw what happened to the village three days ago. You and the weaponsmith friend of yours seem to handle things well on your own, except the fact of you almost dying there."

'Wait, three days?! I was in a coma for so goddamn long? Man, the girls must be worried to death!' I thought to myself. I was about to talk back, but Ashley interrupted me.

"If you want to know what happened to Andr and Riley, don't worry. They're both here and waiting for you, as well as Mr. Arne." She told me, like she read my mind or something.

In the meantime, I tried to get off the bed, but my arms were too weak to hold my weight and push me up. Immediately, Ashley rushed to help me, but I refused at first. But since I couldn't get up by myself, I sighed and eventually let her pick me up and lead me to the girls. Once we reached the main hall, I got struck by two pairs of hands around my neck and waist. If those hands weren't Andr's and Riley's, I would had screamed in pain at the moment.

"Hey, girls. Sorry for making you worry..." I tried to apologize, but Riley stopped me.

"That's OK, Master. At least you came back to us." She said.

"Riley's right. Since you're safe and sound, it's enough for both of us." Andr added and a tear formed on her purple eyes.

'Man, I feel like a dick right now...' I thought and hugged both of them back. We eventually just stood there for God knows how long. Despite the pain the hugs were causing me, I wanted this moment to last forever. Unfortunately, Ashley seperated us and took the opportunity to speak:

"Alright. Since I was generous enough to hospitalize you here and treat your injuries, it's time for you to pay me back."

"Sheesh, well that came out of the blue." I replied in frustration. "So what's the catch?"

"I was informed, that one of my best men was captured by an organized team of rogue soldiers, calling themselves 'The Battle Cats'. He was located on the Snow Biome, around 100km away from here."

"100km?! And you expect me to last for that long? (That's what he said...)" I asked way more frustrated than before.

"Then in that case, how about you become my personal servant for three months? That excludes food, a place to live and other expenses." She asked once again, with a big grin on her face.

"...On the other hand, a little bit of exercise wouldn't be THAT harmful." I responded with a little bit of fright. 'Although, it would be sick to see her naked at least once during that period.'

"Then, it's settled. Get yourself some supplies for the trip and put some thick clothes on. This is going to be a looooong trip..." Ashley clapped her hands and said, while she was emphasizing the word 'long'. Once the conversation was over, she turned around and headed to what seemed to be her room.

'Well, I guess I should get prepared as well.' I thought and went to ask a guard or directions.

*25 minutes later*

Fortunately for me, one of Ashley's guards had a winter jacket with many pockets, which would turn out to be very useful in a Snow Biome. Also, I was again lucky enough to fit in the jacket like it was mine in the first place. When I was done with the clothing, I was about to go to the Armory and organize my ammunition, until I heard a weak humming from the end of the hallway on my right. I knew I wasn't supposed to sneak in others' rooms, inside their homes, but my curiosity ultimately overwhelmed me, despite my mind's efforts to ignore it. I looked around the hallway and, when I was sure nobody was there, I slowly opened the door and got inside the room. Only if I knew whose room that was...

By the time I 'invaded' in the room, I noticed that the humming was way louder and there were vapors of warm water coming under the bathroom. Then, flash passed through my head and I realised where I was. Yes, it was Ashley's room...

'Shit! If Ashley sees me in here, I will get in such big trouble!' I thought and gulped. Suddenly, the humming stopped and the doorknob started slightly shaking. Of course, by just standing there like a retard would definitely make me look like a pervert and cause me a lot of trouble, so I had to do something,while I still could. Being extremely panicked, I looked around for an easy and unnoticable hiding spot. And what would the best spot be, if it wasn't the blank space under the bed? (Note: ANYTHING ELSE!) Without losing much time, I quickly went prone and hid under the bed to the best of my abilities. In the meantime, the bathroom's door opened and tons of vapored water began flowing throughout the room. And once the room was clear again, I saw Ashley with a wet towel around her chest and hips.

'Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shhhhiiiiiiiit!'

I said inside my head, while Ashley's footsteps were coming closer and closer to my position, forcing me to hold my breath and stay silent fo as long as I could. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and the towel around Ashley fell to the floor. Immediately, my manly insticts kicked in, desparately begging my eyes to take a quick peek of the beauty, which was standing on the other side of the room. I tried my best to ease the urges, but eventually I bowed and took a look towards Ashley. Her Double Ds were looking so smooth and round, that I could grope and suck them as much as I want and they would still stay the same. As far goes for her behind, they were looking soft and very vulnerable when hroped as well!

'Damn, why would SHE have to be born with such an appealing and challenging body?!' I thought to myself in frustration, unintentionally ignoring her, fully clothed with a pair of small shorts and a top barely covering the bottom of her chest this time, moving towards the door leading to the hallway in the process. After I escaped from my thoughts, I looked around for her, but I saw nothing around the bedroom. I left a sigh of relief, went back on my feet and streched a bit. Only if I knew, that Ashley hadn't actually left th room, but she was standing near it, with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here. A pervy bastard spying on a girl he just met..." she said and started walking towards me slowly.

"H-Hey, Ashley... I know h-how this looks like, but p-please let me explain, OK?" I replied nervously, backing off with each step of hers.

"And say what? That you wanted to rape me, while I was in the bathroom or some shit? Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but I won't bite." She continued with her nonsense and continued walking towards me, getting more aggressive with each individual step.

Eventually, she had cornered me on a wall like a predator preparing to attack its unsuspicious prey. In the meantime, she twiched her right wrist a bit and something shiny appeared from the bottom of her sleeve. I tried to see what that was, but she was hiding it well. My heart began beating faster and faster from fear of what would happen next. Suddenly, Ashley dashed to my position, catching me off guard and moving her wrist to my neck. Having nothing to do about it, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevidable, which in that case was my death from her hand. But nothing happened. Instead, I felt something metal touching my throat, causing me to open my eyes slowly. That metal object was a blade. A HIDDEN blade to be exact. And the tip of it was dangerously close to my neck, ready to slash me at any time. I turned my eyes on Ashley, then back on the blade. When I saw it a second time, it had a hood emblem on the bottom of the blade, where I noticed a whole mechanism controlling it. Immediately, I knew what was going on. But when I was about to open my mouth, Ashley pushed the blade closer to me, stopping me in an instant.

"I know what you're thinking. And yes, I am a part of them. That's why I suggest you to keep this secret between us. Or else..." she lowered her blade to my crotch and continued: "Your little friend over here will lose his might forever. Is that clear?"

I nodded slowly, without saying a word. That gesture seemed to satisfy her, because she hid her blade back on her sleeve and left the room. Once she closed the door behind her, I sat down on the floor, with my back against the wall Ashley had cornered me on.

'If Ashley is indeed a part of the Assassins, then that means they do exist... I have to be a part of them and learn more about h story behind them ASAP. The problem is: how?' I sai in my ead and looked outside the window. The sun had started hiding behind the hills, while the sky turned to a mixture of orange, yellow, red and blue. It was a beautiful sight, that flowed my mind with joy and courage.

'Well, time to go...'

 **Wow, would you look at that! It seems that our hero discovered a secret association, hidden under the world's nose all this time! I wonder how this reveal will affect him in he future... Hey guys, Medic here. Sorry for not uploading so long a new chapter, but I was on a Christmas trip, so you all know how these things go... Anyway, I wish you all merry Christmas and a happy new year! With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and, if you do,don't forget to leave a review down below or on a PM, it helps me out a TON. Once again, I wish you all a new year with more content to be shown. Medic out!**


	7. Chapter 4 : Silence in The Snow (Pt 2)

**Hey, guys, Medic here. So, before the story begins, I sincerely apologize to every single one of you guys for my lack of inactivity on the story, but I had a lot of work on my school recently and I still do, but you already know I try my best to upload as many chapters as I can. So, just a friendly reminder, that neither me nore the story are not dead yet, plus I will make a big comeback soon enough!. In the meantime, stick around, as I prepare more adventures and MISadventures for out little upcoming hero over here. Medic over and out.**

 **Chapter 4: Silence in The Snow (Pt. 2)**

(Third Person's PoV)

With those thoughts inside his head, George left a sigh, got back on his feet and went back to the hallway. In front of the door, a guard was standing with his arms crossed and his left foot hitting the floor continuously. He was about half a head taller than George and very muscular-looking, whose appearance was kind of frightening at first sight.

"Finally, you're done. Follow me. Sir needs to have a word with you." He said with a slight mixture of disgust and frustration, once he saw our protagonist leaving Ashley's bedroom. Then, he shook his head to the left and started walking, with George following suit. When they went upstairs, the guard pointed a room in front of the staircase and slowly left.

'This is not looking good, but it's Ashley's father we're talking about! I guess I have no other choice, but to meet him…' George thought and went in front of the double door. He was about to knock, but he cowered out for a moment. Eventually, he got a deep breath and knocked three times, hoping for the best.

"Come in!" a voice was heard from the other side of the doors, giving George the opportunity to slowly open the doors, just wide enough to see a man in a red robe, standing in front of a burning fireplace.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." the man said, encouraging our hero to get inside. Once the doors were closed, the man began talking:

"So, you're the person Ashley was telling me about. She also told me, that you are referred to as "The Chosen One". Is that correct?" His voice was deep and sounding familiar to George, but he couldn't remember whose voice was that.

"Y-yes, sir. Although, I don't know a lot about it but, as far as I've heard, I meet the requirements to be that guy." George said a bit nervously, while coming closer to the old man.

"Hey, why the nervousness? Come on, don't be shy. Take as seat and make yourself at home!" the old man noticed and replied warmly. "Besides, I would like to learn more about you. So we're going to be here for a while."

"Thank you for your kindness, sir, but I must escort Ashley to her missing soldier as soon as possible! Who knows what those bastards could have done him so far?" George declined the offer, gaining more confident with each word. "And excuse me for my language, but I can not allow someone out there getting hurt, even if that person was my worst enemy… With all the respect, sir, we should better delay that for some other time."

"Hmm… A fighter of justice, I see. Just like I remember you, George. But there's a little problem here…"the man spoke back and slowly turned around. "An old friend would like to say hi before you leave…" Once the man was facing George, he left a small grin and continued:

"Hello again, George. We meet again."

The moustache, the wound on the left eye, the wrinkles on his face and the dead look of his eyes… No, it couldn't be!

"Shepherd!" George yelled and quickly reached for his pistol, but he forgot it wasn't on its place. "I thought you were dead! Soap knifed you in the eye, for fuck's sake!"

"That's true, first and foremost. But you forgot a small detail here; just like you, great or upcoming names in history [1], when they die, they come in this world, as never-aging bodies. Although, they can still feel pain and die. And once you're dead here, you're dead for good… The good part of this story is that it applies to people, who were very famous or had the requirements to become popular. But there was a prophecy, back before I arrive here, which was talking about a man capable and powerful enough to change everything. And when I heard about you, I had a feeling that you would be the one." Shepherd said, with the grin still on his lips.

"Cut the bullshit, Shepherd. You are no worth of coming here after what you did to the world, OUR world. Now, Soap's about to die, a whole country is about to fall and Makarov is still out there! And it's YOUR goddamn fault for this!" George snarled with all his might. "Me and Allen trusted you back then…"

"Oh, Joseph. He was a good man. A soldier, willing to do anything to serve his country. Even become one of the enemies under everyone's noses. Too bad he died so ingloriously. He would be a good member of my elite troops. But then you arrived. After Joseph's death, a better soldier appeared out of nowhere, ready to repla-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" George shouted even harder. "I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit, OK?! You killed Allen, because you KNEW he would ruin your plans! And what was the best way to execute him without getting even the smallest amount of blood in your hands? That's right, you worked with Makarov and, from an example of patriarchy, you became your own country's traitor. And all of that, because you wanted power. If Soap managed to kill you with a throwing knife, then it will be easy for me to blow your brains out."

"Well, it did take you some time to realize all this. But it would be a shame, if you were the only one knowing about my secrets, right?" Shepherd applauded and reached his hand to the fireplace, trying to grab a knife left there, without George noticing. Unfortunately for him, he did notice the movement, so he had to find something and defend himself or disarm Shepherd. Suddenly, George remembered about his knife and he took a fast look at his vest. Luckily for him, the knife wasn't removed from its pocket.

'Nice!' he thought with joy, while he was drawing it to show itself. In the meantime, Shepherd realized what was going on and he tried to grab his knife quickly as well, but he accidentally slipped and threw the knife away. While he was attempting to hold on the corner of the fireplace, George left a war cry and stabbed Shepherd on the right hand. His enemy shouted in pain, as he was trying to punch the man holding the knife with his other hand. But, as it turned out, the exact opposite occurred, with George hitting his old superior with all the strength of his fists. After about a minute of unforgiving punching, George stopped from exhaustion and drew his knife out of Shepherd's hand, leaving him paralyzed from the pain he had received. In the meantime, he took a look at the hand he just stabbed and he noticed a small, silver ring with a red cross on its center. He got shocked for a moment, but he swiped his thoughts away and said:

"So, not only you exist, but also you're a member of the Templar Order. How low could you ever go, you miserable and corrupted man?" Immediately, George grabbed the old man from his robe and dragged him close to his face. "I don't know what will happen after this event, but I will tell you this. No matter how hard you and your little Templar friends try to kill me, I'll always be haunting you down, until I get your last breath out of your lungs with my own, bare hands. And if you ever, EVER say anything to Ashley, I swear to God, I will cut your head off and take it as my personal souvenir. Are we clear?" All that he got as an answer was a spit of blood on his face, forcing him to let Shepherd go and clean himself up. With an evil grin of victory, George left the room, with a seriously injured father behind him and a small stain of blood on his knife's pocket, while guards rushed in to take care of their master.

(George's PoV)

'That bastard… How dare he call himself a human after doing such evil things to his own kind? Not only he betrays his own men, but also joins the Templar Order? Now come to think of it, this gives me another reason to kill him. Still, I don't want to let Ashley know anything about it yet. In the meantime, I shall better focus on the mission and nothing else.' I thought to myself, as I was exiting the room and heading towards the main hall. I saw Ashley, Andr and Riley sitting on the couches and probably chatting about something I tried to learn, but couldn't understand. It seemed that none of them heard the mess going on in Shepherd's room, so I had that out of their way. When I was close enough to them to realize my presence, Ashley got up and told me with a frustrated tone:

"You're late. I should have expected you to arrive about half an hour ago, but no. You decided to take your time instead and come whenever you feel like it. Is that correct?"

"Nope! Your father called me to chat with him. Seems like an interesting man." I told her half the truth of the story. But once he heard me mentioning her father, she became serious and asked:

"D-Dad called you personally? But why?"

"I just told you, he wanted to have a word with me. Also, he told me to protect you no matter what happens." I kept on lying. I thought she would get suspicious on my words, but instead, she blushed a bit and whispered:

"H-he did…? Wow… I-I didn't expect him to become this protective." Suddenly, she took her original, dominating look and continued: "Anyway, we shall better get prepared as fast as we can. We have lost way too much time already. Now, I want you to follow me to the Armory, OK? On the way there, don't try to do anything weird, or else I will cut your arms off!" With that being said, she turned her back on me and started walking back on the hallway. It took me for a bit to understand what she meant by 'weird' and, once I did (eventually), I started running behind her.

*4 minutes later*

"Wow, your house is huge. Did I tell that to you, ever since I was brought here?" I said to Ashley, trying to break the silence.

"No." was all I received from her lips.

"Damn, you sure are laconic, aren't you?" I asked with a bit of frustration.

"Yes." she said quickly once again. "Anyway, here's the Armory. Take whatever you want and do it quickly. I want you to be ready in about 5 minutes. After that, I will just leave you behind and do the mission by myself. I will be waiting outside." she added and showed me the Armory with a movement of her arm.

"Got it, Boss." I teased her a bit and chuckled, but all I got was an 'I'm going to kill you, if you ever joke like that' look with her eyes. I sighed and slowly opened the door in front of me. By the time I stepped my foot on the room, I was surrounded by tons of weapons and armor on different places of the four walls around me. From 9mm pistols to even the smallest gadgets, that only the military could order.

'Damn you, Shepherd. Who knows how much blood you spilled, in order to get all of this?' I thought to myself and walked closer to the AR (Assault Rifle) section. There were a lot of nice guns lying around, but the one that caught my eye was a 7.62x51mm M14 EBR with a Laser Sight on the left side of the barrel, Hybrid Sight on the top, Forward Grip on the bottom and a custom 30-round magazine.

"Heh, nice!" I said and grabbed it to test it out. For an M14, it was light and felt really good on the grip, even though I'm not really used to M14 variants. After the quick examination, I nodded a bit and placed the gun's belt around my arm and wrist and grabbed some more ammunition as well.

"Primary, done. Let's move on to the Secondary Weapons." I muttered to myself and took a look around the Shotgun section. I did like pump-action shotguns, but what I really liked the most were the lever-action ones (Too much Terminator, I guess?), so I began searching from there. Unfortunately, the only shotguns I had found were a pair of modernized Winchester Model 1892s, but they would be cool to hold like dual weapons. Still, I didn't like the idea of holding too many guns on me, so I moved on to the automatic shotguns. And guess what I picked! That's right, a fully-automatic Atchisson Assault Shotgun (AKA AA-12), with 32 rounds on the drum! Hey, since I'm using a slow-firing AR, I shall also be using an automatic shotgun as well! And to sum up the loadout, I picked up an M9 Beretta, just in case one of my guns jams during battle. I also grabbed some Flashbangs and Throwing Knifes for the stealth part of the mission, but I added a silencer to the M14 too, again, just in case. Now, for armor, I picked up and wore a heavy Kevlar and a Helmet, which both of them were a perfect fit on me.

"Alright, I'm done!" I shouted to Ashley and got out of the room. She was standing against the wall, with her arms crossed below her breasts, while looking at me.

"It's about freaking time. You know, if you keep on like this, the only one who will be dead is me from too much boredom." She replied and took her turn to get in the room. "Don't even think of taking a peek inside or I'll stab your eyes out."

"Fine, geez! Like I had the intention and courage to do so in the first place." I calmed her down and dropped my equipment on the left of the door.

'Not that I wouldn't mind to take a small peek, though...' I thought and changed my old Kevlar with the new one, while I was simultaneously placing the mags on the pockets and the grenades around the belt of my pants. Once this was over, I headed to a guard and asked him, if there were two winter jackets available for me and Ashley to use. He nodded and told me to stay put, while he's searching for a spare in the dressing room. In the meantime, I was inspecting the guns I had gathered, until Ashley's head popped up from the Armory and looked around for me. When she saw me, her cheeks turned to a deep red and she asked nervously:

"H-hey. C-could you pl-please help me h-hook my bra? I-I can't reach it and I n-need help…" I immediately turned red from embarrassment and asked back:

"W-why do you need my help? Can't the girls help you with that?"

"I… I don't want to bother them, so… Plus…" she started whispering at the moment. "I d-don't mind if it's you, who does it…"

'OK, I'm at the deep waters now! What shall I answer now?! Think, think!' I screamed in my head, but I tried not to show my fright as best as I could. In the end, I left a small sigh of defeat and answered:

"Okay, fine. I will help you hook your bra." By the time I said that, Ashley's face turned even redder and she hid herself even more behind the door, but eventually walked back inside. She was standing still, with her bra unhooked behind her back. Fortunately, she was holding it from the front, so there was no chance of it falling from her chest, plus this was making things easier and less awkward for me to witness. I took a deep breath and got the two connective sides of the leather and made my first attempt. For my surprise, Ashley squeaked a bit before turning her head to me and saying:

"George, your hands are cold."

"And what do you want me to do? Set them on fire or something?" I asked chuckling, but then realized what kind of bullshit just came out of my mouth. I continued to try hooking up the bra, but I never had the chance to do such thing with a girl, so I didn't quite know how. Eventually, after many embarrassing tries, I managed to hook Ashley's bra and smile from pride. (Hey, it might seem and sound kind of pervy, but it was an accomplishment for me! Don't judge.)

"Okay, I think I'm done." I said and gently patted Ashley on the shoulder. She turned around, looked me in the eyes, but didn't say a word. We would stay like this for way longer, if the guard I was speaking about a minute ago hadn't knocked on the door.

"Miss Ashley, I got the clothes your male friend requested. Where should I leave them?" he asked. She was taking quick looks once at the door and once at me.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, p-p-put them on th-the couches! I'll t-take them in a minute!" she shouted, trying to quickly put her armor on. But as it turned out, I didn't hook well enough the bra, causing it to fall off with the first shake, thus revealing Ashley's breasts. Now, if she wasn't red enough before, she totally was now. She left a very loud squeak and fell on her knees, trying to cover her bare chest with her arms as well as she could. As for me, I was fighting my inner instincts on keep looking at the half-naked girl or not. While thinking all this, I was standing still like a total dumbass, who was born with a brain tumor (OK, that was kind of a dark narration… Sorry.).

"What the hell?! I thought you hooked it!" she screamed silently enough to not be heard from outside.

"How the hell am I supposed to know how women's underwear work?! I'm not a machine, you know!" I replied with the same tone as her.

"Whatever! Just get out of the room already, perv!" she continued her 'lecture' and attempted to push me to the door, but instead she stepped on her bra, slipped and got on top of me (Cliché…). We both fell with a big thud on the floor, with me hitting head first and back next. It was pretty painful, but it wasn't powerful enough to leave me unconscious. And I had to learn that the hard way around. As I had my eyes closed from the pain, I could feel my hand touching something soft on top of me. Being a little dizzy from the fall and the pain, I slowly opened my eyes to see my right hand groping on Ashley's left boob… Yeah, I did think of things being better, if I was unconscious at the moment, but what can I say? Anyway, while I was trying to process the whole thing, I looked towards her eyes, which were filled with embarrassment and anger. Also, her lips were shaking a bit, like she wanted to desperately leave a loud scream, but she was thinking further about it. In the meantime, footsteps began hearing from the other side of the door –probably one of her guards, I don't know-, which made me more nervous with the situation. I had to do something, before things could get many times worse than they already were. Having no time to think clearly for a getaway, I grabbed Ashley from the back of her head with my left hand, leaned towards her and kissed her. Just like that, out of the blue, no romance or anything. Besides, as I've already mentioned, I was way too nervous to think like a normal person AND the time was "All-In or Nothing". While I was doing my part, I noticed Ashley's eyes widening from surprise and shock, while she was intensely squirming in my mouth. Fortunately for me, she seemed to calm down a bit and went with the flow. Now if that was a normal, human date, I would have actually kept that kiss last longer, but I had no intention to do so. After I was certain, that the guard wasn't hearing us, I broke the kiss, made eye contact with Ashley and whispered:

"Look, I'm sorry for what I just did to you, but I had no other choice. Who knows what would happen, if I hadn't stopped you from screaming at the very last moment! That's why I have to say, that I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. Now, be a good girl and let me get out of the room slowly, before somebody gets the wrong idea, while you get properly prepared, OK?" She didn't say anything in advance, but nodded slowly instead, while standing back on her feet. Once she was I up, I got back up as well, cleaned myself some dust off and went towards the door with slow and big steps.

During that time, I didn't have the courage to look that girl back in the eyes after what just happened. I had to explain myself soon enough to prevent any misunderstandings, though, but that wasn't the right time to do so. While being dragged to my inner thoughts, I leaned my back against the door and looked at my right hand.

'I bet my ass nobody will believe this…' I thought and took a look at my other hand as well. For my surprise, a head of a skeleton formed beside the Enderman symbol, while tribal stripes were forming around both of them too. This time, though, the whole tattoo started taking a slightly greener look than it was before. I still had no idea why that was happening, but I would soon find out.

*8 minutes later*

Both Ashley and I were in front of the main gate outside (She was still embarrassed from _that…_ ), ready to finally begin our original mission, until Andr signaled us to not leave yet. Once she reached us, she came close to me and said:

"Give me your hand for a second."

"Wh-what are you going to do now?" I asked nervously, as I was reaching my right arm out.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you this." She answered and placed a green-looking sphere on my palm. "It's an Ender Pearl. It can help you teleport to wherever you throw it, but it's only for one use. For us, Endermen, this means many things, because this is an Enderman's heart. That's why we have the ability to teleport everywhere."

"But why would I have it and not Ashley?" I questioned her once again.

"Because… That's what my mother told me to do. 'If you ever find someone, who need my Pearl, don't hesitate to give it to them. They will need it more than you will ever do.' Those were her last words, before **_he_** kills her…" At that moment, her eyes began watering. "Of course, that's the only thing I have left from her ever since. I still have my father, but I haven't seen him after the day I was born. Still…" She looked me deep in the eyes, with tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. "You need it more than I do. So keep it and use it, when you really need it, OK?" Then, she began silently crying. I won't lie, I was about to cry too, but I had to comfort Andr first. So, I slowly grabbed both hands of hers, made eye contact with her and replied:

"I'm sure this move would make your mother proud." Suddenly, her eyes widened a bit from surprise and stopped watering, while she kept the contact with me. "I might not know personally how it feels to lose a member of your own family, especially if that one is your parent, but I do know, that both parents want their children to be kind people. And you achieved that. So don't worry much about it. Your mother already accomplished her goal." With that being said, Andr opened her mouth from joy and dragged me to a hug. I had no idea what to do at first, but I eventually took part on it as well.

"Thank you, George." I could hear her whispering, while she was wiping away her remaining tears from her eyes and forming a small smile on her face. "I mean it. Now go. You must not delay any further." And she turned her back on us and went back to Riley's company. Meanwhile, Ashley poked me on the shoulder and signaled me to start walking. I took a second look at the Ender Pearl, before I put it on my pocket. It was pretty. Although, I felt a bit odd while holding it. I didn't know what it was, but, again, I would find out soon enough. In fact, I would find out way sooner than I expected…

[1] This word references the video-game/fantasy history, not the real-life history (Capt. Obvious strikes once again!) (see later chapters)


	8. Chapter 4: Silence in The Snow (Pt 3,1)

**Chapter 4: Silence in The Snow (Pt. 3)**

(George's PoV)

2:37 AM, Location: North-Eastern Forest/47 km away from Snow Biome*

Ashley and I stayed awake, running non-stop inside the forests and fields. We were taking some breaks every now and then, but only when we needed one the most. Eventually, we managed to spot the Biome from a distance, so we knew we were quite close. We found a small hill and decided to camp there for the night.

"Holy shit, we made it." I said and sat down, with my back against a nearby tree.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't wasted your time looking around my house, we would have already been on the way back." Ashley replied, while sitting in front of me. "Besides, how can you get tired after that little distance? You're supposed to endure those things like it's nothing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for being human and not a superpowered hybrid or some shit!" I said in frustration, while I was standing up and stretching. "By the by, aren't you exhausted from holding that M80 Barret all this way? I mean, it's a pretty heavy rifle and you're..." I was about to say 'a girl', but stopped midway.

"A girl?" Ashley added, like she knew what I was about to say. "Do you seriously believe that stuff...? Ugh, you're so stupid! Anyway, we should better make a shelter before Mobs start ambushing us. Go and gather some Wood, while I keep an eye on our stuff." And with that, she lied down and started whistling a random tune. I left a big sigh as an answer and began doing my 'chore'.

7 minutes later*

I managed to collect about 2 chunks of Spruce Wood and some Wool and Mutton from a couple of Sheep I had found, despite my serious lack of energy. Maybe the thought of keeping Ashley safe helped me move on. By the time I arrived at our temporary 'home', being almost an inch from falling down asleep, I noticed Ashley snoozing on the ground. I don't know why, but that scene made me chuckle a little. Trying not to wake her up, I made some Planks, a Door and two Beds for us to rest on. Of course, I wanted to use as little Wood as I could, since I was neither in the mood nor in great shape to make a big house, so I sticked with a simple layout of two rooms and a small area to place our weapons and bags.

When I was finally done with the building and 'decorating', I gently picked Ashley up and placed her under the bedsheets, recieving a small smile from her. Later on, I placed all of our belongings on the third room and quickly jumped on top of my own bed, falling asleep in an instant.

1:22 AM, Location: North-Eastern Forest*

That was the eighth time I had this strange nightmare in total. But this time was kind of... different. Instead of waking up immediately from fright, with sweat all over my forehead, I felt more... familiar. It's like I was closer to reveal the secret behind the things I was watching. But then my 'dream' was interrupted by someone's footsteps.

I quickly opened my eyes and got up from the bed just to see Ashley standing in the 'hallway' in front of me, wearing only her shirt and holding her pillow tightly.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up..." she said with a bit of embarrassment.

"No, it's okay." I said half-asleep, with a big yawn in the middle of the sentence. "So, why are you up at that time?"

"W-well, I... I feel a b-bit lonely in my room, so..." she whispered with a blush, while putting the pillow in front of her mouth.

"Look, if you want to sleep on the same bed with me, I'm cool with that. Just try not to get too much space. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go back to my bed and sleep. I reccomend you to do the same." I eventually told her and went back to my bed, but I did hear her saying "Thanks" behind my back and moving to the bed as well.

Once we were both on the bed, I turned my back on her and turned my eyes towards the wall, thinking that this would make things less awkward. In the end, I was completely wrong. In fact, I could feel Ashley's slow, but steady breath on the rear side of my neck, which was more than enough to not let me leep for a couple of hours. If I'm not mistaken, it was about 3 AM, when I finally managed to close my eyes for good.

6 hours and 52 minutes later*

'Well that was a weird night...' I thought, once I opened my eyes and the sunlight flowed throughout the room. I yawned a bit and turned around, only to feel something soft touching my face from all sides and angles.

'Yep. A weird night indeed...' I thought again and sighed a bit, as I was trying to escape from the boobtrap without waking Ashley up and, of course, I failed miserably.

"Good morning, George." I heard her saying softly near my ear. "Hope you like the situation you're in at the moment."

"Uh-huh, well I...I uhhmmm, shut up!" I acted up annoyed and got up from the bed. "You sure know how to mock a man, don't you?" I asked later on.

"Actually, I don't. It's coming out naturally, when I'm talking to you, so yeah. Don't ge me wrong, but you seem to lowkey like those 'accidents', if you can even call them like that." she answered, mocking me even more.

"That's not even near the truth!! *sigh* Anyway, let's better start preparing ourselves. We still have a lot of distance to cover." I stopped the topic there, as I picked up my bag and weapons.

4 hours later, Location: Snow Biome Borders*

After many hours of running and taking breaks, we were finally reaching the Snow Biome. But to be completely honest, the sudden change of the calm and warm view around me to the dense and colder climate of the biome did catch me off guard for a bit, but not for long. Once Ashley and I started getting deeper into the snowy lands, we were able to spot a building on top of some hills.

"That's our target, I hope." Ashley immediately said. "I wish Harold is still alive, or else I won't forgive you for that!" she added with an increasing and more aggressive tone on her voice.

"Hey, what do I have to do with his vitality? It's not that I wanted us to lose so much time in the first place. Now keep down your tone and focus on saving him for now." I replied as calmly as I could and checked all of my gear for anything suspicious.

"Whatever. Anyway, before I go searching for a good camping spot, I need you to take this. It will make it easier for us to communicate." she continued and handed me over a small, black earpiece. Then, she turned her back on me and began running, with her rifle in her arms. When I couldn't recognize her anymore, took a second look on the earpiece and gently placed it in my ear. By the time I pressed the 'On/Off' button, it started making a very long and high-pitched sound, that deafened me for a while. After a couple of seconds, it stopped and I was hearing Ashley testing out the comm.

"...-sting. Testing. George, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Loud and clear, Ashley!" I replied. "Did you find your spot?"

"That's what I was about to tell you. I managed to find a high hill with many trees, south-west of you position. Now, I have a great sight on the target building, so I will be your guide for now, but listen carefully. The building has a U-shaped structure, estimated roughly to 15x9x6 on the sides and 15x6x10 in the middle, with two floors being visible.

If I'm guessing correctly, our -actually MY- guy shall be either on the first floor's right hallway or the base floor's left hallway. Of course, you will have to search both floors completely, just to play it safe. Now here's the catch. Outside the building there's a total of three five-man squads, with two guarding the front and one guarding the back, while I've spotted seven enemies on the top floor, but there should be more of 'em. For now, focus on eliminating the guards on the back, while I take care of the rest. Inform me, once you're in the building. Ghost 0 over and out." she continued and closed her comm.

'Ghost 0? Huh, now that's a weird way to borrow the nickname of Roach's friend.' I thought, as I was putting a suppressor on both the M14 and M9. Then, I headed to find some cover as close to the guards as possible. I saw a small snowy road on my right, but I didn't really want to risk it. Suddenly, I heard voices and footsteps coming to my location. Wanting it or not, I ran to the road and quickly went prone. For my own surprise, even if I was technically in plain sight, the guards didn't seem to notice my presence. That's when I realised, that my outfit became almost one with the ground, like a sort of active camo or something. If I had realised that earlier, I could have used this to my advantage sooner, but 'better later than never' as they say back in Greece. While I was spacing out thinking all this, I heard a gunshot from my left and a body falling to the ground with great force.

'Shit, I completely forgot about Ashley! I have to get going.' I said in my head and started shooting to the guards in front of me. I started off with the ones on the back and moved on to the rest. Then all of a sudden, more hostiles started appearing and shooting in front of me. As I kept on shooting with my M14, I was so focused on surviving this gunfight and getting in the building, that I forgot to take cover and change to a fresh mag. But once I realised that, I had already got two bullets to the chest.

"George, are you alright?!" I heard Ashley shouting through the mic.

"Yeah, it's just a wound. Don't worry about it." I said as calmly as I could, so I wouldn't raise my heartbeat, thus lose blood even faster. With the M9 on the left hand, I started advancing towards the building, leaving a dozen of guards lying dead on the snowy ground. By the time I was inside, I took of my bag, grabbed some bandages and looked at my chest. The bullets managed to go through the vest, but stopped just when they pierced through my skin, meaning that I could take them off by hand. It was a painful procedure, I'll tell you that, but I was used on those kinds of situations back in the "real world".


	9. Chapter 4: Silence in The snow (Pt 3,2)

I'll be honest here, being a Battle Medic is a very dangerous job, since all your men's lives, as well as yours, rely on your hands, but it is worth the effort eventually. So dealing with some bullets on the chest is basically a child's play for me. And a painful one, in that case. After a minute of treating and patching up my wounds, I was able to get back to business.

The gunshots from Ashley's sniper rifle kept on going and eliminating anyone in her crosshairs, which relieved me a bit. I got up slowly, so that I won't open up my injuries, left my M14 alongside my bag, reloaded my pistol and grabbed the AA-12, as I moved deeper into the building. When I was about to follow the stairs to the top floor, I heard a whip coming from a room on my left. I held my breath, moved as slowly as I could to the room's door and bashed it in an instant.Inside the room were a handcuffed man, sitting against a wall, and two guards, with one holding a CZ-75 from the barrel. Just when they realized what was going on, they were both lying of the floor, with their heads and some other body parts missing. Then, I ran towards the prisoner and examined his body for any serious wounds. Fortunately, he only had some small bruises on his face, probably from the bashing with the pistol, and other minor injuries. I looked around the room to find something, that would help me identify the prisoner's name, and I noticed a pair of dog tags on a table near the door. I immediately grabbed them and read what was scarred on them.

"Harold Everest, Second Captain of Royal Family's Army... Ashley, I think I found your man. Should I carry him to you or stay here and keep an eye on the place? Over." I said through the comm, waiting for Ashley's response.

"No, he's probably too injured to be moved anywhere else. (Well, you have a good point on that one.) I will come over and take care of him myse-... Hey, who are you?! Agh, get off me, you sick bastard!!!" And then all I heard was static.

'Oh no! Ashley!!!' I thought and began to run towards the exit, but Harold stopped me midway there.

"You shouldn't have come here... *cough* All this... was a carefully planned tr- *cough*... trap for Miss Ashley. You have to... save her..." he said weakly, before he eventually faints.

'Like you had to tell me twice!!' I thought and ran as fast as I could to Ashley's last known location, which was really fucking far from me. Just going there on foot would just make me lose even more time, so I had to find a quick way there.

That's when I remembered about the Ender Pearl Andr had given me before I leave for the mission. I searched on all my pockets and, fortunately, I found it. But once I touched it again, that weird aura from last time flowed through me, but this time was more intense than before. Without thinking much, I threw it to Ashley's camping spot as far as I could, but I couldn't expect a lot from that throw. Suddenly, I felt like I was getting lighter and lighter, until *swoosh* I was at the place I threw the Pearl. I got a bit dizzy at first, but I got to my senses really quickly and started running towards the nearby forest.

*8 minutes later*

As I was running like a maniac throughout the forest, following any traces of boots or any other clue of where could Ashley be taken, I saw something shining between the snow-covered roots of Spruce Trees. As I came closer to that mysterious object, I noticed a small metal peak of something inside the snow. Of course, I already knew what that was.

I picked the hidden blade up and took a close look on it. Fortunately, there were no signs of blood or any other body fluids, meaning that whoever kidnapped Ashley had no intention to harm or do anything "else" on her. As I left a small sigh of relief, I wore it around my right wrist.

'I hope this might come in handy.' I thought and continued to follow the tracks.

Not even a minute had passed, until I heard voices coming from my 10. I was about to draw one of my guns, but I had forgotten to pick them up on my way to find Ashley. In other words, I was stuck with my physical strength and the hidden blade as my only available weapons. Every time I was getting closer to the voices, I could hear clearer and clearer what was going on. Eventually, I was able to recognize Ashley's voice, as well as four male ones.

'Shit, what are they going to do to her?!' I bit my teeth and hid inside some bushes. As far as I could see, those unknown men were wearing torn up clothes and holding UMP-45s, except one, who was wearing a cape with a hoodie and seemed to be unharmed.

"Let me go, you freaks! Do you know who I am?!" I heard Ashley shouting, while she was trying to free herself.

"Yes, we know. That's why you ended up in this situation." One of the men replied, probably with a smirk. He sounded a bit like Shepherd, but his voice was much deeper and scarier than his. Next up, he turned to the one with the hoodie and continued. "Today, you'll learn how to handle 'those' types of situations with the good ol' Templar style!"

'Fuck, I should've expected that! I'm sure this is Shepherd's doing, as a way to take revenge for last time. But involve his own daughter on this as well?! This man is surely a sick bastard and he's gonna pay soon enough for this.' I said through my head, as I was thinking of a way to split the men away from each other. Then, I got the idea to throw a small rock to the trees in front of me, wishing to distract them for a bit. And that's what I eventually did. The rock landed a bit farther than I expected, but it still got their attention.

"Hey, I think I heard something!" A second man said loud enough to be heard by the others. His voice was somehow high-pitched, meaning that he was still a teenager on his late 15-early 17.

"Go take the newcomer with you and investigate the sound. It might be a rabbit or something, but we still have to keep our eyes peeled." The first man ordered and turned his look back to Ashley and smirked again.

"Yeah, Alexei is right. You never know when *they* might hit us here. (He meant the Assassins)" The third guy added and turned his head around to emphasize his words.

"George will come for me. And he will make sure you'll all be dead!!" Ashley shouted once again and struggled even more, but with no success.

"Who, this so called 'hero'? I bet he used to be some kind of junkie and Notch tried to put some meaning into his miserable life!" The first man replied and laughed as hard as he could. "But until he finds us, we... can have some good time together. What do you think?" All he received was a bunch of spit on his face and many curses. Suddenly, his face turned red from anger, as he slapped Ashley with all his might. At that point, my blood started boiling inside my head. I couldn't just sit there and watch like a coward. This had to end once and for all.

"Not on my watch, asshole!!" I shouted from the bushes and rushed to him as fast as I could.

Before he could even react, he got a strong punch in the jaw, leaving him unconsious and Ashley free from his hands. In the meantime, the third guy and the hooded man were just arriving from their search and saw Alexei, if that was actually his name, lying on the ground and a soldier freeing their catch. Immediately, the hooded man started running towards me, as the other two guys were trying to get their friend back to his senses. I already knew, that he was about to strike with his hidden blade, so I avoided his attack with a circular turn to the right and puched him on the neck. He stuttered for a bit, but recovered worryingly fast. Then, he swinged his blade diagonally, cutting me on the chest. I left a scream of pain, as the previous injuries opened up again and the new one was kind off deep, and fell on my knees. I could barely hear Ashley screaming my name with terror, since my ears started buzzing from the pain. I got up and tried to come closer to her, but the hooded man hit me on the stomach and kicked me farther away instead. I coughed a bit of blood and, even if I was barely able to keep my eyes open, I slowly got up once again.

"You never know when to stop, do you?!" The hooded man shouted. "Just because an old man called you a hero, only to entertain himself, it doesn't mean you actually are!! No matter how hard you try to save this girl or your friends, you will always be the one losing in the end! You aren't the 'Chosen One'. You're just another idiot, who believed in Notch's lies. You are just. Another. Idiot!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, as I made a last attempt to injure him, before I faint from blood loss.

But while I was running towards the man, I felt myself getting lighter and the world slowing down, until *swoosh* I was in front of him, with my hidden blade on his neck. I don't know how I managed to release the blade, but I did. I also noticed my arm getting a striped, glowing red tattoo formed on it, with a wolf head in the end.

Once the formation was over, I looked at the hooded man deeply in the eyes and sliced his neck in half, leaving him in the hands of Notch. Then, with slow footsteps, I turned to the rest of the group and began slicing them to pieces, except for the teenager. In fact, I needed that guy.

When I was close enough to him, I grabbed him from the shirt and said:

"Go and tell your little Templar buddies, that I, George Konan, will not tolerate any violence towards Miss Ashley or any other innocent people on this world. And if they try to force me out of their way, I will make sure doing the same before you guys even react. Is that clear?" The teen shook his head with fear, as I was cutting him a bit on the left cheek. "This is just a small gift from me. Now get out of my sight." With that being said, I threw him as far away as I could and saw his pathetic figure getting lost in the woods. And now, I had to take care of Ashley.


	10. Chapter 4: Silence in The Snow (Pt 3,3)

I saw her face, totally covered from the horror she just witnessed, and, to be honest, it hurt me even more than the open wounds and hits I got from that hooded man, so I tried to take things slow and ease the psychological pain of hers.

"Hey, everything's alright! I'm here now, so don't worry. Did those guys hurt you, while I was gone?" I softly asked and gently placed my hands on her shoulders. All I received from her was a slight nod of the head. I guess I have to explain myself after all.

"OK, listen. I know you're scared after the events that occured here and I understand that. In fact, I was scared too.While I was hiding in the bushes, watching those creeps harrassing and hitting you, I didn't know how long they would keep going. And that's why I appeared from basically nowhere and caused this whole mess. Yes, I was furious, but I was mostly concerned. Concerned to stop the Templars from harming the people of this world. Concerned to protect my friends and loved ones. To protect you. Even if I still am the one responsible for this massacre, I did it because I wanted to protect you. And I'll make sure you will have my word on that one. Now, enough talking. Let's go find your friend." I said (and sort of confessed) and offered her my hand to stand up. But as she was going to offer hers as well, she hugged me with tears in her eyes. Even if she was putting pressure on my injuries (meaning that it hurt like fucking hell), I eventually let her have her way and calm down a bit.

"George..." she eventually whispered between her silent cries and hugged me tighter (I guess my ride on the Pain Train won't stop any second now...).

"It's okay. Let it all out..." I whispered as well and hugged her back.

We stayed for a while like that, hugging each other. Although, something felt kind of weird... I could feel the presence of somebody else around the area. I looked around for a bit and the corner of my eye caught a figure in the distance. I signaled Ashley to let go and focus on the environment. She quickly cleared off her cheeks and obeyed silently. In the meantime, I grabbed one of the UMPs lying on the snow and passed her sniper rifle back to its owner. But as we were getting ready for whatever was going to happen, I felt the chills down my spine, as more figures began appearing around us.

"You don't need to fear us, friend." A deep, male voice came from the figure I saw earlier. "In fact, we are not the ones you should be against." Then, I clearly started seeing more figures coming out of nowhere and approaching us.

"Who the hell are you?!" I growled.

"I think you already know..." the same voice replied, as the man was finally in front of us. Immediately, Ashley left her gun down and kneeled to him, while I was standing still, surprised from what I was witnessing. The man was wearing a white cape with red stripes on the sides and a hood with black leather on the inside. I certainly knew, who those guys were.

"Assassins..." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 5: The Ones, Who Serve the Light

**Chapter 5: The Ones, Who Serve the Light/An Unexpected Visit**

(George's PoV)

"Assaasins..." I whispered, as I saw the hooded man in front of me, surrounded by many of "his kind".

"That is correct." The man responded. "And you must be that person the prophecy was talking about or, as the inhabitants call you, the Chosen One. A man powerful enough to change worlds..."

"But how... how did you know??" I asked. I tried to hide my surprise as best as I could, but the man ahead of me still noticed it.

"I sensed it. No matter how bizzare this might sound, it is still the truth, if there is one." He explained. (Nothing is true, everything is permitted.) "Ever since Miss Ashley had that 'accidental meeting' with yours trully on the forest, she was telling us that you might be the person we've been looking for. That is why we, and by we I mean the Order of the Assassins, sent her on a quest to find you and confirm her suspisions. And as it turns out, they are correct. In the meantime, we had ordered another Assassin to eliminate Alan Kenwood, the man who died from your hand. Unfortunately, he was captured by the Templars and kept as a hostage in the building over here. We were about to rescue him, but you two showed up and finished the mission for us. Which eventually leads us here, having this coversation."

"And what exactly does all this have to do with me?" I asked again with a bit of frustration.

"I was about to tell you at this point. Since we weren't expecting your arrival, we aren't in the proper situation to explain you the whole thing. But all we, and especially I, can say for now is this: no matter what, don't co-operate with the Templars. Their intentions aren't the best for this world." He warned me with an emphasis on his last words.

"It's alright. I wasn't a fan of their order in the first place." I replied to let him know.

"Good. Now in normal circumstances I would ask you to join our cause, but I don't believe it's actually the right time, as you can see by yourself. But I would appreciate it, if you considered this offer carefully. The Assassins need people like you, George. We can not let the Templars use such great powers, like yours, to fulfill their evil plans. As for what the final choice will be, that depends on yours trully. Think about it." He continued his 'spech', until one of the Assassins in the group shouted:

"You must be out of your mind, Mentor!! What if he's already on the Templars' side and reached Ashley as a spy?!"

"If what you're saying was actually true, do you believe that he would had let Miss Ashley go without killing her, not to mention the death of Kenwood?" The first man replied, as he turned his head to the furious Assassin. "Besides, George has a pure heart and a clear mind. He wouldn't follow the Templar Order, even if that was his last option. Isn't that right?" He continued and turned to me now. I nodded, receiving a slight smile from the 'Mentor'. In the meantime, the other Assassin left a grunt of anger and stayed silent afterwards.

"Well, since there is nothing to do here, we shall better take the trip back. I would suggest you to do the same." And with that said, he turned his back on Ashley and me anfd signaled the rest of the figures to follow him. But then a quick question passed through my head.

"Wait! Since you already know my name, I have the right to know yours too." I shouted to the disappearing figure of the 'Mentor'.

"You already know it. You just can't remember it now." He shouted back and got lost in the woods. At that time, Ashley got back up and grabbed her rifle.

"Alright, we shall better get going. If we're lucky enough, we might reach our camping spot on the Extreme Hills Biome before the sunset." She said, as she got back to her original attitude.

"Took you long enough to come back, eh?" I chuckled and received an instant punch to the shoulder. If the open wounds weren't enough for me to scream in pain, this was no doubt the cherry on the top.

5 hours and 29 minutes later, Location: North-Eastern Forest/Extreme Hills Biome*

It was still afternoon, when we reached at the settlement we slept in yesterday. The wounds had healed up quite a bit, but the pain still remained. Once we got in, I moved Ashley's bed next to mine, just in case she feels lonely at night. Then, I lied down on my part of the bed as slowly as I could and left a sigh of satisfaction.

"Man, today was a tough day. I really need some rest right now." I said to myself and went under the blankets, but Ashley stopped me midway.

"Don't sleep yet. Your injuries are still fresh and they might open up during your rest. You should better get this." She said and tossed me a small flask of glass. It had some kind of red and liquid essence in it, but I didn't really know what was in that, so I risked it and asked her:

"No offense, Ashley, but what is this exactly?"

"It's a potion of Instant Regeneration. I always have a few of these in my Inventory, just in case someone needs them." She answered and signaled me to drink it. Even if I didn't want to, I had to test it out.

'Well, here goes...' I thought and put the flask in my mouth. To be honest, it didn't taste THAT bad. In fact, it was a weird mixture of watermelon, apples and...blood...? When the flask went empty, I saw Ashley chuckling behind her hand. And then I realized what was going on...

"Why are you laughing...?" I asked with suspicion.

"Ah, it's nothing. Women's secret. Teehee!" She chuckled a bit more and went away from the room.

"Wait a minute...*gasp* You son of a bi-...!!!!"

8:20 PM, Location: North-Eastern Forest/Extreme Hills Biome*

After the "little incident" I had with Ashley and the flask, I quickly fell asleep, hoping to get rid of the bad memory as fast as my mind could. But as I was sleeping, I felt my body getting lighter and lighter, as I was "teleported" to an empty, black space. Of course, this was all a dream and not an actual experience.

'Where am I?' I thought and my voice started echoing throughout the space.

"You're in the Sky Realm or, as you might have heard of it, your subconscious." A loud, deep voice suddenly echoed as well and a part of the space on my top-left was flowed with green light.

"What the hell? What is going on, who is this?!" I shouted, trying to weakly cover my temporary blindness.

"I am one of the Spirit Animals living in your body. I am commonly known as Leo and I live in your left arm, specifically in the tattoo on your arm." The voice spoke again, as a part of the light took the shape of a lion.

"Wait, i-is this some kind of a joke or something??" I asked with fright.

"No, it is not. Whatever you see at the moment might not be visible to the ones around you, except for you only, but it is actually happening in your subconsious, as I previously mentioned." Leo - or, more likely, his hologram - answered with a serious tone.

"Alright, I think I got the message. But why am I 'living' all this? There must be a serious reason behind it, right?" I asked again with more confidence that time.

"Precisely." Leo replied. "The main reason I appeared in your subconscious is to help you unleash your inner powers by helping you learn the secrets of your soul and your ancestors. I could easily do that at the moment, but your body would not be able to control this much power. As a result, you would either destroy this world or yourself..."

"So you basically want to train me, so that I can unlock those powers by myself?" I asked once more to confirm my thoughts.

"You could call it like that. Although, the training will occur through your experiences and bonds you develop with the people around you. The stronger the bonds are, the more powerful and wise you will become. It might sound simple, but it actually isn't. Remember that." Leo said and pointed the last sentences.

"Alright, Leo. I will try my best and prove you my worth!" I shouted with complete confidence.

"Haha, you won't be training to satisfy me, George. You will be training to protect this world from the evil forces lurking on these lands." Leo laughed and his voice echoed everywhere. "Now, I do believe it's time to wake up. Somebody needs to talk to you right now. Until next time!" And with that being said, the green light disappeared and the feeling of "teleportation" reached me again. At that point, I slowly opened my eyes and faced Ashley on top of me.

"George, are you alright?!" She shouted with a worried tone.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked, being half-asleep.

"Look." She turned my head to the left and showed me the tattoo on my arm. I opened my eyes a bit widely, as I saw it glowing a light green and expanding even more. Now it had covered all down to the half of my lower arm, with some curved stripes reaching my wrist.

"George." She then turned my head again and looked me in the eyes. "I need you to tell me what you witnessed during your sleep. Be honest."

"I don't quite remember, to be honest..." I lied, even if I didn't really want to. "But if I do sometime in the future, I will tell you every single detail. You have my word." I promised and smiled. "Now, could you please get off me? It's getting a bit uncomfortable here." Immediately, she blushed and sat down on her knees on the right side of the bed. Then, she pretended doing something, just to avoid the awkward situation.

As I got up and started checking up my wounds - which were fully healed up -, something flashed in my head.

"Hey, Ashley." I tried to get her attention, which I did without much difficulty.

"Hm?" She turned and looked at me.

"What was the deal with the flask you gave me before I fall sleep?" I asked. She seemed to blush from embarrassment, after hearing this question, but she quickly got over it.

"Alright, I'll be completely honest here." She answered with a serious tone. "Remember when Andr had given you that Ender Pearl back at my home?" I nodded and she left a sigh. "Well, here we go..."


	12. Chapter 6: The Confession (and Events)

Chapter 6: The Confession (and Other Events)

(George's PoV)

*7:09 AM, Location: North-Eastern Forest/Extreme Hills Biome*

"Well, here we go..." Ashley said and took a big, slow breath. "I saw what happened, when you held the Pearl that day. That feeling you probably had at that moment was your powers beginning to awake. That's why you were able to teleport and kill Alan with my blade. In other words, you do have the powers inside you, but you need the necessary "keys" to unlock them. For instance, the Teleportation ability started taking effect in your body after you came in touch with the Pearl. And this leads us to the potion you drank a few hours ago..." She made a small pause there and waited a couple of minutes for my response.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me..." I eventually replied with a bit of annoyance. "But it was the only way to help me unlock my next ability, right?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "Skeleton/human hybrids, like me, have the ability to regenerate wounds or even parts of their body. By drinking my blood, you eventually 'awoke' this ability. Although, it will take a while before it is ready to use, so be patient."

"I see..." I said and looked back at my arm and, now non-existent, injuries. "Anyway, we should better take our way back. The others might be very worried about us." And with that, I jumped from the bed and grabbed my M14. "But first, we need to get some breakfast."

*7 hours later*

As Ashley and I were finishing our last supplies of some Cooked Pork and Steak I had collected and cooked back at the settlement, we were outside Ashley's home. By the time we got inside, I got bashed from Riley, thus falling on the ground (good thing the bagpack cut my fall at the right time), while Andr was hugging Ashley tightly.

"Thank Notch, you're safe and sound." I heard Andr saying with tears of joy. "You went missing for so long and we both got worried."

"What are you talking about? We were gone for what, two days or so." I managed to say between the hugs and kisses I was receiving from Riley.

"We know, but still. Anyway, I'm glad you came back, Master!" Riley shouted and kept on hugging me.

"Alright, don't get too excited." I replied and gently pushed her away. By the time I got up, I looked at Andr and noticed, that she was looking at my arm, because of the extended tattoo. She seemed to realize that, as she looked me in the eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Anywho, did Arne happen to pass by the house, while we were away?" I eventually broke the silence.

"Yeah. He told me to inform you, that he has to discuss with you about something in the village. He didn't say anything else afterwards." Andr answered.

"Hm... Alright, I'll go there as soon as I can. But first, I have to get my original gear back and get a bath. Is that fine by you, Ashley?" I added my 'companion' in the conversation.

"Yeah, sure! In fact, I think I should take a bath as well. There's one inside the guests' room, up the stairs, to the right." She gave me a quick guide to the room. I thanked her and went upstairs, with three pais of eyes following me behind my back.

*16 minutes later*

"Aaaaahh, that's the stuff!!" I sighed in satisfaction, as I sat down in the warm bathtub. It was a very relaxing process, so I tried my best to enjoy it as much as I could.

As I was still inside the tub, I started thinking about that dream with Leo I had last night. Was this experience actually happening or was it just a trick Notch or someone else made up to kill their time? And if it was real, where and how can I unlock the powers hidden inside me? Those questions were buzzing in my head, desparate to find a logical answer. Of course, the answers would be made later. WAY later, to be exact.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door and Riley saying:

"Master, are you in there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm almost done!!" I quickly replied, as I got up and rushed to catch a towel, before she decides to come in the room.

"M-m-may I come in...?" Riley asked again, but softer. This caught me off guard for a sec, but it didn't stop me from placing a towel around my waist.

"Now you can." I answered confidently, since the worst had already passed. Pff, as if... By the time she opened the door, I thought she would be fully clothed and stuff (in terms of how clothed a wolf girl can be), but she was completely naked instead!

"Holy shit, Riley!! Why didn't you warn me before you come inside?!" I shouted and turned my back on her.

"Because...you're my Master... A-and I thought it...it wouldn't be that big of a deal..." she responded with a sad and soft tone on her voice, while she was closing the door.

'Damn, why do I have to be so sensitive on that matter?!' I thought and left a big sigh.

"And that means you can take baths with me without a problem?" I asked and looked at her with the corner of my eye. She nodded with a blush on her cheeks, as she was awkwardly covering her chest and private area.

"*sigh* Well, if that's what you wish for, then I have no choice but t-..." I was about to say, but I was interrupted with a big and tight hug from Riley.

"Thank you, Master..." she whispered in my ear and went in the bathtub. I blushed a bit from the scene, but I joined her anyway.

By the time I sat down, she slowly came closer to me and sat near my chest. (As you can probably tell, this position was NOT the most comfortable for me, but who cares, right?) Then, she gently grabbed my left arm and inspected the tattoo on it.

"Tell me, did you and Miss Ashley do anything, while you were gone?" She asked me all of a sudden.

"No." Was all I said in advance.

"Hmm... Then that means you are still single, right? She asked again.

"Alright, I think this starts to get a little bit uncomfortable, so just tell me what's the catch here." I replied with clear signs of frustration. "I am not really in the mood for riddles right now."

"Don't you get it yet, Master...? I want you to mate with me!" Riley whispered in my ear, as her voice got a very lewd tone.

'Wait, what...?'


	13. Chapter 7: Lemon Time! (Wooh, yay)

**Alright, guys, listen up!! Before the chapter begins, I just wanted to state, that this is my first "lemon" scene (duh!) and that it might not be as good as from other writers, so I apologize for any inconveniences or whatever you want to call it (I'm looking at you, pants-down-and-lube-ready perverts). Also, once the story reaches 1K total views, I plan on making another announcement (Keep your hands off the keyboard before you comment...), but it's going to be a great one, so keep on reading, lads!! Anyways, guys, enjoy the chapter. Peace!**

Chapter 7: Where Our Hero Witnesses Something More Than Just "Training"

(George's PoV)

"Woah, hold on a sec, Riley!" I said, as I reached for my towel. "There's no way you actually mean that."

"Why not?" Riley replied, keeping the lewd tone on her voice. "I mean, I am basically your slave. That gives you the opportunity to change my title to 'sex slave' whenever you wish!"

"I'm sorry, but this thing is getting out of control. We have to stop this conversation, now!!" I shouted and headed to the door, but she blocked my way by showing her rear in a seducive way.

"Come on, Master. I don't believe that we're talking about something not worth mentioning. Besides, you seem to get quite too excited with the situation." She giggled, as she kept on wiggling her ass.

"Wh-what?! No, that's not true!!! I mean, I-I-I wouldn't... No..." I responded, even though she was partially correct. (Damn you, perversion. You're always making things worse!)

"Since you don't seem to give up yet, I shall add this hint as well." Riley turned and looked me deeply in the eyes, while I was desparately trying not to look at her B Cup breasts. "If you agree to mate with me, you might have the chance to unlock a new ability of yours!"

". . . Really? From all the lies you could possibly tell, that's what you decided to pick...?" I asked with a 'What-the-fuck-did-I-just-hear?' tone and stare, waiting for Riley's 'clever' comeback.

"Then why did your tattoo begin to glow? Hmmm??" She asked back and pointed my left arm. Wanting to admit it or not, she was right. My tattoo started glowing again, probably because another one of the "keys" to reveal my next power was nearby. And, lucky me, I already knew what that key was. It was standing in front of me, patiently waiting for the right time to steal my virginity.

"Now..." she continued, while she came closer to me and began taking off my towel. "Will you give up already? I promise I'll be gentle... Heehee!"

'There's no way back now, George. Swipe away the fear and face the challenge like a true man!!' I thought to myself, as I stared Riley deeply in the eyes, making her stutter a little bit.

"Alright, I'll play your little game. But remember: I won't hold back..." I eventually said.

"Oh, so you finally got back to your senses." Riley smiled and threw my towel away. "Alright, then, let's not waste any more time. Every second counts in the world of sex..." After that, she grabbed from the shoulders, even if she was like half a head shorter than me, and sat me back down on the bathtub, while she got on top of me.

"Are you ready, Master?" She asked me seducively, although I could notice some angst on her voice. I nodded slowly and, then, she slammed herself on me.

She bit her lips quite hard, once she felt me deeply inside her. Even if this felt really good, I didn't show my reaction unlike her, because I used to have sex with quite many girls back in the 'real world'. In other words, I had my "adventure", whilst being still alive. After a bit, I saw a bit of blood coming out of her vagina. Then I realized the situation and decided to take it slowly, mostly for her to ease the pain.

"Don't worry, take your time." I said softly and firmly grasped her left breast. She left a small moan of pleasure, probably from surprise or something, and she leaned closer to my face.

'Don't do that... At least not yet...' she begged me with her big, brown eyes, but her body was saying otherwise. Then she began moving slowly, but steadily, receiving a slight moan from my mouth.

Would it be weird, if I said that this view was both cute and sexy? I mean, even if she's a wolf girl, she has that 'something', which wasn't visible to the rest of the women I've dated, not to mention the shape of her body.

After a couple of seconds, she picked up the pace way quicker than I expected, which forced me to leave quite a loud moan. Suddenly, she closed my mouth with hers, as she took both my hands and placed them on her chest. She probably did it, because the girls downstairs could hear us. We kept on kissing for some time, until I decided to take things up a notch. I stopped the kiss and quickly moved my mouth to her right nipple, while she moaned in pure pleasure.

"Holy fuck, this feels so goooood!!!" She shouted, as she slammed herself furiously on my dick and reached her climax.

'Well I'll be damned! I didn't expect her to cum so soon.' I thought, while her walls started tightening around me. That, of course, made me almost reach my climax way sooner than I intended to and I couldn't hold any longer.

"Riley, I might come soon." I warned her, as she began riding me again, but faster and harder than previously. Then, she came close to my ear and whispered with a demanding tone:

"I don't care. I want you to release in me as deeply as you can! I want your mark, George!!!" At that point, I couldn't resist anymore, so I let my urges take over my mind. As I felt my stripes of cum filling her up, I heard her leaving an orgasmic howl, as she came once more from the warmth inside her. After that, she fell on my chest with ecstasy, panting slowly and heavily, while my member was still in her pussy.

"That was great, Master. Thank you." She managed to spell with a half breath and smiled.

"Anytime." I replied and chuckled. I slowly turned my head to the left and took a look at my arm.

Riley wasn't lying at all. My tattoo got a new symbol of it, which was the tribal-designed head of a wolf, but this one became one with the original design, and specifically on my wrist and top part of my hand. She noticed it as well and left a small giggle.

"It seems I managed to leave my mark on you, Master." She whispered and inspected the symbol carefully. "And it's a pretty one."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. "Anyway, we shall better get going. The girls might start to get worried."

Once we both got our towels, I opened the door, just to see Ashley and Andr eavesdropping us.

"Well, girls, I think you owe us an explanation. We would both be more than glad to hear it." I told them and formed a sinister smile.


	14. Chapter 8: The Meeting With Arne

Chapter 8: The Meeting w/ Arne

(George's PoV)

After Riley and I got dressed, we went downstairs to see Ashley and Andr sitting on the couches in the living room. When they both noticed our presence, they immediately looked away in embarrassment.

"So, girl, you still owe us an explanation about the eavesdropping "accident". I would suggest you to speak up as soon as you can." I said, as I sat in front of them, with Riley holding my arm. Both girls looked at me and stayed silent.

"Alright, listen up. I'm not mad at you, just because you did that. In fact, I'm not even mad at all. That's because I quite expected you girls to act up like that eventually, so don't take it too hard on yourselves. Let's just forget all those events and we should be fine. What do you think?"

"You're foolish..." I heard Andr whispering. "You're foolish, because you don't understand the concequences of having sex with Riley. It might had helped you unlock a new ability, but you did more harm than good. Not on her, but on both Ashley and me. Of course, you wouldn't even realize that. You just wanted to satisfy your perverted urges, didn't you...?"

'Well, shit. How do I make a comeback from this now?' I thought, while I gently pushed Riley away from me.

"Fine, then. I shall tell you the true side of the story. I had no intention to do those kinds of actions with Riley in the first place, no matter how stupid this might sound. Specifically, I would NEVER take things that far, if I didn't really want to. Not that Riley is not worth having that kind of relationship with me, but it is I who doesn't want those things happening so fast. I understand, that all this might sound gibberish to you, but that's the honest truth from my perspective." I replied and stopped there. Then, Ashley was about to say something as well, but her mouth got immediately blocked from Andr's.

"What the fuck?! What is all that sudden shit about??" I shouted, as I got up from the couch with frustration.

"You don't need to worry." Andr told me after the quick kiss. "I just felt like I had to continue my relationship with Ashley, since you aren't going to do it with anyone of us. Hope you don't mind." Then, she kept on kissing with Ashley, while she was grabbing her left breast. Ashley left a small moan inside Andr's lips and blushed immediately. At that point, I had turned my back on them and headed to my room.

"Andr sure is jealous..." I said through my teeth and opened the room's door.

*3:36 PM, Location: The Royal House of Skeletons*

"Everything is SOOOOO fucked up at the moment..." I told to myself and placed my hands behind my head. "I wish I knew what was inside their minds somehow." And, perfect timing, the door slowly opened. I looked there with the corner of my eye and noticed Ashley trying to tell me something.

"Can I...can I come in, George...?" She asked with a bit of stutter. I waved and she slowly got inside, closing the door behind her. (Not this again...) Then, she sat on the bottom right corner of my bed and said:

"Look, George. I know that you're quite upset about Andr's sudden breakout, but she has a point. I mean, while you were "taking a bath", she was telling me about the way you were treating her, when she was the only girl in your life. She told me, that she had started developing some feelings towards you, but she didn't know how to show them. And when she had taken the decision to confess to you, Riley showed up and basically ruined everything. She was really furious about that, but she never wanted to show it, because of the fear that you would get scared and kick her out of your house. After that incident, she was about to confess you here, but then *that* happened and... You know the rest. Nevertheless, the point of this whole thing is, that Andr began to fall in love with you and she's not emotionally ready to accept other relationships except hers. So don't go too hard on her, please. Just give her some time to think and she will probably..." At that point, her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. She was about to continue, but I signaled her not to.

"Who is it?" I asked, as I got up from the bed and opened the door.

It was Andr, with a pillow in her arms, waiting patiently to come in. I realized it and quickly stepped out of the way to let her pass, while giving Ashley a 'Well, that was quick.' look. Once she was inside, she sat on Ashley's right and whispered:

"I'm sorry...for my behaviour in the morning. I wasn't myself at that moment .. It's just that I... I..."

"It's alright. Ashley has informed me, so I know. The thing is, that I don't want to hurt anyone of you girls in any way. That's why I shall be the one asking sorry. I hope you understand now..." I said softly, as I crouched and firmly grasped her right hand. Then, a tear formed in her eyes and she hugged me tightly.

If it wasn't for Ashley, who was watching us with a sad look all this time, I would have hugged Andr back. But since I realized it, I pet her back, quickly backed off and got up. At that moment, I could swear that both of them stared at each other with a meaningful look, but I couldn't understand why.

"Well, I shall better get prepared to see Arne. It would be a big dickmove to leave him hanging." I eventually said and headed to the door. By the time I was about to open it, I felt two hands grabbing my shirt and pulling me from behind.

Suddenly, I was lying on the bed, with Ashley on my left and Andr on my right. I knew what could possibly happen, but I still had to ask:

"What are you doing, girls?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Ashley asked and gave me a lustful look. "We just want to show you our love!"

"I understand about Andr, but you? Since when??" I asked Ashley.

"When we were going to save Harold at the Snow Biome, even if I wasn't talking or treating you the best way, you still took care and helped me, when I needed it the most. If that's not enough for a woman like me to fall in love with a man like you, then what is?" She replied and came closer to me.

"Look, that's pretty flattering and all, but I really have to go at the moment. I know you wouldn't like such behaviour, but I wish things were different. So yeah, off I go!" I quickly told her and rushed to the door. But then something came in my mind and eavesdropped.

"Should we tell him?" I heard Andr asking.

"No, he'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, wanna make out?" Ashley asked back and chuckled. And that was pretty much it.

'Tell me what exactly?' I thought and scratched my head.

Then I realized, that I didn't know the way to the village (AKA the thing Andr and Ashley apparently wanted to tell me). I took a big, silent breath and rushed back inside my room.

"Alright, how do I..." I was about to say 'find the village', but I stopped in an instant, once I saw both girls half-naked, with one on top of the other.

*6:14 PM, Location: Arne's Shop*

"Hey, Arne!" I shouted, by the time I got inside the shop.

"Hey, man, good to see you safe and sound!!" He shouted back and shook his hand with mine. "Hope those assholes didn't do much of a damage to you, haha."

"Nah, don't worry about that. It's in the past now. Anyway, Andr informed me, that you wanted to tell me something?" I said.

"Oh right, I was about to forget that one!" He replied and went inside his workroom. When he came back, he was holding a small badge in the shape of an emerald, with leaves surrounding it. "It's the 'Mercenary Badge' of this biome. This is mostly handed to Villagers, who work as protectors of the Villages, but the King heard about your accomplishment here and decided to reward you gratefully. It's not the best reward, but it will help you get a name for yourself around for sure."

I took the badge from his palm and inspected it a bit. On the behind, there was a small piece of paper attached to it. I opened it and read it through my teeth:

"City of Tetrimia, tallest building..."

"Did you say something?" Arne asked.

"Oh no, I was just thinking something. Tell me, what's the path to the City of Tetrimia?" I asked back.

"Well, that's an odd and sudden question. To be honest, I've never been there, so I don't really know the road leading to it. You can still ask the guards here for navigation, if you like." He answered and grabbed an ACR from the shelf nearby.

"I see... Well, thanks for the info. It's been great to see you again." I replied with a smile and opened the door behind me. Although, I could swear that I spotted a pair of neat hidden blades on the left with the corner of my eye.

*3 hours and 39 minutes later*

When I got back to Ashley's home, I got welcomed by the whole female crew, including a cute 19-year-old girl in a green hoodie, sitting on the couches.

"George, I would like you to meet Cupa." Andr told me and pointed me the mew girl. "She's a very good friend of mine for a long time now and she wanted to say hello, since she was passing from the area. Say hi, Cupa!" The girl looked at me with a shy look and slowly waved at me.

"Ain't much of a talker, is she?" I whispered in Andr's ear and she nodded. "I see... Alright, I shall go to my room and sleep. Nice to meet you, Cupa." I said and headed to the staircase.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner, Master?" Riley shouted from the dining room.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some rest, that's all." I answered, although I was pretty hungry at the moment, but didn't really want to show it.

*Time skip to the following morning*

When the sunlights tickled my eyes and forced me to open them, I realized that a hand was touching my chest. I slowly turned around and saw Andr sleeping on my left. That did surprise me at first, but I let it pass. For a strange reason, I enjoyed the view of her sleeping with such an innocent look and smiled. Although, as I tried to get up, I felt someone holding me tight from my right. Being quite confused at that moment, I turned and faced Ashley burying her face on my shoulder and snoozing softly.


	15. Chapter 8: The Meeting With Arne (Pt 2)

'I shall better start getting used to this...' I thought, having no idea of what would eventually happen in the future.

I gently grabbed both Andr's and Ashley's hands and placed them away from my body. And that's when I noticed a big bulge in the area around my legs. I quickly pulled off the blankets and got greeted by a pair of twitchy ears and a big wiggling tail.

"Alright, why are you in my bed as well?" I asked quietly, as Riley stood up and sat on my lap.

"Good morning to you, Master!" She replied, like she didn't hear my question. "Well, I heard the girls sneaking into your room during the night and I silently followed them. And when I saw both of them join you in the bed, I decided to hop in too."

At this point, Ashley and Andr had woken up and were staring at me like I was something extraterrestrial.

"Can't a woman sleep in peace, for Notch's sake...?" Ashley yawned and asked with a bit of frustration.

"In her room, yes. But if she accompanies a man in the bed, along with two other women, then one could easily say no." I answered calmly and got off the bed.

"Besides, why did the three of you come to MY room in the first place? I know about Riley, but you shall better explain yourselves too. Right?"

When I said that, Ashley's cheeks took a deep red colour and Andr tried to avoid any eye contact with me.

"W-well..." Andr was this time the one speaking. "We were wondering if... you wanted any company, so... we sneaked up on your bed... Hope you aren't mad..."

I nodded negatively and assured them that I was just surprised and nothing else. After a moment of awkward silence, I suggested them to follow me for breakfast. They were probably all pretty hungry, since none of them declined and followed me suit.

*28 minutes later*

"So, George, tell us about your little visit to Arne's." Andr told me, while we were all relaxing at the living room after a refreshing meal of bacon, eggs and coffee.

"It wasn't something too important to notice." I replied, as I positioned myself a bit better on the couch, alongside with Ashley's company. "He just wanted to give me a badge for saving the town or something."

"Oh, like the one I found inside your bag?" Riley shouted cheerfully and showed us the badge.

"Yeah, that o-... Woah, hold on a second. Who gave you the permission to search my bag?!" I asked her with an aggressive look.

"Well, uuhhhhh... The girls did the same thing last night before they fell asleep, so I got curious and..." She answered with a sad tone and looked down the floor.

I turned and looked at the rest of the group to confirm and got the same reaction from both Ashley and Andr.

"*ahem*Still, it looks quite an important reward. Why Arne, though?" Ashley coughed and quickly changed the topic to the one the conversation began from.

"I questioned that as well at that moment. Apparently, some kind of King wanted to hand it over to me in person, but he ordered Arne to do it instead. And then there was this message on the behind. Was that the King's work as well? I have no clear clue. My little grey cells decided to give up on me today." I said and shook my head slowly. (Aaahhh, this short, Belgian man and his glorious moustache and tiny grey cells. Always manages to find the answer in the end, unlike me.)

"Why do I think I have heard that last phrase before? Or should I say READ it?" Ashley looked on the ceiling and scratched her head. "Oh right, I had read a book of my father's not too long ago! It's about a short detective from Belgium, who solves mysteries and stuff. I think he mentioned something similar in the book."

"Do you remember his name?" I asked her with a mysterious smile.

She stayed silent for a bit, but eventually answered:

"Not really, but I do believe it was something like Herucle or Hermann..."

"It's alright. That's not our main priority for now. We can talk about it later." I said, as I got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the main door and a high-pitched female voice asked to come in. As an answer, I headed over and opened the door. Then, I came face-to-face with the girl I saw yesterday, but I had a better chance to see her characteristics. She had fire orange hair and green eyes, as well as a pair of soft, pink lips. Her nose was petite, French-like and came quite nicely with the overall look.

"I-I'm Cupa... N-N-Nice to meet you..." she whispered and hid her mouth with the sleeves of her hoodie. I couldn't do anything else but smile to make her more comfortable.

"Greetings, Miss Cupa. Please, feel free and come inside. Would you like to dine with us today?" I made a small bow and gestured her to get inside. She politely declined, while I got some surprised reactions from Ashley, Andr and Riley, on which I responded with a wink.

"I suppose you remember me from your last visit?" I continued, as she sat on a chair near the dining table and served herself with a cup of tea.

"Yes, I do. Your name is George, right?" She asked, although I could still notice some stutter in her voice.

"That is correct. And since I had no time to introduce myself properly or get to know each other in general the day before, I believe we could do that today. Besides, it's still quite early in the morning, so we have lots of time to discuss, don't you think?" I kept on talking like an Englishman and received a small laugh from all the girls in the room.

As we were talking to each other, I learned that she is the Princess of the Creepers and that she was going to visit the villages nearby this week -inluding the one where Arne's shop is located-, so she decided to pay Ashley some visits on her way there. From her side, she found out about the connection between me and the prophecy everyone was recently talking about. It did shock her at first, but she quickly got used to it and made the choice to join my 'harem' (becayse that's what the whole thing had basically turned into). And ever since that moment, I had another member in my little female-only crew, but it wouldn't stay like that in the future.

*Time skip to 2:06 PM*

I was doing some chores in the garden on the mansion, like harvesting some fruit and planting wheat seeds, until I got interrupted by Cupa's company. I greeted her presence with a move of my head, as I began chopping up some Pumpkins.

"Want any help?" She asked, once she came close enough to me.

"No, I'm almost done." I replied, but rewarded her concern with a smile. She seemed to bush a bit, but I acted like I didn't notice it.

"So tell me, George. Is that thing...about you and Riley...actually true...?" She asked me nervously and wiggled her body a bit.

"So the girls already told you, huh? Yeah, it is true, but it's nothing to worry too much about. It was basically another way to unlock my abilities, but not the one I would prefer at that moment." I answered and looked her in the eyes, making her blush even more.

"I see... W-Well, i-i-if that occured now...would you still...y-you know?" She asked again and hid her face in embarrassment. I immediately stopped my work in surprice and focused on Cupa.

"Do you try to imply something with that question...?" I asked back with a suspicious look. She immediately got nervous and started shaking her hands, while her face was completely red.

"N-N-No, wh-wh-wh-why would I do such thing?! I-I-I-I-I was just wondering, that's all!!! Although..." This time, she began whispering, probably to herself or something. "I would like to know how it feels..."

At this moment, I threw away the Iron Hoe I was holding and slowly came closer to Cupa. I noticed, that this sudden action scared her a lot because of her eyes moving around in fright, so I stopped there for a sec. Then, I left a sigh, as I gently placed my hands on her shoulders, and calmly said:

"You will eventually. But it won't be from me, alright?"

Those words got a surprised reaction from her, but I didn't really care to be completely honest. I already had too much trouble with Riley and the "incident", so I had no intention to do the same mistake twice. (At least not yet.) After that, I told Cupa to grab some of the crops and ask Ashley for the way to the Storage Room. She slowly nodded and began doing her chore, but the fear about a moment ago was still visible in her actions.

*6 and a half hours later*

I closed my room's door and quickly jumped on the bed. All this hard work had to be rewarded somehow. And what would be the best way but an early night nap? As I made myself comfortable, I left a sigh of exhaustion and started getting prepared for a nice, hot bath. This time, I remembered to lock the door not once, but twice. And once I had filled the bathtub with water, I heard someone knocking from outside. Immediately, my heart started beating faster for no reason. I took a big breath and eventually asked:

"Who is it?"

"It's Ashley's father." Shepherd's voice echoed in the room.

"Ugh, what do YOU want at this moment...?" I asked again in frustration, as I started wearing my new pair of clothing.

"I have something to announce you and I can't do that through the door. Would you kindly get out and listen to me, please?" He answered quickly. He sounded quite worried, which triggered my curiosity for a sec.

After I got dressed and unlicked the door, I saw him in front of me, with the military suit I always remembered him wearing. He waved me with his head to follow him, while his expression wasn't the friendliest. At that point, I had no other option but to follow suit. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to begin a fight. Anywho, we eventually ended up on his office -AKA the place I had beaten him up- and got inside, as he offered me a seat and a glass of scotch. I took the offer with suspicion, but I tried my best to not show it.

"What's the deal, Shepherd? Are you up to another fight?" I asked with aggression.

He shook his head and lit up one of his heavy cigars.

"No. It's about Ashley." He said.


	16. Chapter 8: The Meeting With Arne (Pt 3)

"Well that's interesting. So, what about her?" I asked again with a bit of surprice.

"Listen, she told me about you during your rescue mission in the Snow Biome. She told me everything from that day. About the infiltration in the campus, about her ambush from the Templar and about her saviour, who happened to be you." He began his story. "I do realize, that you might think I was the one behind the ambush. And the truth is, I was. But not by my own will. The Magister forced me to organize this whole show, so that he can keep Ashley as her hostage. That way, the Order of Assassins would show up to save her and then this would be their last action. Now if Ashley wasn't anyone special for me, I would allow that to happen. But since she's my daughter, my own blood, I refused with all my might. But then HE dared to threaten me by murdering her! At that point, I couldn't do anything else but to admit defeat and do all this. But, you have to trust me on this one, I never wanted this to happen. I mean, what kind of father would want that for her baby girl? I know you won't trust any of my words, but I had to let you know anyway. But as I was expecting the worst, you showed up and ruined everything. Not for me, but for them only. You halted THEIR plan, not MINE. And that is why I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I always knew you were a good kid, George, even if I didn't treat you right in the past. Out there, you managed to confirm my idea about you." Suddenly, tears started forming on the old man's eyes, as he was finishing his sentence. It was the first time I had witnessed Shepherd crying over an event, but it did touch my heart nevertheless.

As he started silently crying, I got up from my seat, left the glass on the table and kneeled in fron of me. I gently patted his shoulder and whispered:

"Don't worry, I trust you. You might had not done the greatest things back on Earth, but we're not there anymore. You can still change your lifestyle here. It's never too late. There's always room for one more in the Order of Assassins. And, trust me, Ashley would love to have you on her side." But as he heard those last words, his tears immediately vanished and he took a serious expression.

"I'm really sorry, George, but I can not do such thing. The Assassins would never allow an ex-Templar to join their cause, even if his hatred was bigger than theirs. You are still yound, so you can't understand yet how secret organizations actually work. But if it's my destiny to be killed by them someday, I will patiently await it, hoping to be forgivven for my sins. I hope you understand..." He told me with his deep voice and got up. His eyes were still watering, but he was too proud to let that affect him at the moment. As a response, I slowly shook my head and got back to my room, thinking of all that he said.

14 minutes later*

I had just finished putting my clean clothes on, when the door opened and Ashley's head popped up.

"May I come in?" She asked, waiting for a response. I nodded and she quickly got inside and sat on my left.

"What's up, Ashley?" I asked her with a smile. Instead, she took a serious look and locked her eyes into mine.

"I heard your conversation with my father." She answered with a very serious tone on her voice. "Yeah, I did tell him about the mission, but I can't believe he was the one responsible for my kidnapping! How could he do that?! And, also, since when was he associated with the Templar Order??"

"Probably ever since you joined the Assassins." I replied, but without being so sure about the truth.

"Still, why would he hide it from me all these years?" She asked me, as she kept on making eye contact with me.

"For the same reason he didn't know about you and the Assassins." I answered with more confidence this time. A moment of silence had passed, when Ashley spoke once again:

"I have no idea what to do at this point, George. After what I've heard, I just feel like I can't face my father the same way I used to before. Oh Notch, what am I going to do?!" Then, she finally cracked and broke down in tears. I slowly sat against the wall, opened my arms and encouraged her to come closer. In an instant, she turned her head around and fell into my hug, with rivers of tears wetting both her and my shirt. In the meantime, I kept on softly stoking her hair and letting her express herself as much as she wanted. Eventually, she stopped crying after a few minutes and looked me in the eyes once more.

"Why do I have to deserve you, George?" She whispered with her weak voice and hugged me back.

"Only time will tell..." I replied with a mysterious tone and chuckled, receiving a slight smile from her as well.

We stayed in my room like this for quite a lot of time, until we both got tired and fell asleep, just hugging each other.

'Well, guess I have to be the one bringing this family drama to an end...' I thought before letting my mind free for the night.

 **Hey, guys, Doktor MeeM here! So, as promised, I uploaded a fresh chapter for you guys to dig in, but this one is also cut in three separate parts, because of word limitations.** **Even though there's still a possibility of CU striking back anytime soon, I hope this doesn't stop you guys from enjoying my content. Anyway, I wish you a happy reading and I will await further for your positive and constructive feedback (Hint: Avoid the CU reviewing structure). Until next time!!!**


	17. Chapter 9: Inside the Order

Chapter 9: Inside The Order

(Narrator's PoV)

Another day began in the lands of Uradium. Another opportunity for our hero to uncover the secrets of this odd, but fascinating world and make 'bonds' with his new companions. Another step closer to the utter defeat of the evil lurking beneath the shadows.

At that moment, George was still sleeping on his bed, whilst having another interaction with his spirit friend, Leo.

"I see that you have discovered your Teleportation ability, George." The mighty lion said with his powerful voice. "I wasn't sure if you would unleash it so fast at first, but you managed to prove me wrong."

"Well, what can I say? During vital moments, everything is possible." George responded with ease and chuckled.

"You are learning fast, my friend, and I salute you for this accomplishment. I do realize this wouldn't be the best time to bring it up, but do you still remember your little 'adventure' with the wolf girl?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately, I do..." George answered, not being very happy for his answer. "What's the deal with that?"

"You see, the growth of your tattoo that moment means that another ability is available for you to master. I am not quite sure what could that one be, but I assure you it won't take long before you eventually find out." Leo explained, as he slowly faded away, leaving George alone once again.

As he opened his brown eyes, George left a small yawn and got up. This time, no girls were inside the room, meaning that he was alone after quite some time. He slowly got up, got prepared and headed downstairs, where Andr and Cupa were placing the dishes on the dining table.

"Good morning!" Both said with a smile, as they noticed his presence.

"Morning to you too, ladies." He smiled back and looked around the room. "So, where's Ashley and Riley?"

"Oh, they haven't woken up yet, I think." Cupa replied and scratched her head through the hoodie. "Why don't you go and check them out?"

"No, I'll better go. He just woke up, so he shouldn't begin his morning like that." Andr answered for me and teleported to the upper floor in an instant.

"Aawwww, so thoughtful of her!" I said and slightly put my tongue out. "So, how was your night, Cupa? I mean, you slept here yesterday, right?"

"Mhm!" She nodded a couple of times. "It was quite lonely and awkward at first, but then Andr decided to accompany me on the bed." She answered afterwards.

"Oh really...?" George responded with a mysterious tone. "Now THAT is quite interesting... Hehehe..."

After hearing those words coming from George's mouth, Cupa took a deep red colour and started shouting:

"N-N-N-No, it's n-n-nothing like that!!! Sh-She just came out of nowhere an-an-and joined me on the bed, you know... Y-Yeah, that's what happened..." She then procceded whispering as fast as she started shouting about a second ago.

"I know, I know, chill out! I was just in the mood to make a joke out of it." George tried to calm Cupa down, but received an angry look from her instead.

"Don't make those kinds of jokes about me ever again." She told him with a fake-annoyed tone and turned her head away from him.

Just about that moment, Andr teleported back and looked at both George and Cupa. She was about to say something, but eventually dropped it off. A couple of minutes had passed, until the company was complete with the presences of both Ashley and Riley.

*Time skip to 12:38 PM*

Our hero was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling's complicated design, with Ashley half-snoozing on his side. She had her distance, of course, but that wasn't of great importance at the moment. Suddenly, George left a big, silent sigh and looked towards his companion.

"Hey Ashley." He eventually said and softly poked her on the head with his finger with a slight grin on his face.

"What...?" She replied with a sleepy tone, as she half-opened her eyes.

"I don't want to interrupt your nap by all means, but I need you to answer me on something." He said again, as the grin on his lips quickly faded.

"Mmmm... What is it...?" She asked him and got up, keeping the sleepy tone on her voice.

"I want you to lead me to the Assassins' headquarters. Can you do that?" George asked her with a clear sound of hope on his question. Immediately, Ashey's sleepy mood vanished at once and she was back at her normal, serious one.

"How did this come in your mind all of a sudden?" She asked back, as she stared at his brown eyes.

"I remembered your friends' sudden appearance back in the Snow Biome, as well as your Mentor's words, and it got me thinking for a while now." He answered and sratched the top right of his forehead.

"Yeah, and...?" She asked once more, motivating him to finish up his thoughts.

"And I think I have my final answer to his question. That's why I want to contact them as soon as possible." George finished his sentence and stood up from the bed. "And since you're one of them, you might be able to lead me to them." He continued, as he grabbed his bagpack, took a quick look inside and placed it on his back. "So what do you say?"

In the meantime, Ashley was already up and wearing her Hidden Blade underneath her sports jacket. Then, she headed up to the door and opened it, as she signaled George to follow her.

"Before we leave, you need to get yourself armed." She told him. "You have to be ready for whatever's going to follow up next. Your old weapons are left carefully in the Storage. I'll tell a guard to lead you there and give you a bunch of ammunition and other equipment as well. Once you're done, meet me at my father's Office. Don't leave me waiting!"

*10 minutes later*

Both George and Ashley were standing in front of the room's fireplace, feeling the warmth of the slowly burning oak on their skins.

"So, what now?" George broke the silence and asked.

"Just wait and see..." Ashley answered with a mysterious tone -a tone George wasn't quite familiar with- and raised her hand on a small statue of a Skeleton Head. Then, with professional-like movement, she turned the statue a few times and pressed a newly-appeared button on the top.

Suddenly, the fire stopped and the wall behind started slowly moving backwards, like the ones in the Harry Potter movies. After a couple of seconds, the wall had basically disappeared and its place took a small hallway with stairs leading down to a bigger one. George was left with his mouth open from surprice and quickly glanced at Ashley, whose lips had formed a slightsmile up to the right cheek.

"Does your father know about this passage?!" He quickly asked her and turned his head to the double doors of the room.

"Let's hope not." She replied and started walking downstairs, with her male friend following suit. On the fifth stair, the wall began moving again, closing the passage behind their backs. Immediately, the hallway became extremely dark. So dark, George couldn't even see the old drawings of people with hoods and knights with red crosses on their chestplates fighting everywhere on the walls, followed by series of words and phrases in what seemed to be an weird combo of mixed Ancient Greek and Medieval English. But when he lit up a Torch, not only he noticed them, but he also tried to read the texts for a moment.

"Come on, George. We don't have time to admire the walls. Stop wasting further time and let's go!" Ashley shouted at him from afar with a bit of frustration.

"Right. Let's go." George shouted back and started running towards his guide.

"Since when did all this exist, Ashley?" He eventually asked after a few minutes of walking and placing torches.

"To be honest, I have no idea." She responded. "This was probably made way before my father arrived in this world. Even I found out about these, after I was officially a member of the Assassins. My Mentor told me that those drawings and texts are scattered everywhere across the secret passages and areas visited and used by the Order. 'It is a way to not forget our past', he says and I believe him. I mean, who wouldn't right?" She asked back and turned her head to George.

"Right." He quickly agreed, but his head was focused on other thoughts at the moment.

"Alright, we're here." Ashley talked again and moved away for George to see.

By the time he stepped his foot inside, he was surrounded by light and voices from all places. As he got deeper into the structure, he realized it had the shape of an old Christian monument, but in a very larger, underground size. He saw thousands of libraries and books surrounding the main hall and millions of Assassins scattered across the rest of the room, who were either organizing tactics or training their fighting and climbing skills. Then, he noticed the man he had met back in the Snow Biome, but without his hood covering his face.

"That's the Mentor?" He asked Ashley and barely pointed towards him.

"Mhm!" She nodded. "He's one of the two Grand Masters, the founders of the Order and best of all Assassins. They had arrived in this world many years ago and brought their knowledge to the people of this land. And so did the Templars, unfortunately. Now, they have brought their rules, their beliefs, their Holy War to this world and fighters like us will make sure their great cause stays viable throughout the ages."

"Damn, you should write a whole book, if you go on narrating like that!" George taunted her and chuckled.

"Awww, stop it you! You're making me blush!!" Ashey replied with fake annoyance and chuckled as well. But none of them managed to feel the presence of the Grand Master in front of them.

"Hello again, Miss Ashley. I see you have brought the Chosen One to our headquarters with ease, as well as safe and sound. I hope your journey this far was...refreshing for both of you." He greeted them with his steady, but loud and mature Italian voice. "But I suppose your arrival here wasn't just for you to pay a visit, am I correct? In fact, I have not forgotten yet the question I had made you back at the Snow Biome."


	18. Chapter 9: Inside the Order (Pt 2)

"I hope you haven't either, Sir George."

"Not at all, great Grand Master." George replied with a serious, but respectful tone. "That is why I told Miss Ashley to lead me here in the first place."

"And what is your answer, may I ask?" The Mentor asked, waiting patiently for the final answer as he stroked his moustache and beard for a bit.

"I have decided to join your cause with all my heart, strength, mind and will, Sir." George eventually replied and stepped forward. "I will do whatever is physically and mentally possible from my side to assist you in the war against the power-hungry mind of the Templar Order. And I kindly request to have you as my main trainer and mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

The Grand Master left a big smile form on his face, as he stepped forward as well and shook George's hands with satisfaction and joy.

"I was certain you would eventually recognize me, George. And I am very glad, that you dedicate yourself to a cause for the greater good of this world. As far as my part goes, you are already a proud and active member of the Order of Assassins. But always remember our motto:"

"Nothing is real, everything is permitted." George finished Ezio's sentence and smiled back. After a few moments of handshaking, he and Ashley headed over to the Training Room, where they were greeted with thousands of both amateur and expert faces. Eventually, they were in front of a big table, with a somewhat young man on his fourties dressed with a dark grey hooded jacket, sitting on the other side.

"Well, look what the overworld let loose! Name's Edward and I will be your new trainer for the time. I hope you stand to your fame, George." The man said and got up from his chair, while fixing his blonde hair with his right hand.

"I have heard of that name before. Edward Kenway, correct? I'm pretty sure you used to be a pirate." George replied, as he shook hands with Edward.

"You have done your homework, I see." Edward smiled and signaled both his guests to follow him. "I was recently informed about the fight you had with the three men in the Snow Biome. Is it true, that you actually teleported and killed the traitor?"

"Wait, how did you find out about the last part?" George asked with a bit of fear. The blonde man chuckled a bit and responded:

"You don't need to be afraid. Ezio and his followers were watching you from the trees and came down, once you had defeated all your foes. Then, when they came back here, one of the followers decided to keep me informed with every detail."

"The Assassins always hide from their target, even on tall trees. You should had expected that." Ashley joined the conversation and chuckled as well.

"I see..." George acted up like he's thoughtful, when he was actually trying to hide his embarrassment for not thinking the obvious. "Anyway, yes, that is true. I don't know how it happened exactly, though, but it did."

"Hmmm..." Edward hummed and moved around, while looking on the ground for a bit. "Then in that case, we should better focus on helping you control your powers. That way, you can use it to your advantage later on."

"No need to tell me twice. I had the exact same thought for quite sone time now." Our hero responded and adopted his trainer's behaviour. "The thing is, how will we do it exactly?"

"Leave that one to me." Edward answered and left a sinister smile form on his lips. "Trust me, my training methods will get you right on the mood, beginning from now!" Then, all of a sudden, he rushed to George and threw his fist towards his face. Immediately, his student dodged it by an inch and returned the punch. This one managed to find its target, and more specifically Edward's side.

As Edward left a groan of pain, he stepped a bit on the side and looked at George. He noticed that both his eyes turned different colours, red and green respectively, like they were the opposite of the tattoos on his arms. That's when he also noticed a red, flame-like tattoo forming on his right arm, staring from the shoulder. As he was staring at that unexplained phenomenon, he didn't realize that George was already doing his second attack. Without losing time, he quickly regained his concentration and blocked his student's punch with ease. This moment was the perfect for a counter-attack and Edward didn't risk on losing it. He shook his fists as hard as he could and punched George on the right cheek. His opponent backed off and stood there for a bit, like he was trying to stop himself from fighting back.

That move cost him greatly, as he received a hit on the stomach from Edward's knee. He kneeled down from the pain and spat a small lane of saliva and blood. Suddenly, he stood up slowly and bashed Edward with all his might, forcing him to fall down on his back. Then, he tried to go on top of him, but a push from Edward's legs mad him lose his balance and fall as well. As George was lying down, trying to get himself up, Edward stood on his left knee and left a smile.

"You have talent on hand-to-hand combat, George, -ouf! And to be honest, you have done better, -ah-, than any other Assassin I'd trained for the first time!" He told his student and slowly got back on his feet, while holding his side. Little did he know, that the student didn't listen to anything he said. In fact, George was already up and running towards him.

As he was trying to dodge the incoming attack, he saw him teleporting just right in front of him, thus giving no time to react. Once again, he was on the ground, but, this time, George was standing on top of him. Suddenly, he started receiving many quick punches on every side of his body, having no chance to block any of them.

"Alright, that's enough!!" He shouted through his groans, as he tried to look George in the eyes. Instead, he got a hard hit on his nose, breaking it in the process. At this point, he couldn't do anything but absorb all the damage from George's fists and leave moans of pain here and there. After some minutes, he felt his opponent calming down and leaving him like a big pile of meat on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed George getting pulled pack from a pack of other Assassins, including Ashley. Then, he saw Ezio's face right on top of his.

"Edward, don't let yourself go. You're going to be fine." He managed to hear him saying between the loud buzzing on his ears. After that, he couldn't remember anything.

*38 minutes later*

After Edward' beating, Geoge wouldn't dare to look anyone in the eyes, not even Ashley herself. Even though she tried to talk to him, he had no intention to listen. Just the fact, that he almost beat a fellow Assassin to death, was enough to make him "close" to himself and not talk to anybody. As he was lost in his thoughts of regret, he felt someone's presence near him. He turned around and saw Ezio, standing right in front of him.

"I understand that you don't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but I need to know about the incident from your point of you as well. Tell me, my friend, what happened during your training?" His warm voice echoed in his head.

"I... I don't really know... After I got the punch in the face from Edward, I... just felt like losing control. And when he hit me on the stomach, well...I basically blacked out. I couldn't control either my body or emotions. At that point, all I could feel was pure anger...anger that had to be released. And the next thing I remember is Ashley shouting to me and waving uncontrollably. That's it..." George replied and looked down. "I'm really sorry, Ezio. I wish I wouldn't act up like that in the first place, I really do. But since that has already passed, I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions, no matter how great they will be." And with that said, he turned his back and slowly walked away, hands in the pockets. He wanted some time to think alone.

By the time he turned towards the right corner, he saw Ashley in the distance, talking to a man he hadn't seen before. Starting to get worried, he sneaked up closer to them and crouched behind a bunch of artifacts to eavesdrop.

"And you expect me to believe you after what he did to Sir Edward?!" The man shouted with frustration.

"I know, but please give him another chance! He didn't mean to act up like that and you know it! We all do!!" Ashley cried out in return.

"If he did all that damage to just a single person, imagine what might happen to US when he grows stronger in the future. I'm sorry, Ashley, but George must stay away from the Assassins for as long as needed." The man softened a bit and turned his back on her.

Just right after the man was gone, George witnessed something he would never expect to ever see: he saw Ashley crying. She was just standing there, looking at the ground, with tears rolling down her red from frustration cheeks. Then, out of nowhere, she started leaving small gasps between each cry and sat on her knees, while covering her face. Fortunately, nobody was around to witness this scene except George himself. And he couldn't stand watching her broken down on her feelings, so he had to do something to comfort her. Leaving a small sigh of concern, he got out of his hiding spot and silently reached Ashley. Then, he raised his arm and pet her on the back. Immediately, she stopped crying and took a look towards the person touching her. When she found out who it was, she began crying even louder and more intensely, leading her to a total mental breakdown. After a while, she looked up in George's eyes and left a small gasp of surprise. A tear had formed in his eyes as well, waiting patiently for the perfect timing.

"Don't cry, Ashley." He told her softly, with a soun of trembling in his voice. "You tried to help me, even in this situation I'm in, and that's what really matters. But I beg you from the bottom of my heart: please don't cry." As he finished his sentence, he slowly opened his arms, signaling Ashley to fall in them. And that's what eventually happened.


	19. Chapter 9: Inside the Order (Pt 3)

With fresh tears still on her face, she buried herself in George's chest, leaving soft moans here and there. In the meantime, he wrapped his arms around her, making her hold on him ven tighter, while slowly stroking her long, black hair.

"Ssshhhh, let it all out. Don't hesitate and hold back your emotions. I'm here for you now." He whispered in her ear and gently kissed her in the forehead. It was a risky move, but this could be the only way to calm her down.

After the kiss, she looked up again and her dark/light grey eyes met up with his brown ones. Then, she left a slight smile of appreciation and wiped out her remaining tears, forcing George to do the same.

"It's alright. I feel better now." She said with a somewhat weak voice and buried her face back at George's chest, this time with a smile.

She could hear his heart beat clearer and louder, now that everything was back to silence, and this made her relax even more. In fact, she wanted to stay like this for a long time, listening to a sound she hadn't heard in years. And George didn't seem to do anything to stop it. He looked like he enjoyed watching that rather cute side of Ashley's personality, a side which seemed to only be revealed to him and no one else.

Almost twenty minutes or so had passed, when George felt somebody else's presence. He looked around and noticed the man Ashley was talking with, looking at them behind some bookshelves with the corner of his left eye. Fortunately, Ashley didn't notice him or else she would probably get upset again. And that was something George wouldn't want to occur at the moment. He kept of staring at the man with a suspicious look, asking him with his eyes the reason he came back. As a response, the man just walked away with silent footsteps. This gave him the sudden idea, that they would see each other some other time in the future. And, for some reason, George didn't feel so comfortable with this.

*One hour later*

Our hero had finally returned back to his "home", where everything was going as usual. Andr and Riley were talking with Cupa to make her more comfortable in her new environment, Ashley was taking a bath and Shepherd... Well, nobody knows what this old man is doing on his free time. And he was lying on his bed, thinking about that mysterious man and his conversation with Ashley. He knew, that both of them were talking about the incident with Edward, as well as that he would be wanted to stay away from the Order as soon as possible. He couldn't deny, that he was a great threat to everyone during his "beserk" mode, but he also couldn't accept, that his lack of presence would do any good to the Assassins at all, especially if the Templars find out. He had to learn how to control that power, but he wasn't able to do it alone.

'But how am I supposed to go back there after what happened?' He thought and sighed. 'Even if I apologize to all of them, including Edward, this guy will do whatever it takes to change their minds. In other words, I'm cornered and I have to accept it. Then, hopefully, things might start losing enough heat and allow me to make my next move more confidently...'

Suddenly, the door knocked and Ashey's left eye peeked out of the tiny space.

"Do you have a moment?" She asked almost quietly.

"Sure." George replied and left a big sigh.

Without losing time, she quickly got in and closed the door, while fixing her hair. George didn't really want to be bothered at a time like this, but he had no intention to show it.

"What is it...? He eventually asked, like he didn't even care for the incoming answer.

"It's about the talk I had with that man." She answered, gaining George's attention in an instant.

"What about him?" He asked again a bit more lively this time.

"Look, I know that you heard most of our conversation, but you need to hear me out." She responded and began talking. "This man is named Altair and he's the second Grand Master and founder of the Assassins. He was at his room, when he was informed about our arrival. He was on his way to meet you, but his friendly intentions faded after he heard about Edward's beating. And when he found out you were behind it, well...he basically lost his trust on you. That's why he headed to meet me instead. I was outside Edward's room, when he reached me and started talking about you. He began shouting that you could beat Edward to death and why I didn't attempt to stop you and that you are a threat to all of the Assassins. I tried to calm him down and explain the situation to the best of my abilities, but he wasn't changing his mind. Eventually, he ordered me to let you know, that you are not welcome to the Order." At this point, her eyes started watering and her voice began cracking up. "But I don't want this to happen to you. You have proven them, that you aren't one of the Templars, yet they treat you like an enemy. I...I can not allow this kind of treatment to you. Because... Because..." Then, all of a sudden, she broke down and started crying once again. This time, George was prepared for it, so he gently wrapped his hands around her and said:

"It's alright. I understand the reasons behind this behaviour. And I'm perfectly fine with that."

That reply cut Ashley's cry in half, as she looked him in the eyes, with tears still on hers.

"You heard me, I'm perfectly fine with their decision." He repeated his last sentence once more. "I won't lie, I am really sad about it, but that's how the human mind works. If someone or something has a negative effect on them, they try their best to either ignore it or face it. That, until things start to calm down and one can think more clearly. Then they realize, that this "problem" wasn't a problem at all. They were just too furious to see it as it is. So don't worry about that. We will just have to be patient." While finishing his sentence, he wiped out Ashley's tears and smiled.

"I know you're worried about me at the moment and I respect that. In fact, I was concerned about the incident's effect on you too. And that's when I realized something..." He stopped there to let Ashley process his words and continued:

"I realized that...I'd started falling in love with you. And back at the headquarters, when you were in my arms for those amazing twenty minutes, that feeling grew even more. I don't know if you fe-..." Suddenly, his confession stopped, as Ashley placed her lips on his. George was quite shocked for a moment, but he should have expected that from her at this point.

That feeling... That one, strong feeling was filling up his mind, until every other thought was wiped away. Now, all he would care about is Ashley and her kiss. Those two red lips, that were touching his with such passion, was all he could feel at the moment. That's when he was clearly sure about his feelings towards Ashley. He trully loved her and he would do anything to not let that feeling go.

After a couple of minutes, which seemed like whole decades, Ashley eventually backed off and left a smile.

"I think you have said enough, George. Enough to make me feel the same for you too." Then, she leaned again and kissed him. This time, she was more passionate and confident with her move and George had realized that by taking part in the kiss as well.

Both tongues started fighting over for dominance for a couple of minutes, until Ashley's one proved to be victorious. She began exploring George's mouth, covering every single tooth and inch of skin, but the tables quickly turned and George was this time the one exploring. They kept on fighting and exploring each other's mouths, until they force broke the kiss for air. In the meantime, Ashley's face had got a lustful look and her eyes started shining, even though she was panting quite intensely.

"You sure are a good kisser, George." She said between each short breath.

"I can say the same for you as well, Ashley." George replied, following Ashley's tactic as well.

When they both caught their breaths, they continued their tongue fight, with each second building up their libido. Eventually, they began slowing down the rythm, in order to focus of taking off their clothing. After some minutes of undressing, both lovers were left with their underwear and more than ready to begin the real thing.


	20. Chapter 10: Two Souls, One Body

Chapter 10: Two Souls, One Body

(Narrator's PoV)

The first one making a move was George, who instantly began teasing Ashley's thin body with his tongue, starting off with her neck. Then, he slowly proceeded to move lower and lower, until he was blocked by Ashley's black bra.

"Would you kindly remove this for me, dear?" He said, making intense eye contact with her.

Without wasting time, she slowly started unhooking her bra, while breathing heavily from the heat. Suddenly, the bra fell off her chest and her D Cup breasts were finally revealed, making him more excited. After a bit, he began moving his tongue towards her right breast and licked the nipple for a bit. Ashley left a soft moan of pleasure, meaning that he was doing his part very well. As he was playing with her nipple, his right hand reached for the left breast and started groping it with a gentle touch. This time, Ashley's moan was way louder than the previous one, but not loud enough to alert anyone. He kept on playing with her boob for a bit more, until he decided to move to the left nipple. But instead of just licking it, he softly bit it as well. Suddenly, Ashley's body twitched a bit, as both pain and pleasure started flowing through her, but that wasn't enough to force George to cut it there.

"G-George..." She was about to tell him to stop, but another bite from his mouth cut her phrase like a knife.

About three minutes of groping, biting and licking had passed, when George thought that breast teasing was enough. He wanted to move on to the main course as soon as he could, but he made his way there with kisses and licks all over Ashley's stomach. Soon enough, he was facing her black panties, which were already quite wet.

"I haven't even started and you're already like this? Heh, I must be doing a pretty good job!" He told his partner with a sinister smile, as his hand lowered them, thus revealing the treasure he was looking for all along.

Her vagina, even though she hadn't come yet, had a more reddish colour, compared to the rest of her skin. This scenery made George even harder, as he proceeded to start licking out Ashley's love juices. Before he even began, though, he looked back at Ashley and smiled.

"May I?" He asked with a joking manner. She was already unable to answer, due to the amounts of pleasure she had received so far.

Being satisfied with the silence, he began licking her pussy's lips, getting a loud moan from Ashley's mouth in return. When both of them were all cleaned up, he moved on playing with the area around the clitoris. Then, another twitch came from Ashley's body, but this one was more intense than before. As he kept on licking her clit, her moans were getting even louder, almost to the point of screaming. Eventually, this moment came, as George insterted his tongue inside her pussy. At that point, she couldn't hold herself anymore and let her love juices be released everywhere on the bed, including George's face, with a scream of pure ecstacy following suit. All of her body bent upwards, as waves of love and shivers were leaving her from the pubic area.

Once he felt her juice on his face, George got up and cleaned himsel up, keeping the sinister smile from before.

"I think my part here is done. Let's see how well YOU will do now." He said, as he took a look at his lover's body. A living, breathing sex toy, ready to satisfy one's sexual needs, even though he wasn't watching her like that.

All of a sudden, Ashley slowly sat up with a look full of lust on her face and replied:

"Oh, you don't want to see me try." Immediately, she got back up in front of him and threw him on the bed.

Surprised from the throw, George fell down with his face buried on the spot, where Ashley used to seat a second ago. Once he turned himself over, he saw her riding him on his crotch and rubbing herself on his boxers. He left a silent grunt, as he tried to hold himself from prematurely reaching his climax.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked him with a tone full of lust. "Don't you like receiving what you give?" And with that said, she pressed herself even harder on his member, making sure he would leave a moan any time soon. And she succeded, although it wasn't as loud as hers, but she was satisfied with the result anyway.

After a while, she rode him off and began removing his underwear with her teeth, while trying to keep eye contact for as long as possible. Suddenly, a 12-centimeter cock appeared from George's boxers, making Ashley open her mouth widely.

"Oh my, it sure is big!" She said with a surprising tone. "But I've heard big things don't last for long. Let's hope you'll prove me wrong." Then, she proceeded on gently touching his twitching length with her left hand and rubbing it slowly, but steadily. She got several grunts from her partner, but it wasn't what she actually expected.

"Come on, baby. Don't hold back. It will make you feel better that way. Trust me, I know..." She told him and winked with her left eye, as she placed her mouth right on the head. That's when a soft moan left George's mouth and echoed in her ears. Once again satisfied with the result, Ashley started blowing him up as slowly as she could.

George, in the meantime, couldn't do anything, but feel Ashey's tongue licking around and inside the tip. He did enjoy it, no arguement there, but this intense feeling was almost forcing him to reach his climax. Fortunately, only a small amount of pre-cum managed to exit his member and his partner seemed to like the sour taste of it. In fact, she had already started swallowing it, tightening her mouth in the process. That's when he couldn't hold back anymore and released his first load inside her mouth, leaving a big sigh of exhaustion and relief. When he rolled his eyes back on her, she was looking at his crotch widely, while little rivers of cum were drooling from her mouth. For his surprise, she didn't stop swallowing, until all of his sperm was already down her throat. Once she gulped the last row, she got his dick out of her mouth and grinned.

"You should had warned me before cumming, George." She told him in a joking manner. "And for that foolish action, you will be forced to wait for me to cum first before you do." With that being said, she aligned herself on his cock and slowly slid down, carefully inserting the head. She left a silent grunt of pain, as blood began rolling away from her vagina.

"Wait, you were a virgin all along?!" George quietly shouted to her. "Why hadn't you told me that, so that I could make things easier for you??"

"I thought it was obvious, George." Ashley replied with a casual tone, despite the pain she was witnessing. "Besides, I've learned to endure any amount of pain given to me." And before she even finished her sentence, she slammed herself on George's member, forcing him to reach deeply inside her.

At that point, both of them left loud moans of pleasure and looked at each other with mixed looks of pure love and lust. Then, she began going up and down on his fully erect penis, loosing her up with each slam. After a couple of minutes, their moans were echoing throughout the room, but -suprisingly- still without alerting anyone yet. Both climaxes were slowly building up, as they were quickly picking up the pace. Soon enough, big slams from Ashley's ass joined their filled with pleasure and excitement voices.

After minutes of intense fucking , George felt the great urge to come, but remembered Ashley's warning.

"Ashley, I think I'm about..." Was all that be managed to say, before Ashley interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

"Go on, then. Don't hesitate." She told him with excitement, as she was about to reach the point of coming as well.

Without losing much time, George quickly turned her down on the sheets, with him on top of her this time, and kept on pushing himself deeper inside. As he felt his cum just on the tip of his dick, he slammed his body as deeply as he humanly could and let himself go, as his second load was finally released in her pussy. In the meantime, as she felt his seed swimming inside her, Ashley left a very loud groan of ecstacy and came on his dick. Her walls began tightening so much, that George's length was almost unable to get out. After a bit, she loosened herself again and allowed her lover to pull out, revealing the mixture of both love juices in the process.

When he eventually pulled out, George left a small sigh of relief again and looked inside Ashley's eyes. Even though he had already come twice, he had the sudden need for more sex, with the thought of it making him hard as a rock.

"My God, do you still want more?" Ashley asked between her breaths with surprise. "You sure are one hell of a man!"

All of a sudden, she felt herself getting down on her knees, leading her to leave a gasp of surprise. Then, she felt George's breath hitting her neck, as he was whispering in her ear with an evil chuckle:

"Things are just getting started..."

Then, he slammed his body inside her vagina again, making her moan in pleasure twice. He quickly picked up the pace, without giving a damn about his previous load being pushed deeper inside her womb. Right now, all that mattered to him was to keep on fucking her, until she would eventually go numb from his loads and the massive waves of pleasure filling her entire being.

*2 hours and 39 minutes later*

George had finally released his last few rows of cum, when he fell on the bed with exhaustion. His partner was already unconsious from the non-stop releasing and load receiving, whose view filled him with a bit of guilt. As he was desparately trying to catch his breath, he looked on his body and noticed, that both his green and red tattoo were glowing all this time, immediately reminding him his "lesson" with Edward back at the Assassin's HQ.

'Did I just fucking go mad again?!' He thought with fear, as he got up and dressed up. 'Holy shit, this isn't going as well as I expected. I must find help ASAP!!'


	21. Chapter 11: Help From the Trenches

Chapter 11: Help from The Trenches

(George's PoV)

As I slowly closed the room's door behind me, I was immediately surrounded by Andr, Riley and Cupa, but no Shepherd was around to be found. That was a relief, but not for long.

"We heard noises coming from upstairs. Is everything alright?" Andr asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry about that." I quickly answered and headed to pass them, but Cupa stopped me with her right hand.

"If everything's fine, where's Ashley?" She asked too, but with suspicion on her voice.

"She's inside. She had hit her leg quite badly on our way back and I was taking care of her, that's where the noises came from." I lied.

Suddenly, Riley started smelling the area around me and the door. Then, she looked at the girls and told them with a serious tone:

"Nothing's fine. Something's up and Master is trying to hide it. I can smell it from the hormones on his sweat. We should check inside."

As I heard her words, I slowly gulped and left the doorway. But when Riley managed to make a step forward, I thought of quickly going downstairs to avoid the upcoming and instantly teleported in front of the main door, leaving the girls behind. I was surprised a bit, but I got back to my senses, when I heard a scream coming from Andr. Then, almost instictively, I made a run for it and got outside. Before I even passed the gate leading to the woods, I heard a teleporting sound behind me and I saw with the corner of my eye Andr chasing me.

"Come back now, you coward!!!" She shouted to me with pure aggression, as she was about to teleport again.

'I'm sorry. All of you.' I thought and reached for some Flashbangs I had forgot to put off me. When I felt three of them with the tip of my fingers, I instantly pulled all pins and threw them down. After a while, I heard them exploding and Andr leaving a grunt, meaning that she was successfully blinded. I felt a sad sigh and kept on running, heading eventually towards the Snow Biome.

When I finally reached the Biome closely enough, I took a look around me, just to see if Andr was still following me. Fortunately, she wasn't, even though she wouldn't stop the pursuit this easily in that state. I left a sigh of relief and sat down on a tree nearby.

"Why did things have to go this way...?" I said to myself, as I rubbed my hands on my face. "Now all of the girls will think that I actually raped Ashley and I will go back to my lonely state. Dear God, why did I even have sex with her in the first place? I mean, if none of this happened, we would all be happy and I wouldn't go rogue in the wild, like I do now. Only if..." Once I finished my sentence, I slowly got up and headed to the snowy lands. Just when I stepped my left foot on the snow, a teleporting sound echoed behind me and I felt sonething hitting me from behind. I left a shout of pain and fell on the ground, while I was trying to turn myself around and see the one responsible for this. It was -who else- Andr and she was holding the M1911 I got from Arne's shop by the barrel. That's when I noticed small blood stains on the handgrip, before they get covered by her hand, as she was aiming the pistol on my head.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you rape her, you sick bastard?!" She shouted from the top of her lungs.

"I didn't..." I answered weakly, as I felt the snow around my head getting painted with my blood. "It happened during our intercourse. I didn't mean to act u-..."

"Shut up!!!" She shouted again, interrupting me in the process. "Do you seriously think I will believe anything you'll say after the scene I've witnessed, you fucker?!"

"At this point, I don't even know..." I replied with the same weak tone as before and looked her in the eyes. "But if I can say anything right now to my supporting, it'll be that I hate it... I hate the fact, that I was announced as "The Chosen One" who will save the world, when all I actually did was to cause more harm... I hate the fact, that I had to cause all of you so much trouble, when you were clearly better without me. I hate the fact, that I didn't stay dead..." When I finished my sentence, I coughed a bit and took some deep breaths.

"After what you did, you do deserve death, you monster. You deserve the worst death possible at this point." Andr spoke back and shook the weapon as a way to emphasize her words.

"Why haven't you pulled the trigger, then...?" I asked, feeling my body getting heavier and heavier. "Why are you still holding yourself back, when you can just- *cough* just end it all...? Why do you even have mercy on a pig like me...?"

Suddenly, she began shaking and her grip got loose enough to let the gun fall down.

"Why do you care about me, even though I behaved so inhumanely on your friend...? Why didn't you finish me off, while you still *cough* could...? Why didn't you leave me here and die, when you hit me in the head...? Why...?"

Then, her purple eyes began watering, as she tried to repeat my last word with a stuttering voice:

"Wh-wh-... Wh-wh-why...? B-because I... Because..." That's when she lost control of herself and started crying.

'So vulnerable, yet so caring...' I managed to think, before darkness eventually covered my eyesight.

*Time: Unknown, Location: Unknown*

Once again, I was greeted by my buddy, Leo, in my subconsious. This time, though, he didn't seem to be in a great mood.

"George, we need to talk." His loud voice echoed in the endless void of my mind.

"Let me guess. It's about the incidents, where I became a madman?" I asked, knowing already the upcoming answer.

"Presicely." He said, still keeping a serious tone. "The new ability you unlocked, during your intercourse with Riley, is called 'Hunter's Vision' and it enhances all your physical and mental abilities, including your senses. In under normal circumstances, it would be activated during times of great danger as a survival instict of sort. Although, a malfunction on your aura distorted this mechanism, causing it to activate uncontrollably, with the ultimate finisher being your training with Sir Edward. Also, you aren't strong enough to put a stop to it by will, but you can still delay its activation time. I'm sure you have noticed that."

I nodded and asked with hope:

"Is there any kind of way -natural or man-made-, though, to help me take control over it?"

"The answer will be given from the one near you." Leo answered in a mysterious way and faded away, as I was coming back to my senses.

My head hurt like hell, while I was slowly opening my eyes, but not enough to give me a blurry eyesight. My ears were buzzing, though, but this wouldn't last for long. I took a look around the area I was in and I noticed, that this was some kind of Medieval Laboratory, but it had some modern equipment too, as well as many drawing of simple and complex machines, which confused me even more, not to mention some skeletons of small and big animals. After a while, I saw an old man, probably on his early seventies, doing something on one of the many tables the room had. I tried to get up and take a closer look on him, but something tight was holding me back. Fortunately, that thing made enough sound to attract the man's attention.

"Ah, you're finally up!" The old man said in a casual tone. "Good thing, of course, because I couldn't keep the medicine fresh anymore." Quickly, he came closer to me, with a blue/purple potion of sort. I took a look at it with suspicion and turned my head to the man.

"It's for your headache. Now drink up." He insisted and, with experienced hands, carefully placed the bottle in my mouth.

To be honest, it reminded me a mixture of berries and meat, but it could be just my idea. Once I had drank up the whole potion, the man smiled and headed over to the table he was a second ago.

"Yeah, could you please let me go now? My wrists begin to hurt like hell." I eventually asked him.

"I can not risk something like that, my friend. Although, I can answer some of your questions. I'm sure you have many by now." The man replied and began cleaning up the bottle I drank the potion from.

"I guess that works too. Well, let's start with your name and the place we are at the moment." I told him, without being too happy about his answer.

"There's no way you haven't seen me or heard my name before. Besides, being one of the best inventors history has ever met does give you some reputation." He responded with an enigmatic tone and placed the bottle back on its shelf.

"One of the best inven-... No, there's no way!" I said to myself in surprise.

"So you found out at last. Heh, it seems that tall girl really did some damage to your head!" The man confirmed my thoughts and laughed with his own joke.

"And may I ask how Andr managed to send me to you, Sir Leonardo Da Vinci?" I asked him again with a more relaxed tone.

"Oh that's a long story. You see, Arnold -or Arne, as you may know him- is a student of mine and he had told me much about you, including your dual fight against the raiders. After he was informed from that Andr, however she's called, he told me to go and help him pick you up. Besides, an Assassin is more than accepted in my lab!" He explained with a smile in the end and took a look at one of his papers.

"Wait. Arne was an Assassin all along?! That explains it..." I told myself out loud, while looking up the ceiling.

"Yes, he is. In fact, he came on his own and found the Order. Once he was one with our cause, they put him under my protection and knowledge. I'll tell you that, George, this kid has a natural talent in crafting, like you do in fighting. And then I heard about the incident with Kenway, which explains my safety measures." He responded and looked back at me.

"Do you know any sort of way to help me prevent this from occuring again, Leonardo?" I asked him with hope. "Maybe one of your gadgets can do the trick."

"I'm sincerely sorry, George, but my inventions won't be of help..." He answered with pure sadness.


	22. Chapter 11: Help From the Trenches (Pt 2

What?!" I shouted. "There's no way you can leave me up in that state!!"

"I wish I could do otherwise... Unless..." he turned his words to himself, as he stoked on his beard.

"Unless what?! Speak, God dammit!!!" I shouted even louded, as I started losing my patience.

Then, all of a sudden, Leonardo came close to me and untied my legs and hands. I was confused for a sec, but I couldn't let that chance slip, so I quickly got off the table I was on a bit ago.

"Well, that's interesting. Why did you do that again?" I asked more calmly this time.

"I want to test something..." he answered and got back to his thoughts.

"Test? What are you try-..." I was about to ask him again, before I got a quick slap on my right cheek. I backed off a bit and looked at the old man in front of me with an annoyed look.

"What the hell was that for?!" I turned back to shouting at him.

"I told you already. I won't be repeating myself again." He responded with a cold tone, as he reached me and slapped me again with his right hand's knuckles on the other cheek.

I backed off once more to avoid the next hit, but I suddenly felt anger flowing my entire being. I managed to take a last look at my arms and my glowing tattoos, before I turned to Leonardo and said in my teeth:

"You're going to regret doing this move..."

"I'm not going to regret anything." He replied. "I saw what I had to see. Your body responds to -what I would call- "extreme" feelings, including pain and pleasure. Even though you have h power to control this reaction, you don't seem to even try the least. So, what are you waiting for? Fight the urge and come back to your senses!"

What I eventually did-or what I FELT like doing- was to slowly walk closer to Leonardo, with pure anger formed on my face. Surprisingly, he didn't move an inch from his position, but decided to shout at me instead:

"Why don't you try, fool?! Why don't you try to fight your inner self and have it under your control?! You aren't too weak to do it and you know that well! Why are you still waiting, then?! FIGHT YOUR DEMONS AND COME BACK VICTORIOUS!!!"

"Why don't you shut UP?!?!" I felt my mouth saying, as my body was just a step ahead of him and my left hand began rising to punch the old man in the face. Then, all of sudden, I felt -fo real, this time- someone punching me on the left, but it wasn't Leonardo. I made some steps to the right, as I spat some blood and yelled:

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!"

I turned my head to the left just to be greeted by Andr, heavily panting and my M1911 on hand. After a bit, I slowly felt my body turning, until I was standing right in front of her.

"Why won't you stop it, George?!" She shouted at me, with a few fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "After what happened between you and Ashley, you still want to cause more chaos?? You still want to watch the whole world burn?! This isn't the side of George I admired!!"

While those last words echoed in my ears, I felt something like waking up inside me. I felt like I was getting back to reality, but not completely. Even though I had the great urge to respon to all these questions, I was still blocked from talking to her and explaining everything that was going on. Instead, I felt my mouth being quite open, as I managed to move my legs a bit forward, thus making a small step. With that sudden move, Andr snapped out of her thoughts and raised the pistol towards me.

"Don't you dare make another slight move, or else I will fill your body with lead!" She told me with agression.

"No, wait! I can explain!!!" I tried to tell her, but my mouth was still not under my control. I made another step.

"Don't think I'll back off now, like I did in the Snow Biome. I mean it!!!" She yelled and placed her finger close to the trigger.

"Please, let me tell you the truth!!!" I tried to tell her again, but I still wasn't able to speak. Another small step.

"STAY RIGHT THERE OR I SWEAR TO NOTCH, YOU'LL REGRET PASSING MY WARNINGS!!!" She shouted once again from the top of her lungs, as her grip tightened.

"DON'T DO IT!!!" I managed to eventually shout back, but I made the mistake to step forward.

*BANG*

That was the last thing I heard, before I felt my gut getting penetrated by a bullet. Even though it came with great force, all I did was to stutter a bit and look at the wound. My clothes started getting painted with my blood, while I was slowly placing my hand on it, thus filling it with blood as well. I took a quick glance at both Andr and Leonardo, who were shocked from what just occured right in front of their eyes.

"So you did it..." I said, before eventuall collapsing on the floor with my back, with my blood forming a small lake around me.

As I felt darkness filling my entire being, I heard footsteps coming towards me and barely noticed a tall figure lifting me up, while tears began falling on me a bit later.

*Time skip to ...*

"...-hing we can do right now?!"

"I don't actu-... ...-otion of Healing, if there is no ot-... ...-ed a Nether Wart and a piece of Glistering Mel-..."

Even though I was technically in a temporary semi-coma, I could still hear sounds and voices like I was fully concious already. The only problem with that was, for some odd reason, I couldn't quite recognize whose voice was whose, because they sounded very blurry every time. Just when I thought the voices stopped, a loud noice came out of nowhere, deafening me in the process. While my ears were buzzing like hell, a weird -dark-like, to be exact- aura flowed the room and surrounded my body. Then, I heard a sinister chuckle coming from an unknown man and I "felt" his hand touching my head.

"So you're the one I've been waiting for... Hehe, at last..." He said, as his voice echoed in my head for a sec and disappeared, incuding his aura. That's when I was able to open my eyes and look around.

I was still in Leonardo's lab, but there was a big hole on the corner left this time, probably created by explosives. On the sides of the hole, I noticed Andr and Leonardo, as they were slowly getting up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Andr asked the old man in front of her weakly.

"I don't know, but the one responsible of the ambush wasn't looking for us." He answered in the same tone, while he was clearing his robe.

"He came for me..." I joined the conversation, immediately drawing their attention.

"George!!" Andr shouted from joy and rushed to give me a hug. But once she wrapped her hands around me, I felt a big wave of pain on the right side on my abdomen. Fortunately, though, it was covered with a bunch of alcohol-dipped bandages, so my injury didn't open up again.

I left a grunt through my teeth, reminding her about my wound, and she quickly stepped a bit back.

"As I was saying, he came for me." I repeated, as I took a quick look on my body. "I have no idea who could that man possibly be, but I'm sure he doesn't have good intentions."

"So it begins..." Leonardo whispered quite loudly, as he slowly covered his mouth in the process.

"What does?" Andr asked him again with fright.

"Herobrine..." He replied, keeping his tone the same. "He wants to complete the prophecy..."


	23. Chapter 12: A New Challenge

Chapter 12: A New Challenge

(George's PoV)

Time: 6:37 PM, Location: Extreme Hills Forest*

As I was taking the way back to my "original home", with Andr on my quite distant right, I began processing Leonardo's words back on his trench/lab. Even though my main problem was to treat the wound before it gets infected, that wasn't enough for me to not focus on that as well.

Flashback Start*

"Herobrine is one of the Assassins' main enemies for almost two years now." He explained. "All this time, he was seeking for that Chosen One, who happens to be you, but without any success. And as it turns out, he somehow found out about your arrival from the very beginning and followed you ever since. I'm not pretty sure if this is what actually happened, but it's the most logical theory I can think of now."

"I see... Still, what does he want from me?" I asked.

"As I said before, he tries to fulfill the prophecy. 'And the opposing forces shall face each other to a mighty fight for ultimate domination of these lands, destroying everyone and everything that comes to their path.' "

"Why now, though? I don't understand!" I replied and placed my hands on my forehead.

"Neither do we, but we have to get ready anyway." It was Andr talking this time. "If you have to defeat Herobrine, at least you should train and become strong enough to be able to oppose him."

"You're right. That's the best plan we can follow at the moment." I agreed and slowly stood up. "But first, we have to get out of here as soon as we can."

Flashback End*

"Hey, George..." Andr suddenly broke the silence, thus interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I turned my head towards her.

"Listen... I-I'm sorry for the behaviour you witnessed both in the Snow Biome and in Leonardo's lab. It's just... I didn't know you weren't doing all this madman thing on purpose. Plus, Ashley's my friend and I don't want her to be harmed by any means. But when I saw her in that state, I... I got furious. I don't know what exactly happened before that, but that didn't stop me from thinking the possibility of rape. That's why I began chasing you down and eventually lead you to this state of yours. Only if I knew..."

"Don't worry. I was aware, that things would seem that way, although I didn't stay there and face the consequences. That was a big mistake from my side and I should be the one apologizing. Then thing is, that I didn't to cause even more harm at that point to any on you, so I tried to flee, hoping everything would get better by time. Instead, I got hit in the head and shot on the gut. At this point, I think I got my punishment."

Silence. All I received was silence. I had no idea why this was happening at the moment, but I sure knew this wasn't going to end well.

We walked a bit more, when we realized the sun had set for good. It was one of the few times that daytime didn't last as usual, so I had to keep an eye on that as well. Fortunately for us, the home I had built back when I was still a newcomer to this world was left intact, including the bed and chests I had crafted. That's when Mobs started spawning and slowly walking towards us.

"Shit, those things appeared already?! Quickly, Andr, get inside!!!" I shouted and opened the door. Once she was inside, I followed suit and closed the door.

After that was done, I began looking in the chests for something to block the Mobs from entering the building. Luckily for me, the Stone I had collected from the mine were still there, meaning that it would be a good defense system for the time being. Without losing time, I quickly grabbed two of those and placed them in front of the doorway. Then, I grabbed some Torches and lit the rooms.

"Phew, that was close!" I said to myself out loud and looked at Andr.

After I noticed her standing right behind me, I slightly jumped in surprise and left a sigh of relief for not being a freshly spawned Zombie or something.

"Jesus, Andr! You almost gave me a heart attack." I told her and headed to the bed. Suddenly, her left hand blocked my movement and her body moved closer to mine.

"Are you going somewhere, George?" She asked with a seducive voice, as she began slowly unzipping her black jacket.

Even though I had an idea of how the whole thing would end up, I gave her a suspicious look and asked her:

"What exactly do you think you're doing...?"

"Just sit down and watch..." She answered and left a cute chuckle, as she teleported both of us on the bed, with her on top of me.

I was a bit shocked at first, since I could never imagine Andr acting up so sexy, but I quickly recovered and took a look outside, just to temporarily avoid eye contact and give myself more time to think. As I was watching the landscape and the countless monsters walking on it, I noticed that there was a full moon in the sky.

'Wait a minute. Maybe the full moon is behind Andr's sudden behaviour! Only if I could stop this effect somehow...' I thought, before she turned my head towards her.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Don't you enjoy the view?" She asked me with the same, seducive tone, while she was throwing her bra on the floor.

I stayed silent, as I was still thinking of a way to end the effect for good, and looked towards the window once again. This time, though, I noticed a Creeper looking and hissing at us from the outside, like it was trying to say something. I attempted to reach for the knife on my vest with my left hand, but I stopped midway once I saw -literally- fear and angst in the Creeper's eyes. That's when I realized, that this Mob wasn't an ordinary one, but it had human intelligence.

Suddenly, my hand was quickly moved to something soft and squishy, making me lose my attention to the Creeper and focus on whatever I was groping. Then, a moan echoed in my ears, as I saw Andr closing her eyes and biting her lips from my hand's touch on her chest. Almost immediately, I blushed and backed off her with an aggressive look in my movement.

"Andr, this is not the right time to do such things. As we speak, hundreds of Mobs are lurking around the house, ready to eat us up in a blink of an eye. If you don't come back to your senses ASAP, who knows wha-..." I told her, before I was interrupted by a bash on the door.

I was about to get up and investigate who did it, but Andr was already up with her clothes on, holding my knife in her right hand.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll handle the one interrupting our fun." She said and winked, while tightening her grip on the knife and moving towards the door.

Meanwhile, I got off the bed and searched in the chests for weapons. Fortunately, I found the Iron Sword I had earned during my first interaction with the Mobs back at the mine. It didn't seem to have any rust on it -meaning that it was left intact ever since, although it had collected some dust on the blade-, which was a good thing for the situation we were in. I left a grin of satisfaction and quickly teleported outside, instantly attracting every single Mob around me. I was still getting used to the feeling of teleportation, but that wasn't a problem at that moment.

Just when a Skeleton began pointing its Bow towards me, I had already disarmed it and cut its cranium in half. I quickly took the Bow and some Arrows that appeared on its place, keeping the Sword for close combat. As I was lining up my first shot on an incoming Zombie, I heard a series of hisses coming from my six. I quickly turned around, bow and arrow at ready, when I was faced with the same Creeper that was looking at me through the window. I was thinking of just letting the arrow go and put it out of its misery, but I did the right thing to hold myself back and focus myself on the rest of the Mobs. So, I ended up letting the Creeper leave and keeping slicing and shooting the multiple Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders and other Creepers spawning and coming towards me.

In the meantime, Andr was basically anhilating anything near "our personal space" with a -confusing for me- smile formed on her lips. Suddenly, as she was beating a Zombie with its own Hoe, an Enderman teleported right behind her and hit her on the back of her waist. She left a moan of pain and suprise and fell on top of the dead Zombie, giving the chance to a group of Spiders to come closer to her. Before I even manage to turn around and protect her, I noticed a great explosion tearing the Spiders into pieces. Once the smoke cleared out, a woman similar to Cupa in shape and clothing but with lightning sparks around her and a bigger chest appeared, holding an unconsious Andr in her arms.

At that moment, the first rays of the rising sun began being noticable, forcing some of the monsters to retreat, including the Enderman. Some others, which didn't make it in time, started getting caught on fire and slowly dying in the process. Of course, that was a big relief from my side, since almost all of my Arrows were depleted and my Sword was just a hit away from breaking apart. After a while, I turned to the woman holding Andr and asked her:

"I appreciate your help on this tough situation, but I should ask for your identity. I mean, you look awfully similar to somebody I know, not to mention your friendly behaviour towards me from the beginning "

She left a slight smile form on her lips, gntly placed Andr against a tree and came closer to me, giving me a seducive look.

"Come on, George. Don't tell me you have no idea who I am. Isn't that hoodie and hair colour enough to give you a hint already?" She asked and pressed herself against me.

I immediately blushed, feeling her C cup breasts against my chest, and replied nervously:

"I-I don't think so... Should I...?"

"Of course, you silly." She mocked me, as she leaned over to my ear and whispered. "Because I am Cupa. Hihi!"

"So it *was* you, wasn't it?!" I shouted a bit in suprise. "That explains the odd behaviour... But, still, how did you manage to find us?"


	24. Chapter 12: A New Challenge (Pt 2)

"It's simple!" She began narrating her part of the story. "I was searching for Andr after she started chasing you down and stuff, but I couldn't find her anywhere. So, I had no other option but to spend the rest of my day outside. Then, I noticed a small Wooden house, which happened to be yours, and I headed over to check it out. That's when the Mobs started appearing and I had to change myself into my Creeper form to slip past them no problem. Once I was near the window, I saw you with Andr sitting on top and yeah! The rest is obvious." When she finished, she smiled and backed off a bit.

"Now, off to something else." She said, while zipping her hoodie a bit, and gave me another seducive look. "What do you think of these baby huns? Hmm?" She shook her boobs a bit to emphasize her question.

"Well, uuhhh... They're nice, I suppose?" I answered with a big blush on my cheeks.

"Good. Because I don't want you to be unsatisfied during our intercourse." She left a fake moan just to tease me and giggled.

That's when a shiny blade appeared out of nowhere and Cupa's neck was just an inch away from it. I raised my Sword, but immediately noticed that Andr was the one holding it so dangerously.

"Are you two having fun tonight...?" She asked with a cold voice, pulling Cupa's hair behind.

"Hehe, don't worry. I'm not going to steal your lover. At least not yet." Cupa answered in a calm tone and received a slap on the back of her head.

"Don't joke like that or else you might have a bad time. Now..." Andr rolled her eyes towards me, coming closer. "Where had we left off?" She asked with a sexy tone and gently grabbed my face.

"I... I d-don't think I remember... Could you p-please remind me again?" I asked nervously, trying to earn some more time until the effect of the moon is over.

"There's no need for that, Andr." Cupa told her and hugged her waist with her right arm. "He's too confused at the moment. We can just let him watch instead." And with that, she forced Andr to lean over with her other arm and gave her a French kiss.

The female Enderman's eyes widened for a while, before she ended up kissing her Creeper friend. In the meantime, I was looking one time at them and one time at the horizon an the slowly rising sun.

'Come on, come on!' I thought to myself, as I was desparately trying to not focus on the two women making out in front of me.

After a couple of minutes, both of them broke the kiss and started breathing heavily. Immediately, though, Andr grabbed Cupa from the waist and raised her up, in other for the second to hold tightly with her legs around the first's hips. Then, she unzipped her friend's green hoodie using her teeth and exposed her C cup rack in no time.

"Oh Geooorge!" She turned her head towards my position and jumped a bit, causing Cupa's breasts to jiggle around and -unfortunately- attract my attention. "Would you like to give them a taste? Because I sure will!" Suddenly, she placed her mouth around Cupa's left nipple, making her blush and moan in pleasure.

"Aahhh, it feels soo gooood!!" Cupa shouted on purpose and locked her eyes with mine. "I wish that mouth was yours, honey!"

Meanwhile, as both girls were slowly getting into it, I was awaiting nervously for the sun to fully come out and stop that mess. Fortunately, it didn't take long before Cupa turned into her original, flat-chested form and Andr realized what she was doing to her. After a couple of seconds, they exchanged confused looks and then simultaneously turned their heads towards me.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." I tried to justify myself, but I eventually received screams of embarrassment in return.

Time: 4:07 PM, Location: Ashley's Home*

Even though this wasn't the best idea overall, the three of us decided to go back to Ashley's home, hoping that things would have calmed down enough to let me explain about my behaviour that day.

"Are you girls sure the others will be willing to hear me out...?" I asked once more, after passing the main gate.

"For the last time, George, we don't know!" Andr answered with an annoyed tone.

"Even if they were, just saying that one of your abilities went 'rogue' wouldn't be enough proof to convince them." Cupa added and turned towards me, signaling Andr to do the same.

"Maybe you're right..." I agreed and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Still, I have to be a man for once and take responsibility for my actions."

"That's the spirit!" Cupa tried to encourage me a bit and knocked on the door.

As I heard footsteps from the other side getting closer and closer, my heart began beating faster than usual, while my palms became sweaty. It was like my body was telling me, that this decision I was about to make was not going to end up well. This time, though, I was -actually FELT- ready to face reality in the eyes and pay the price, but I still hid myself behind Andr and Cupa.

As the door slowly opened, Ashley's head popped up and saw the girls standing closer to the door.

"Oh, hey girls! Got any news from George?" She asked with a bit of concern on her voice.

"Yeah, he's fine. Still, though, I still can't imagine him doing such a horrible thing!" Cupa responded, clearly trying to keep her busy for a bit.

"Well..." Ashley stopped for a bit and blushed. "Even if he didn't mean to...it was one of the most intense moments I had with him. And...I kind of...liked it..."

After hearing those last words of hers, my body felt numb for a sec. I mean, after this experience -that is completely outside of the normal sex boundaries-, she forgives me and LIKES it as well?! Is that some kind of plan to make me feel even more guilty for my actions?? Because if it actually is, the girls succeeded by far. Still, if she did like it... No, I'm very certain she just said that to ease the shock. Agh, why did this have to happen in the first place?!

"George? Geooorrrge!" Cupa waved her hand right at my face, breaking me free from my thoughts of guilt in the process. "Wake up, daydreamer. Ashley is waiting for you at your room."

I looked at her with an abstract look and nodded slowly. As I went inside, I was greeted by Riley and Ashley's father with the last one not being so happy to see me again. Before heading upstairs, I gave him a sidelong look, came closer to his left and whispered:

"At least I have the balls to take responsibility for my actions."

He looked me back after listening to me and left a grunt of repulsion in return. Just by taking a look of his facial expressions, I was really sure he was cursing me inside his head, but I didn't really pay much attention. Besides, having any interactions with that old bastard would be on the bottom of my "things I enjoy" list.

Once I was on the upper floor, I noticed Ashley standing against my room's door, inspecting an item I wasn't able to identify. After a bit, she looked around the hallway and her eyes locked on mine, making her blush slightly. I left a sigh of guilt and walked close to her.

"Listen, I...I'm sorry... I-I didn't know things would end up...*that way* and uhhh... I just... I feel awful, alright...? So please...give me another shot..." I barely managed to tell her, as the memories of my actions came back.

For a moment, she was about to reply, but she gently fondled my cheek and hugged me instead. I was surprised for bot receiving any slaps of anger and disgust at first, but I ended up forgetting that thought and wrapped her in my arms.

"Trust me..." I whispered close to her ear. "If that person was trully me back there, I wouldn't even think of acting up so primitively. Again, I'm sorry..."

"George..." She buried her face on my chest and mumbled, as small tears began wetting my shirt.

At this moment, I just wanted to look deeply in her eyes and kiss her with all my love, but I didn't. Was it the fact, that I was...scared? Was the thought of her slowly fending off me as time would pass? I don't even remember now. The point is, I decided that brief moment to not let things flow as they were. Come to think of it, I probably made the right choice to not interfere with her thoughts and feelings.

A couple of silent, but meaningful minutes passed before Ashley let go of me and look me deeply in the eyes.

"I forgive you. No matter what happens between us or anybody else, I want you to remember that I will always stay on your side." She eventually said, keeping the same tone with me. "You know why? Because I was aware of what would happen. Still, I let it happen, because I really love you. Plus..." As she kept on talking, she reached for my right hand and held it tightly with hers. "I actually...kind of...enjoyed that..."

This time, I was the one not being able to say something in return. Believe it or not, I was quite shocked listening to that dynamic and independent woman talk about being submissive on me. All this time I had spent with her, I had formed a whole different idea about her sexual preferences and she ended up proving me the exact opposite! Not that this was a bad thing or something -don't get me wrong-, it's just that it was...sudden in a way? Yeah, "sudden" is the word for it. But...if she really wants to be like this just for me, then I shall respect her decision at all costs.

"*sigh* Anyway..." She said again, breaking the newly-formed awkward silence in the process. "I'm glad you're safe and sound, George. And so are the girls and your friend, Arnold. Speaking of who, he asked me to tell you to visit him tomorrow afternoon."

"I see..." was all I managed to tell in return, as my mind was running wild for an unknown reason.

"You should go and get some rest." She told me with a soft voice and opened the door she was standing against some minutes ago, smiling. "I will join you in a sec."

I looked away in embarrassment and guilt, as I nodded and went inside. Even though I wasn't feeling tired, I wanted to spend some time and lose myself in the thoughts that were filing up my mind.


	25. Chapter 12: A New Challenge (Pt 3)

The room was quite chilly, despite the fact that plenty of sunlight was getting in from the windows. In the meantime, the curtains were gently going with the breeze's flow, adding a nice touch in the cold, but pleasant atmosphere. In normal circumstances, I would immediately search for a blanket to cover myself up. This time, though, I quite enjoyed it, which was something I wouldn't expect me to think of. After I closed the door behind me, I headed over to the closet on the left of the room and took a look on the inside. Luckily, a few sets of freshly-cleaned clothing were carefully placed on the shelves, so my personal lack of clothes wouldn't be much of a problem. I took off the ones I was wearing at the moment, left them in the corner near the closet and grabbed a pair of black slacks, a pair of boxers and my camo-themed shirt, of which I didn't recall giving to someone and getting washed.

Just when I was finished putting my shirt on, I heard the door grinding and footsteps coming closer to me. I thoight it was Ashley at first, so I didn't really bother turning around.

"Well that was pretty quick. I had no idea you would come here so early." I said and chuckled a bit.

"Indeed..." A dark-toned voice replied and left an evil laugh echoe in the room.

By the time I heard that unknown voice, shivers flowed throughout my whole body and I started having a bit of cold sweat all over my forehead and palms. I was sure I'd heard that voice before -in fact somewhen recently-, but my mind wasn't able to remember anything. I quickly turned around to face the person "accompanying" me in the room, but I saw nothing. I thought my ears and eyes were deceiving me for a brief moment, but I was certain that someone was there, standing in a very obvious place. I was right. He was standing against the wall on the right side of the room with a grin on his face. I couldn't really see clearly any of his facial characteristics, even though he was standing right where the sun beams were shining, thus lighting his whole body. He wasn't wearing anything special, just a torn pair of dark blue pants and a light blue shirt, not to mention his messy hair. What did end up catching my attention, though, was his eyes. I don't know why, but it seemed that they were releasing some kind of dark aura around them, making his whole appearance look even darker. Then I noticed that he had no pupils whatsoever. It might sound bizzare, but his eyes were literally blank, like someone or something erased them from him for good. I had a strong feeling something sinister was about to happen in a moment or two and I was waiting patiently for that something to occur.

"Who the hell are you?..." I eventually asked him with an aggressive tone, as I slowly took a fighting position.

"Me? Heh, you must be a great, ignorant fool, in order to not know my name. For Iam Herobrine, the One True Ruler of this world!!!" He replied and ended up shouting on his last sentence, causing the whole room to shake for a while.

'Well fuck me...'

 **Hello, everyone! It's your boy, Medic, once again! So, I would like to sincerely apologize to anyone of you waiting patiently for the new chapters to be published all this time. It's just that school and my off-school lessons started filling up my schedule (being a Third Grader of Senior High sure is a pain in the backside), so I didn't have so much time to write much and I hope you guys understand. In fact, I might not upload much due to those factors. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and, as always, I'll talk with you guys in the next one. Peace out.**


	26. Chapter 13: No Limits

Chapter 13: No Limits

(Narrator's PoV)

'Well, fuck me...' said George inside him, as he heard the name of the man with the sinister look and smile in front of him.

"Herobrine...Yes, I've heard things about you." He eventually replied to his visitor. "People around here say that you were searching for me ever since I was teleported in this world."

"Hm. It seems that your new friends have informed you quite well so far. Too bad, though. I wanted to have some fun playing with your sanity first." Herobrine kept on smiling and pushed himself away from the wall.

"I'd love to see you try. Besides, what kind of a generic bad guy would you be, if you weren't hiding yourself on purpose and stalking me from the shadows?" It was George's turn to smile and wait for a comeback.

"Are you attempting to make me lose my patience, young man...?"

"Oh no, why would I even think of that? I mean, I don't really want to anger big, mighty Herobrine and kill me before he has his fun, do I?"

"You're trying your luck, boy. You don't want to see my dark side, especially in an hour like this..." Herobrine's smile wore off his face and its turn was taken by a pair of shown teeth, as he came closer to the person mocking him.

"Oh please. We both know how this will go in the end of all this. The great warrior will be victorious, the source of all evil will be destroyed, yada yada. That's how those types of stories end up after all!" George continued having fun with Herobrine's anger, without moving an inch from his position.

"Oh really?... And how a dirty commoner like you knows how the future will develop?..." Herobrine stood in a distance just a punch away from George and growled, while his left eye began glowing.

"Common sense, bruh. Now if you'll excuse me, could you please leave immediately? I'm about to meet up with someone, whose importance is greater than yours." George looked away in disinterest and shook his hand like his interlocutor was a servant and not a possible threat, that could destroy the land he was standing on in an instant.

"You know what...? I'm tired of hearing you talking bullshit without expecting any consequences." Herobrine spat grabbed George by the shirt and pulled him closer. "You should better be prepared, because I will NOT HOLD BACK!!!" And with that said, he teleported both of them somewhere far away from the mansion.

It took a moment for George to realize it, but just when he did, a big wave of dark aura started surrounding his body and a demi-god charging towards him. If the aura didn't have him held still, he could have easily dodged or blocked the attack. Instead, he received a punch in the stomach, causing him to leave a gasp of pain and fly a couple of meters backwards. When he finally stopped spinning around like a ragdoll, he slowly stood up, coughed a bit of blood and raised his head to see an opponent, physically and mentally ready to destroy him in a blink of an eye.

"Nice hit! You managed to catch me off guard there." George chuckled and shouted, as he got back on his feet.

"This is what happens to people who dare to oppose me, Herobrine!" Herobrine shouted back and formed a ball of dark energy on his right hand before he rushed for another attack.

This time, George managed to teleport away from it to the left and push Herobrine away. The second one lost his balance for a bit, but recovered quickly and threw the energy ball with a 180-degree turn. The ball flew right past his foe's left cheek, burning him a bit, and created a big explosion after it hit on a tree about 300 meters away. Unfortunately for Herobrine, this burn wasn't enough to prevent George from attacking with all his might. In fact, it gave him another reason to consider using one of his powers and be done with his opponent.

"You sure are pretty agile, George!" Herobrine laughed, just when he blocked George's punch. "Most people would be already blown to pieces by that attack."

"Let's just assume that things got way too interesting to just mess around." George replied and quickly kicked him on the side, leaving an open space to strike. This gave him the perfect chance to activate Hunter's Vision and launch a series of successful punches to his enemy.

"For a demi-god or whatever you are, you sure get damaged quite easily." He said and hit Herobrine one last time, before backing off and catchng his breath.

Herobrine, on the other hand, didn't show any sigh of pain or fatigue, unlike George did through and after his attacks. Instead, he casually stretched a bit and left a laugh get out of his mouth.

"That's because I'm merely using an infinitesimal portion of my true power. Besides, would there be any fun if I just killed you immediately, you little brat?!" He grinned and charged once again towards George, unleashing a larger amount of power this time.

Both men kept on fighting, blocking, dodging and exchanging insulting words towards each other for hours and hours, until none of them was able to continue anymore. Even though George was visibly beat up quite a lot, with lines of blood coming out of his mouth and wounds, Herobrine was still in perfect shape. Just then, Herobrine thought it was the best time to finish this and teach jis opponent a lesson once and for all.

"You're still up on your feet even after you gave everything you got? I'm impressed!" He shouted and came closer to him.

"Don't even think I'm about to give up that easily." George responded and cleaned up the blood from his mouth. "As long as there's somebody behind my ass, I will do everything to face them, no matter how hard it'll be!!"

"Heh. That's cute..." The demi-god chuckled and closed his eyes.

"You know what, Herobrine? I'm tired of going on like this. How about we end this shit right now and be done with it?" George said, but got no response in return.

After some moments of silence, Herobrine opened his eyes and looked at the upcoming hero, but something had changed on him. His eyes had changed from pure white to pitch black, with purple particles coming out of them. Meanwhile, a black sword began forming in front of him, which also had purple particles coming out of it, as well as dark steam surrounding it.

'What the hell...?' George thought and stepped a bit backwards.

"This...is my true power, Chosen One! This weapon is called 'Black Warrior' and is made purely out of Dark Energy and Obsidian. Notch had created it back in the First Day, but it was too powerful for humans or even gods to use. You know why? Because it can cut through anything, even portals of space and time! That is why I stole it from him and mastered its might. With this weapon in my arsenal, I..."

"Whatever, let's just finish this fight already!!" George shouted in an annoyed manner and ran as fast as he could.

"As you wish..." Herobrine whispered with a sinister grin and charged as well.

George already knew that defeating Herobrine without a weapon would be an impossible task, so he couldn't just face him in head-to-head combat. Still, he had no other choice, or else this monster would continue unleashing his wrath to the innocent of this world. And he would probably head to destroy the others fighting against him. In other words, everyone he's met all this time would be in danger. The Assassins, Leonardo, Ezio, Arne, Andr, Riley, Ashley, all of them would end up dead by the Black Warrior... This was something that George wouldn't allow to happen even in his wildest dreams.

'Even if I'm not stronger than him in the slightest, I have to fight.' He thought.'I have to protect the ones I care about. I must prevent this from occuring. For the Order. For Arne. For Riley, For Andr. For Cupa.'

"FOR ASHLEY!!!" He ended up shouting, as he jumped in the air and left a war cry echoe around him.

By the time he was about to punch Herobrine, he felt something forming on his right arm. He turned his eyes and saw a sword similar to his foe's, but with light aura surrounding it, had appeared on his palm. It was pretty light and seemed as powerful as the Black Warrior or even more. He got suprised by the look of it, but quickly snapped out of it and looked back to Herobrine. Surprisingly, his evil gril was altered to an open mouth of fright and he was visibly shaking.

"Wh-wh-what?! H-how did you manage to..." He asked with a stutter, as he blocked George's attack and took a closer look at the sword he was holding.

"I have no idea, but if this will help me defeat you, then I shall use it 'till the very end!!!" George yelled from the top of his lungs and swung his sword sideways, receiving a shout of pain from his demi-god opponent. He had cut him on the chest, leaving him vulnerable for another attack.

Without losing time, George left a second loud war cry and began moving his arm to whatever direction he felt being the best to attack. Suddenly, a weird feeling began flowing through him. It was like he was mastering the sword to its fullest, like he was becoming one with it. Even though he was basically using it for only a couple of minutes, it felt so familiar to him, like the firearms he was using back in the U.S. Nevertheless, this odd sensation gave him enough courage to continue fighting, despite the fatigue of the previous hour-lasting battle.

Herobrine, on the other hand, was shocked from that sudden turn of events. Just when Black Warrior was about to George's blood, things ended up to be the other way around. Now he was standing with his back in the corner, almost a swing away from getting his head chopped by a "weakling". That was definitely something a demi-god of his kind wouldn't even consider occuring. He had to break the inner bonds restricting him from releasing his true potential as soon as possible, or else he would end up lying dead any second now. But in order to do that, he had fo get out of the tight situation he was at that moment.


	27. Chapter 13: No Limits (Part 2)

"Tell me, George." He eventually said to his rival, just when he blocked another incoming attack. "Do you care about miss Andr?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?... Besides, why would you even care?" George asked and jumped backwards to face Herobrine.

"Because if it wasn't for me, things wouldn't had developed as they are now for her."

"What are you trying to imply with that, Herobrine...?"

"I'm implying..." Herobrine made a pause on purpose to intensify his next words. "that I was the person behind Andr's sother!!!"

All of a sudden, our hero felt a huge wave of multiple feelings passing through his mind and body and held still. He didn't really think of Herobrine being the murderer of Ashley's mother, that's why he got shocked after listening to that "confession". So HE was the source of Andr's sadness. HE was responsible for the pain she was carrying all along. HE -probably- was also the reason she was being treated like a monster. All those thoughts started filling up every single inch of George's brain, causing him to slowly bury his sword on the ground and lower his head.

'Now's my chance!!!' Herobrine thought and rushed forward, as dark aura surrounded his body.

"You... You were behind Andr's pain... I-I can't believe it..." George said quietly after a couple of seconds, still looking at the ground.

"Whatever you're mumbling over there, 'Chosen One', better be your death wish. Because I will NOT HOLD BACK ANY LONGEEEEEEER!!!!" Herobrine shouted with all his evil might and jumped behind George, as he got both hands on his word and swung with a shout of hatred and a portion of insanity. Meanwhile, the Black Warrior created a black line of emptiness on its path by the time it was about to cut George in half. Surprisingly, though, George didn't even think of dodging or blocking the attack and just stood there. Or so the demi-god wanted to believe.

All of a sudden, a blinding burst of light covered George's right arm, as the aformentiomed grabbed his sword tightly, did a full 360-degree turn and ended up with his arm raised. Then, he violently lowered it back, dropping a stain of blood from the weapon's blade in the process. It took a while for Herobrine to realize that the weapon of his was dropped a couple of meters away and his left hand was still on it. But after he did, he left a loud scream of pure pain leave his mouth, as blood was bursting from his cut limb and staining his clothes and the grass around him.

"Im-impossible!!!" He yelled and held a geip on his injury to temporarily stop the blood loss. "H-h-how can a little brat like you have so much power and move so quickly in a blink of an eye?! Wha-... What kind of magic..."

"That's no magic, Herobrine." George interrupted him in return. "It's the hidded power one gets to protect or avenge the ones they care about. It's one of the long lost hidden powers we Humans have in our secret arsenal, which is called 'Survival'. And as you can see, it can even oppose and damage anyone, including yourself. Now..." He raised his white sword towards the defeated demi-go and gave him a death stare. "I would suggest you to leave immediately, before the next thing detached from your body is your very head."

"I will not forget this ignominious action, you son of a bitch!!!" Herobrine shouted again and grabbed the Black Warrior with his remaining hand. "Next time, I WILL BE THE ONE CUTTING YOU TO PIECES!!!!" And with that said, he teleported away, leaving our hero standing alone and victorious once again.

He did it. He showed that demi-god humans aren't a species to mess with. He proved his worth to Herobrine's -and hopefully Notch's- eyes. Even though he should be proud of this accomplishment, George was very troubled instead, not to mention he was exhausted from being so aggressive. At least he managed to prevent Herobrine from going another step closer to his evil goals, for now at least, and that's what really mattered at the moment. After a minute or two, he felt his sword vanishing from his hand, meaning that the job was officially done. Then, he took a quick look at the cut hand and took a big breath.

"Hooooly FUCK, that was some frightening ass shit!!!" He shouted to himself and left a laugh. "Haha! I still can't believe I actually did it! Holy shit, that was really fucking intense. Oh MAN, I can't wait to let everyone know! Actually, no. I shouldn't do such thing. Nobody should know anything about this yet. Anyway, it seems that I'm not quite far from a nearby Village. Better start moving before the sun completely sets. (Author's Note: The fight ended during sunset.) But, first, I shall better get some rest. This battle sure depleated all of my energy. Oh, nevermind. It's actually a concussion." And that was the last thing he said before falling to the ground.


End file.
